Neon Genesis Evangelion Senior Year
by Kayley Laskitt
Summary: 2018 A.D means senior year of high school for the pilots of Eva. (Note: The previous part 1 has been replaced by v.2.0. Essentially the same with some key scenes edited)
1. Can't Stay Away

NGE SENIOR YEAR - Version 2.0: Adventures in editing  
Part One: Resolve to Change/Can't Stay Away  
Written by: K-Ley Katsuragi (misato_katsuragi@angelfire.com)and Dr. Lojak (lojak@hotmail.com)  
[Bevan's Door Productions, January 2000]  
  
See Version 1.0 for original disclaimers, etc.   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: After much deliberation, I decided Can't Stay Away wasn't really living up to  
the standards I wanted to have for myself. And after receiving some critique for part one, I  
decided certain elements may have to be altered. Essentially, the storyline of this version  
is the same as the previous with some editing of key scenes. Not sure what I mean? Read and  
find out.   
You don't have to read it for When You Dream and Can't Stay Away to make sense, though.   
  
--  
*** NGE Senior Year - Part One: Resolve to Change/Can't Stay Away ***  
  
~ Shinji Ikari's Resolutions for the New Year ~  
I will continue to get all A's this year. At the very least, I will get all A's second semester.   
And I will continue to hide this fact from everyone. It's bad for a person's image.  
I will not give Misato any advice, no matter how horrendously wrong she is. Unless of course   
she's about to jump off a building, or drive down the wrong side of the road or wear something  
incredibly revealing when I know Kensuke and Touji are coming over.   
I will try to have something approaching a social life. If I can do it without getting in an   
amazingly embarrassing situation like Touji last week at Kristi's party.   
I will continue to hide Misato's beer just to confuse her (I can't believe she actually started   
to count them).   
I will not spend my spare time feeling sorry for myself.   
And above all, I will try to stop feeling the way I do about Asuka. No matter what it takes.   
  
~ Asuka Langley Soryu's Resolutions for the New Year ~  
I will continue to have the highest synch ratio, even if it is completely pointless because we   
don't fight anymore.   
I will do my homework every night, if for no other reason than I'm sick of Misato asking me   
each night whether I've 'gotten to it'.   
I will not refuse when Hikari will want to inevitably take in some woeful stray this year.   
I will continue to be taller than Hikari and still weigh one pound less.   
I will try my best to stop calling Rei Wondergirl, simply because I'm sick of her saying,   
'Don't call me Wondergirl', which always leads to the same argument.   
I will pay attention in class unless there's something better to do. Skipping class to hang out   
in the courtyard classifies as something better to do.   
And above all, I will continue to be mean to Shinji, even though I initially started doing that   
so that he'd grow a spine and now he has one. Stopping now would mean all kinds of questions.   
  
~ Hikari Horaki's Resolutions for the New Year ~  
I will continue to make Touji lunch no matter how much my sisters hassle me. Or Asuka, for that   
matter. Or Shinji on those odd occasions when he actually drags his eyeballs away from Asuka to   
pay attention to the outside world.   
I will do whatever it takes to be class rep again this year. But I draw the line at schmoozing   
up to any new snotty students.   
I will continue to weigh one pound less than Asuka.   
I will try my hardest to get Asuka to stop calling Rei Wondergirl, if for no other reason than   
I'm sick of hearing that, 'Don't call me Wondergirl', 'Why not, Wondergirl?' argument.   
I will enlist the help of Touji and Kensuke to get Asuka and Shinji to stop lying to themselves   
and each other about their feelings. There's only so much a person can take.   
And above all, at some point, I will do my best to get Touji to think of me as a girl he could   
ask out, not just a friend.   
  
~ Touji Suzahara's Resolutions for the New Year ~  
I will continue to kick Kensuke's butt in everything pertaining to Playstation games, arcade   
games and VR games.   
I will take my little sister to Disneyland no matter how much money I need to save up. She   
deserves it after all she's been through.   
I will campaign for Hikari to be class rep again, even if she doesn't know about it. It's   
something she wants, and I'll do my best to help her out.   
I will hassle Shinji till he finally admits that he has a crush on Asuka. As if the   
near-apparent drool he gets when he looks at her isn't half-obvious.   
I will try and see what Shinji sees in Asuka. I'm pretty sure I'll have to be off my face to   
see what he sees in her, but I'll do what I have to do.   
And above all, at some point, I will work up the courage to ask Hikari out.   
  
~ Kensuke Aida's Resolutions for the New Year ~  
I will stop picking out parallels between Asuka and Satan in Shinji's presence. I will continue   
to pick out parallels when he's not around. I can't deny the truth.   
I will try to get Touji and Hikari together and try to do it tactfully. Tactfully,   
unfortunately, means without alcohol.   
I will come up with different betting pool each week just to keep things interesting.   
I will not get busted for running a different betting pool each week.   
I will attempt to break my conversation record with Rei, which is currently 7 minutes 13   
seconds, which is as far as I got before I was overwhelmed by how stunningly beautiful she is.   
I will join forces with Touji and possibly Hikari to get Shinji and Asuka to admit their   
feelings.   
And above all, I will ask someone out and try not to care when she laughs in my face.   
  
~ Misato Katsuragi's Resolutions for the New Year ~  
I will continue to be the best guardian I can be to Shinji and Asuka.   
I will not go to bed drunk because that's why I get hangovers. I wonder why it took me so long   
to realize this and Touji and Kensuke already figured it out.   
I will encourage Shinji to go out and party because Lord knows he needs it. I'd also like Asuka   
to go party with him and have them get down with their bad selves but I know not to push my   
luck.   
I will monitor how much beer Pen-Pen drinks because it's going somewhere and I swear I didn't   
drink that much.   
I will continue to give Ritsuko a hard time at every opportunity for the simple reason that I   
can.   
And above all, I will do my best to make Shinji and Asuka realise the love they share, because   
I don't want to see them realise too late.   
  
~ Rei Ayanami's Resolutions for the New Year ~  
I will either get Asuka to stop calling me Wondergirl or enlist Kensuke's help to come up with   
an equally sarcastic name for her.   
I will try not to feel guilty about what happened to City Center High, even though I will be   
reminded of it every day.   
I will continue to get better marks than Asuka this year, which may be more difficult now that   
she has learnt all the kanji. There are many reasons for this but I won't get into it.   
I will attempt to go out more, even though I still feel uncomfortable in social situations.   
And above all, I will enjoy my senior year.   
  
Asuka -  
I'm late. The first day of senior year and I'm running late. I can hear Shinji out in the hall,   
shuffling around and sighing because we're late, and I'm still searching for my new red   
sneakers.   
So Shinji the Great, Mr. Paragon of Virtue will be late. So he'll be late to the   
Tokyo-3-City-Center Schmoozathon. So he won't be able to personally meet and greet each and   
every misplaced, obnoxious City Center kid. So he won't be able to give someone a sympathetic   
stare as they share their tale of school-destruction woe.  
You know what? I don't care.   
I don't care if Shinji's gonna be late and I don't care about what yet another person went   
through. The tales all become the same after awhile. Dear Diary, my school was destroyed, I   
have to go to Tokyo-3 High, I think I'm gonna cry. Oh, my bleeding heart.   
I can hear Shinji out in the hall, still puttering around and sighing like he holds the   
troubles of the world on his shoulders.   
Well, it's his own fault. What does he expect when he tries to get everyone to expel their woes   
to him, like he's some 21st century Freud? I can't believe he's taking psychology this year -   
he'll be even worse than he is now, and that's pretty damn bad.  
He keeps trying to engage me in deep and meaningful discussions, like he honestly believes that   
I'm going to sit there and spout my innermost feelings over a cup of hot chocolate. He keeps   
saying that it'll make me feel better.  
Who came up with that crap anyway? Who made the rule that spilling your guts makes you feel   
better? I know exactly how spouting my innermost feelings over a cup of hot chocolate would   
make me feel, and it's certainly not better. I think the word 'nauseous' springs to mind.   
I know exactly what would make me feel better. Finding my shoes.   
  
Shinji -   
Let me tell you exactly how this morning will unfold. I will wake up and be ready in fifteen   
minutes, theoretically leaving enough time for Asuka to get ready and for us to get to school   
in time to meet some City Center kids. Then, when I'm starting to think that maybe we might get   
to school on time, Asuka will be in the midst of some crisis. This crisis will either be to do   
with her hair, her clothes, her make-up which she so doesn't need, or her shoes. As a result of   
this crisis, we leave for school with five minutes to spare, when it takes any normal person   
ten minutes to get there.   
I've been living with Asuka for way too long.   
Okay, so maybe my motives for wanting to get to school early are slightly selfish. Even though   
it was Rei in the Eva, I feel guilty for what happened to City Center. Maybe if I can help   
someone through their time of angst, it'll appease my conscience.   
Unfortunately, I live with Asuka, who not only excels at being late every morning, but also   
thinks I'm an incredible moron for even feeling guilty in the first place. Asuka's Jiminy   
Cricket is either crack-addled or has been on leave for seventeen years.   
I never, ever pictured the first day of my senior year like this.   
I shouldn't be waiting in the hall for Asuka. I shouldn't be soon meeting a bunch of misplaced   
City Center students. I should be, I don't know, headbutting my friends while crushing empty   
cans in our fists, or something.   
Another side effect of living with Asuka is that she makes me watch incredibly inane American   
teen dramas.  
Even if Asuka fixes her crisis in the next minute, which she won't, we'll still be five minutes   
late for school.   
Yeah. The first day of senior year is turning out great. I can hardly wait for the rest.   
  
Blake McDermott -  
After three mind numbing years at City Center High, my senior year will be spent at Tokyo-3   
High. It's a common fact that those Eva pilots go there, and so for some reason this causes my   
mind to conjure up bizarre images of what Tokyo-3 High is like. I picture the entire school to   
be save-the-world lobbyists. I picture the Eva pilots walking the halls in ceremonial robes   
surrounded by cherubs. I picture school-wide worshipping sessions. I don't picture me.   
So I was never exactly the epitome of school spirit. I didn't exactly wave my pom-poms and   
pennants at football matches. I'm just not the school spirit type. I did, however, have school   
pride. And now that the source of my pride is little more than a smoky hole in the ground, one   
could say I'm a little pissed off.   
I don't care if every student at Tokyo-3 High worships the ground these Eva pilots walk on. I'm   
not about to submit myself to that. It was an Eva who destroyed our school, and I'll see that   
the pilot pays.   
So as I'm getting ready for school, I drag on my most disreputable pants and my rattiest   
t-shirt. I reach under my bed and pull out my heaviest boots. As I'm about to leave my room, I   
grab an old overcoat off a hook as an afterthought.   
Just because I'm going to Tokyo-3 High doesn't mean I have to like it.   
Maybe, if I get really, really lucky, it will rain.   
  
--  
Blake walked the unfamiliar halls of Tokyo-3 High, green eyes taking in the unfamiliar lockers,   
unfamiliar doors, unfamiliar students and unfamiliar faces. He swept his eyes over the crowd of   
students, searching for a familiar face. He'd have sold his limbs to see Kei's standard morning   
scowl right about now - of course, he conceded, if he had no limbs, he'd be nothing more than a   
stump and probably wouldn't be able to see Kei at that height.   
He adjusted his backpack and sighed, scanning the crowd again. His jaw dropped.   
An amazingly beautiful girl was walking down the hall, offering smiles to those she hadn't seen   
all vacation. Tall and impossibly graceful, her blue hair seemed to shimmer in the artificial   
lighting in the hallway. Blake continued walking, entranced by this stunning beauty. Everything   
seemed to go in slow motion as Blake walked towards the girl.   
From behind, a voice called out to Blake. He turned his head to see who it was, still walking.   
And promptly collided with something.   
To be more accurate, with someone.   
A very pleasant smelling someone.   
Blake turned to see the blue-haired beauty on her knees, picking up various possessions she had   
dropped.   
Blake realized with a degree of alarm that from his vantage point he had a clear view down the   
front of her sundress. Blake dropped to his knees in front of her.   
"I'm so sorry," he said, hurriedly helping her pick up her things.   
The girl looked up and offered him a sweet smile. "It's okay," she assured him. "The hall is   
pretty crowded at the moment." She gathered the last of her belongings and shoved them into her   
bag. She looked up and studied his face.   
"I haven't seen you around before," she observed. "You're from City Center, right?"  
Blake nodded, and the girl rose to her feet, Blake following suit.   
"What class do you have first period?" she asked, adjusting the shoulder strap of her bag.   
Blake pulled a timetable out of his pocket. "Um, biology. Room 338."  
"Do you know where that is?"  
Blake shook his head.   
"Do you want me to show you where it is?" the girl offered. "That's my period one class, too."  
Blake nodded again, feeling like a puppet.   
The girl led him down the hall and up a flight of stairs. She turned her head to look at him.   
"No one really takes the stairs anymore," she informed him. "Most people take the elevators.   
But it's less crowded here."  
"And I guess this school is just going to get more crowded now that you're clogged up with City   
Center kids," Blake observed.   
The girl didn't give a response and instead changed the subject. "So what do you think of   
Tokyo-3 High?"  
"I don't think I've been here long enough to pass judgement," he began slowly. "In a way it   
seems the same as City Center. Same kind of lockers, some colored walls. But I don't know where   
I am. You know what I mean?"  
The girl nodded, pausing on a landing. "So, do you not want to be here?"  
"In a way, I guess," he admitted. "Part of me would like to be back at City Center. But I'm   
sure Tokyo-3 High has some redeeming qualities."  
The girl cast him a sympathetic glance before continuing up the stairs.   
"I wish that my school hadn't been destroyed," Blake said quietly. "I thought that all this   
business with the Evas and Angels was over. I thought we were finally safe. Then an Eva comes   
and destroys my whole school in a matter of seconds." His eyes hardened. "I wish I could find   
the pilot of that Eva. Let them know exactly what I think. Make them feel the pain of every   
City Center kid."  
The girl paused at a classroom and turned to Blake, an odd look on her pretty face. "Really?"   
she asked weakly.   
"I should watch what I'm saying," he said ruefully. "You probably know the pilot, right?"  
The girl blinked her large red eyes. "This is room 338," she told him in a whisper. "I just   
remembered that I have to do something. I'll, um, see you around."  
The girl took off down the hall, her silvery-blue sundress swishing around her knees.   
Blake was about to call out to her when something stopped him.   
He realized, with surprise, that he didn't even know the girl's name.   
  
"We've got time for one more song before class starts," Kensuke announced. "This one goes out   
to Touji Suzahara from everyone who was Kristi Takei's party last week. Shake your groove thang,   
Touji!" Kensuke pressed play and turned off his microphone. As he spun around in his chair, he   
saw Rei looking at him through the glass. Kensuke stood and opened the door.   
"Hey, Rei," he greeted her, trying not to notice how stunning she looked. "What's up?"  
"Do you have a minute?" she asked.  
Kensuke smiled warmly. "For you, Rei, always."  
Rei stepped inside the small broadcasting room, closing the door behind her. She sat down;   
Kensuke sat across from her.   
"What's on your mind?" he asked.   
Rei rolled her eyes. "Take a guess."  
"Still feeling guilty, huh?" he said gently.   
She fixed her red eyes on him. "Can you blame me?"  
Kensuke shoved a hand through his unruly hair and sighed. "No, I guess not. Rei, you know what   
I'm gonna say don't you?"  
It was Rei's turn to sigh as she fiddled with the zipper on her bag. "That I shouldn't feel   
guilty but that it's normal that I do," she said flatly, clearly having heard the same gist   
more than once.   
"Exactly. What incredibly wise person told you that?"  
Rei ignored him and continued. "But there's something I never even considered," Rei said   
quietly, raking a hand through her chin-length blue hair. "I never even thought about how much   
the City Center kids are going to hate me."  
"You're jumping to conclusions," Kensuke said firmly.   
"I am not. Some City Center guy just told me that he'd like to make the pilot, quote 'feel the   
pain of every City Center kid'."  
"He threatened you?"  
"Not exactly. He would have if I was the pilot."  
Kensuke's brow furrowed slightly with confusion. "Rei, slight point. You are the pilot."  
Rei smiled faintly. "He didn't know that."  
"Rei, can I point something out?" He didn't wait for a response. "Until every City Center kid   
realises that you're the pilot, you haven't got a problem." He shrugged. "Just cross that   
bridge when you come to it."  
"I guess," Rei agreed, sounding not too enthused. She stood up. "Thanks. But I better get going.   
I don't want to be late for my first class. I'll see you at lunch."  
She adjusted her bag and left the room, closing the door behind her. Kensuke snapped back to   
reality and realised the track was almost finished. He eyed the time on it.   
"Three minutes forty two," he said out loud. "No way near breaking my record."  
He faded the track out and turned the microphone back on. "One final message before I head off   
to media studies," he said in his now practiced broadcasting voice. "It'd be nice if the Tokyo-3   
and City Center kids could hold of any battles to the death in the halls. I believe a certain   
vice-principal summed it up best when she said, 'These are brand new lockers. Let's try not to   
get blood on them'. This is Kensuke Aida signing out and you're listening to T3H Radio."  
  
"I swear to God, Asuka," Shinji began, trying to catch his breath after the full-on sprint he   
and Asuka had done to get to school.   
"What?" she demanded, checking her reflection in a window and fixing her hair.   
"You do this all the time! I could wake you up at five in the morning and you'd still be late!"  
"I couldn't find my shoes," she reminded him, concentrating on her hair.   
"It's the same thing every morning," he retorted. "Every morning it's about your shoes. Or your   
hair or your clothes or your makeup."  
Asuka spun around to face him and placed her hands on her hips, fixing him with her bright blue   
eyes. "Do I hear you complain about the way I look?" she asked pointedly.   
Shinji's dark blue eyes swept over Asuka, taking in her red sleeveless zip-front hooded top,   
knee-length dark denim skirt and red sneakers. Asuka smiled triumphantly. "Thought not," she   
said breezily. She adjusted the strap of her blue-and-yellow satchel. "I've got Chemistry first   
period," she informed him.   
"What about you?"  
"Environmental studies," he said.   
Asuka rolled her eyes. "Bunch of tree huggin' hippie crap," she declared. "Why you would want   
to do that subject is beyond me."  
"It's interesting," he said patiently, his tone indicating that this was a path well traveled.   
"Whatever. We better get going." Her eyes flicked to the clock on the wall as if to confirm her   
suspicions. "I'll probably catch you at lunch, OK?"  
Asuka took off down the hall and up the stairs, leaving Shinji in a state of wonderment.  
'Unbelievable. We actually went a whole conversation without her insulting me.'   
Shinji headed off to his class, musing over the reasons he was going un-insulted this morning.   
His musing didn't last long.   
"Hey, Shinji?"  
Shinji looked up to see Asuka looking down at him from the top of the stairs. "Yeah?"  
"You're an idiot." Having said that, Asuka disappeared.   
Shinji continued his walk to class, laughing.  
--  
  
Asuka -  
About a month ago I came down with a really bad case of bronchitis, and the doctors put me on   
an intensive course of antibiotics. I know it was awhile ago, but I honestly think that they   
must be still in my system and wreaking havoc in there. Perhaps not the most scientifically   
sound theory, but it's the only one I can think of. What else is going to explain my bizarre   
behavior?  
I've never had any trouble being an absolute first class bitch to Shinji. Hell, it's pretty   
much second nature. But lately it seems that my second nature is on vacation. Actually, it's   
probably checked into a clinic because it's been overworked. Well, all I can say is that my   
bitchy second nature better drag it's sorry ass home before people start talking.   
For some reason, being a bitch to Shinji is proving a lot more difficult than it used to.   
Instead of mocking him, taunting him and basically terrorizing him, I find myself talking,   
joking and laughing with him. It's like we're getting along. Scary, huh?  
And all the things I used to taunt him about just don't work anymore. I used to call him a wimp,   
and a little boy, and boring. But he's not any of those anymore.   
It seems that keeping my last New Years Resolution is going to be harder than I thought.   
There's only way to explain this bizarre behavior I'm exhibiting. Unless . . . no, that's   
ridiculous. I can't believe I even considered it. It's impossible. Thinking about Shinji the   
Great, the Paragon of Virtue, NERV's Poster Boy like that? Get a reality check, Asuka.   
Nope, it's gotta be the antibiotics. Nothing else even remotely makes sense.   
  
--  
The only way to describe the look on everyone's face was horror.   
It seemed that when the decision was made to merge Tokyo-3 High and City Center High, no one   
considered the impact three hundred new students would have on the school's cafeteria   
facilities.   
A jello cup sailed overhead and hit the wall behind Asuka.   
"That's it," Asuka declared, hands on hips as she assumed the 'take charge' position. "We are   
outta here."  
"And headed where?" Touji questioned, intercepting another flying object. He studied the label.   
"This claims to be peanut butter pudding. Anyone game to check if it's lying?"  
Hikari took the plastic cup from Touji's hand and studied the contents, the bridge of her nose   
wrinkled slightly. Without a word, she tossed it over her shoulder; to Touji's surprise, it   
landed cleanly in the bin.   
"Off campus," Asuka said, answering Touji's earlier question. "We're seniors. We can do that.   
And I am so not staying around to play 'guess the flying dessert'."  
"She's right," Hikari agreed. "This place is like the inside of a sardine can."  
"If sardines were rowdy, hungry high school students," Kensuke contributed.   
Hikari nodded in agreement. "Exactly."  
Shinji knew that if no one made an attempt to salvage the original body of the conversation, it   
would be good as gone. "There's a burger place on the next block," he suggested. "Not exactly   
the most nutritional lunch available, but -"  
"At least it's considered food," Kensuke finished. "Which is more than what we can say for the   
stuff they serve in this place."  
"Agreed," Asuka said, shoving the cafeteria door open, taking the lead as usual. "Let's go."  
  
"So this Mr. Kudoh guy was being an absolute jerk, and he writes DNA on the board, looks at the   
class with that, 'you are all cattle' look and says, 'What does this stand for?', expecting us   
not to know. So Chisato puts her hand up and says, 'National Dyslexics Association' and   
everyone cracks up laughing. So Mr. Kudoh writes down what it stands for and says, 'This is   
what it stands for' in this real know-it-all tone. Then Yayoi points out that he spelt it wrong,   
and everyone cracks up so now we all have detention on Friday." Kei Yamaguchi looked up to see   
how Blake ranked her tale on the amusing-yet-brutally-unfair scale. She realised, with a degree   
of annoyance, that he hadn't even heard her. "Blake? Blake? Blake!"  
A pudding cup connected with Blake's forehead and he looked up. "Ow." He picked up Kei's weapon   
of choice and studied it suspiciously. "What the hell is this?"  
"Peanut butter pudding," Kei responded, her voice chilly. "Or so it says."  
Blake gingerly peeled back the foil and leaned forward to inspect the contents. A look of   
disgust on his face, he leaned back, dropping the cup on the table and pushing it away. "Wow.   
That's disgusting." His look became thoughtful. "You know, I think I saw something like this in   
a test tube in the biology room."  
Blake looked up to see Kei's smile, only to realise that there was no smile. Instead, a scowl   
aimed directly at him was on her face.   
"What?" he asked uncomfortably. He'd known Kei for five years, but the way her ice-blue eyes   
could glare at him without blinking for minutes on end still scared the living bejeezus out of   
him.   
"You know what," she said sharply. "I hate it when you do that."  
"Do what?"  
"Ignore me or any good gossip I may be willing to share. Fail to laugh at any of my good   
jokes."  
Blake smiled wryly. "Sorry, Kei. Could you, like, hold up your hand when I'm supposed to laugh   
or something?"  
Kei's eyes became even colder, though Blake would have thought it impossible. "Blake, I decked   
you in sixth grade and I'm not afraid to do it again."  
Blake offered his best friend a smile, hoping he'd charm her into letting it blow over.   
Unfortunately for him, Kei blinked her ice eyes and folded her arms over her pink shirt.   
"Who's the girl?" she asked bluntly.   
The problem with Kei, Blake noted sourly for the millionth time since he'd known her, beside   
her tyrannical need for him to pay attention to her, was that she was remarkably astute. He   
knew from experience that hiding things from Kei was impossible. But that didn't mean he   
couldn't try.   
"Which girl?" he asked innocently while giving his veggie burger a suspicious poke. He had a   
vision of it lashing out at him in return and decided to stop poking it. There was no proof   
that this was legally considered food and he didn't want to take his chances.   
"The one in blue," Kei responded, not missing a beat. "The one that you stared at till she left   
with her friends. The one you ran into in the hall when I called out to you."  
"Some Tokyo-3 High girl," Blake said, trying to sound like he didn't care. "She's in my biology   
class."  
"What's her name?"  
Blake shrugged. He still didn't know. She'd shown up to Biology just as the teacher was about   
to call her name out on the roll.   
"An anonymous unrequited love," Kei said in a wispy voice, clearly mocking him. "How . . . sad.   
How positively Mills and Boon."  
"Kei," he said warningly.  
"OK, I'll drop it. At least for now." Her ice-blue eyes gleamed slightly. "But don't think I've   
forgiven you for ignoring me. I'm still deciding a punishment."   
Blake decided his best tactic would be to try and get her mind off punishment. "Did you hear   
there's an assembly tomorrow?"  
"Thrilling," Kei replied dryly. "Let me put on my party hat."  
"They're calling for nominations for student body president at it," Blake continued, searching   
the table for something edible.   
"Your point?"  
"I'm nominating you."  
"My ass you are."  
"Why not?" Blake demanded.   
"Why not?" Kei echoed incredulously. "Blake, look around. We're strangers in a strange land.   
We are on Tokyo-3 turf. Logically, student body president is going to go to a Tokyo-3 student."  
"You have as much right as any Tokyo-3 student to run for the position," Blake argued. "It'll   
look just as good on your college applications as anyone else's."  
Kei shook back her long dark hair. "I didn't say I couldn't go for the position. I said the   
position will go to a Tokyo-3 student. Do the math, Blake. They outnumber us by over two   
hundred. Numbers count when it's about a vote."  
"You don't know if you don't try," Blake pointed out with irrefutable logic. "If you don't   
bother going for it, you'll spend the rest of your life wondering if you could have beaten   
whoever got it!"  
"No, Blake," Kei said patiently. "You'll spend the rest of your life wondering if I could have   
beaten whoever got it."  
"Kei, you at least owe it to every City Center student at this school," Blake said, tossing his   
last resort onto the pile. "You had president in the bag at City Center. By running for the   
position you're showing everyone that the City Center spirit lives on!"  
Kei pointed at her friend with a carrot stick. "You're full of it." She paused. "But I'll think   
about it."  
  
"So, Hikari," Asuka began as she started on Shinji's fries. "Going for class rep again this   
year?"  
Shinji eyed the red-haired German who was unabashedly stealing his fries. "I thought you said   
you didn't want fries."  
Asuka smiled. "They taste better when they belong to someone else," she declared, holding one   
up as if it were proof.   
"Yeah," Hikari said, answering Asuka's question. "It's like, tradition or something."  
Shinji eyed Hikari oddly. "Stealing fries is tradition?"  
Asuka rolled her blue eyes and lightly whacked Shinji on the head. "No, dummkopf! Hikari being   
class rep is tradition."  
"That makes a lot more sense," Shinji observed, watching as his fry supply disappeared.   
Asuka bit into a fry and looked at Hikari thoughtfully. "That's as high as you've set your   
sights?" she asked. "Class rep?"  
Hikari wasn't catching on. She pulled her cheeseburger apart and started picking the pickles   
out and handing them to Touji, who added them to his own burger. Kensuke watched the routine   
with fascination.   
"I'm waiting for my eighteenth before I go for world domination," Hikari said wryly.   
Asuka looked exasperated. "Hikari, we're seniors!"  
Hikari nodded. "You know," she began, addressing the rest of the table. "I'm almost certain   
that if we keep listening she'll come to a point."  
"Yeah, but by then our burgers will be out of date," Kensuke cracked.   
Asuka threw a fry at him. "Being a senior means certain power," she explained patiently.   
"Power?" Hikari echoed.   
Asuka shook her head with mock sadness. "Hikari, Hikari, Hikari. Where did I go wrong with my   
little Hikari? Do I have to spell it out for you? You're a senior. Which means you can run   
for -"  
"Student body president," Rei finished, speaking up for the first time.   
Hikari's eyes widened and she placed her cheeseburger back down. "You think I should go for   
student body president?" she asked, surprised.   
Asuka slapped her forehead in exasperation. "Yes, I think you should go for student body   
president!" she exclaimed. "God, I thought it was obvious!" Asuka momentarily abandoned   
Shinji's fries and started ticking off reasons on her fingers. "First of all, how many times   
have you been class rep? Like, since you were in the cradle. Second of all, you're nauseatingly   
responsible. Third of all, you're incredibly popular. Fourth of all, everybody loves you to   
pieces. Let's face it. You have it in the bag."  
"They're calling for nominations at tomorrow's assembly," Kensuke sang.   
"Let's not forget that the whole school probably already thinks you're going for it," Shinji   
contributed.   
"So you at least owe it to them," Touji finished.   
All eyes turned to Rei, who was the only one who hadn't offered words of encouragement.   
Shrugging her slender shoulders slightly, she picked up a fry. "You owe it to the school. You   
need to save the school from itself." Rei noted the confused looks she was getting and   
elaborated. "Did you hear what the school production is going to be this year?"  
"Mary Poppins," Asuka recalled, shuddering delicately. "Kill me now."  
"Exactly," Rei agreed. "There's a lot of changes that need to be made. Hikari's the one to do   
it."  
Hikari stirred her Coke with her straw thoughtfully. "It's hard to say no when you're all   
trying to convince me," she said.   
"So don't say no," Asuka urged, leaning across the table to grab her friend's hand. "Let me   
nominate you tomorrow."  
Hikari smiled and nodded. "All right. I'll do it."  
--  
  
Touji Suzahara's Revised New Years Resolutions  
So one of my resolutions was to do everything in my power so that Hikari would be class rep   
again. But thanks very much to Asuka's incessant meddling, she's no longer going for class rep.   
Now she's going for student body president.   
Not that I have a problem with Hikari being president. I think it's pretty cool, actually.   
Lord knows that this school hasn't seen a student body president as sweet, beautiful, amazingly   
talented, and popular as Hikari Horaki.   
Looking back on my last sentence, I think I just got carried away.   
Hikari being president isn't the problem. It's just that my silent campaign for Hikari is going   
to be a little more work than I anticipated.   
My first order of my business is to let everyone know that Hikari's running for the position   
before tomorrow's assembly. I'm pretty sure that once everyone knows, no one else will want to   
go for it. Like Asuka said, everyone loves Hikari. Who wouldn't want her to be president?  
So, I've got my work cut out for me. But I don't really mind. Because Hikari's worth every   
minute of it.   
  
--  
Chaos reigned supreme in the Tokyo-3 High Hall during sixth period the next day. Asuka noted   
the similarity between the behavior now and the behavior yesterday in the cafeteria.   
"Primates," she said in disgust, smoothing her skirt. She turned her attention away from the   
chaos and looked at Hikari beside her. "Excited?"  
Hikari flashed her a smile. "You know it."  
"It'll be fine," Rei said quietly from the other side of Hikari. "Everyone in the school knows   
you're running for the position."  
Hikari's smooth brow furrowed slightly. "How did that get out?" she asked curiously. "I never   
told anyone."  
Asuka shrugged, clearly unconcerned. "You know how these things start. Someone tells someone   
something, then they tell two friends, then they tell two friends, and so on and so on. You   
know how these things go."  
Hikari nodded. "I guess you're right."  
Asuka flicked back her hair. "Of course I am. What's new?"  
Shinji, on the other side of Asuka, exchanged glances with Touji and Kensuke and rolled his   
eyes.   
The principal stepped up on stage and adjusted the microphone. "Sit down and shut up," she   
ordered.  
The students meekly obeyed.   
Now with a hall of quiet students, the principal flashed a bright smile before continuing.   
"I'd like to take this opportunity to welcome the new members of our scholastic community. Yes,   
I am aware that we had an official welcome yesterday morning, but I noticed that some of our   
senior students decided not to show up." Her eyes stared pointedly at Shinji and Asuka, who   
tried their best to look innocent.   
"As you all know," the principal continued. "We are here to call for nominations for student   
body president. I know it may seem a little early to be doing such on the second day of school,   
but we are two weeks behind schedule due to the tragic destruction of City Center High." The   
principal eyed the students expectantly. "Nominations, anyone?"  
Asuka rose from her seat and adjusted her blue v-neck t-shirt. "I nominate Hikari Horaki for   
the position," she declared, her voice clear and strong, carrying across the entire hall.   
There was a spontaneous burst of applause from various people in the hall who were Hikari   
supporters.   
The principal hid a smile, knowing Hikari was the key nominee and knowing she was perfect for   
that role. Mainly for appearances sake, the principal continued. "Any other nominations?"  
No one even bothered looking around the hall, certain that there would be no competition. After   
several seconds, a voice as clear as Asuka's had been filled the hall.   
"I nominate Kei Yamaguchi."  
Asuka, who was still standing, spun around, her blue eyes landing on a green-eyed, dark-haired   
boy who sported a languid smile, the kind that announced to the world at large that a class-A   
jerk was present.   
"Who the hell are you?" Asuka demanded. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Oh, let me guess. You're   
City Centre, aren't you?"  
The boy's smile grew wider. "The intellect of Tokyo-3 High finally shines through," he observed   
sardonically.   
Asuka folded her arms over her chest. "What makes you think that you can walk into our school   
and attempt to take over positions that are rightfully ours?" she questioned, an air of amused   
disdain around her.   
"News-flash," the boy shot back. "We are part of this school now, like it or not."  
"Definitely not," Asuka retorted.   
The boy folded his own arms, assuming a defensive stance. "Well, maybe if your beloved Eva   
pilots had more than five brain cells to share between them, we wouldn't be here."  
Every single Tokyo-3 student cringed; Asuka's friends closed their eyes, preparing for an   
explosion.   
"What did you say?" Asuka asked, her voice lethally low.   
The boy met her steely gaze. "You heard me."  
Asuka then became the first person in the world to climb over three rows of seats in a skirt   
and still maintain an air of dignity as she did so. All 170 centimeters of her now totally in   
his face, Asuka's hands rested on her hips.   
"You have a problem with Eva pilots?" she asked sharply.   
"Oh, come on," the boy responded, rolling his eyes. "You have to admit that if the pilot of   
Unit 00 had anything resembling intelligence, we wouldn't be at your precious school."  
Asuka promptly lost it. She grabbed his collar with lightning quick reflexes and twisted it   
sharply.   
"Listen here, jerk," she snapped. "Eva pilots have saved your sorry ass and those like you more   
times than you can count. They've risked their own lives to save self-absorbed jerks like you.   
Don't you ever forget that."  
Asuka, still seething, shoved him away, turned on her heel and stormed out of the hall.   
Hiding his shock, the green-eyed boy spoke up. "Who the hell are you?" he questioned.   
Asuka turned to face him, her hands on her hips. "Asuka Langley Soryu," she informed him, a   
slight smirk on her face. "Designated pilot of Eva Unit 02."   
Without another word, Asuka pushed the doors to the hall open and walked out.   
  
After the assembly, Hikari was leaning against her locker, eyes closed as she tried to get a   
grasp of reality.   
"I can't believe that just happened," she announced, tugging at her hair.   
"What do you find so hard to believe?" Touji asked.   
"I dunno. Like, all of it?" Hikari tugged her hair harder, her expression pained.   
Touji grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from her head. "First of all, I don't think you want   
to be bald, so stop the abuse. Second of all, we all know Asuka has a volatile temper. What   
were you expecting?"  
"I don't know," Hikari admitted reluctantly. "That, I guess. It was more about what I wanted to   
happen."  
"Asuka's not the type to not act on her temper, and everyone knows that," Touji pointed out.   
"The whole thing will blow over. Trust me."  
Hikari offered him a smile. "Yeah, you're right."  
Touji glanced up at the white school standard clock on the wall. "Damn, I'm gonna be late to   
pick up my sister. I'll talk to you later, OK?"  
Touji took off down the hall, Hikari admiring his form as he ran. So caught up was she in   
watching that she didn't notice the girl approaching her till she tapped her on the shoulder.   
"Hi," the girl said.   
"Hi," Hikari responded, slightly taken aback by the girl's up front confidence, and impossibly   
light ice-blue eyes.   
"I'm Kei Yamaguchi," the girl explained.   
Hikari blinked, her face blank, still a little unsettled with those unblinking pale eyes on   
her.   
"Your competition," Kei continued.   
Realization dawned in Hikari's eyes. "Oh! Yeah. I should have known that."  
Kei smiled. "Look, I just wanted to apologize for Blake."  
"Blake?" Hikari echoed.   
"My nominator?" Kei reminded her. "Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for some of the things he   
said."  
"Your friend should probably refrain from insulting Eva pilots at this school," Hikari advised.   
Kei nodded. "Probably. But he probably won't. He's got a bit of a problem with Eva pilots. That   
whole thing where our school got destroyed kind of got to him."  
Hikari nodded in understanding. "Still, if he was going to start a verbal spar with an Eva   
pilot, he really picked the wrong one to start with!" she said with a laugh. Kei looked at her   
quizzically and Hikari elaborated. "Asuka's not the most . . . mild mannered of the Eva pilots.   
He probably would have been better off starting with Rei or Shinji." Again Hikari thought she   
should elaborate. "The other two pilots."  
Kei nodded and offered Hikari a smile, but Hikari noticed the brief flash of anxiety in her   
eyes. "Yeah, well, I'll let him know. But again, sorry for some of the stuff he said."  
"Sorry for some of the stuff Asuka said," Hikari replied. "I guess they were both a little out   
of line in some respects."  
Kei smiled again. "Agreed." She paused. "Listen, with this whole election thing, I'm hoping we   
can keep it from getting nasty."  
Hikari smiled again. She liked this girl. "Here's to a fair campaign and election?" she   
proposed, extending her hand.  
"And may the best candidate win," Kei finished, shaking Hikari's hand. "Look, I better be go.   
I'll be late for dancing. But I'm hoping that once this thing is over, maybe we can hang out or   
something."  
"Sure," Hikari agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
--  
  
Kei Yamaguchi -  
When does someone else's business become your own? When do you have the right to butt into   
someone else's affairs? Is it when someone asks for your help or advice? Or is it when you   
think the situation needs your intervention?  
Like, if you see some jerk beating up on someone else, you should probably step in. Maybe it'll   
be totally pointless. Maybe all stepping in will do is get you beaten up, too. But you'd feel   
pretty sleazy if you just ignored it and went home.  
See, Blake and I have this unspoken rule. We don't help each other out unless it's asked. He   
doesn't like accepting charity, and neither do I. It may seem like a pretty harsh system but it   
works. And as good as it's been thus far, I've always suspected that it would cause me to fall   
flat on my face at some point.   
That point would be now.   
Do I tell him, upsetting him, but hopefully saving him from hurt? It's like in ninth grade when   
his stupid bitch of a girlfriend was cheating on him. I found out, but I didn't tell him. When   
he found out on his own, he was crushed. He didn't hate me when I told him I already knew,   
because he knew that's the way he wanted it. He didn't hate me but I still felt like crap.   
Because I hate seeing him hurt.   
So should I tell him? Should I tell him that his mysterious blue-haired wonder is in fact the   
one person he thinks he hates? Or should I let him find out on his own? Should I break the rule   
we've established, that he trusts me to keep? Or do I not tell him, and end up seeing him hurt   
again?  
Either way, I lose. And so does Blake.   
  
--  
"Great idea, Hikari!" Asuka enthused the next morning.  
Hikari slipped her left arm out of her backpack strap and pulled the backpack around to her   
front, rummaging for something. "Thanks," she said vaguely. "What was my idea again?"  
Asuka rolled her eyes. "You're funny. Seriously, though, it's a great idea. Talk about a visual   
invasion!"  
Hikari had no idea what her best friend was talking about, but was too caught up in searching   
for her lip-gloss that she didn't question it. Pulling a tube of shimmery gloss from her bag,   
Hikari looked up and noticed something very odd.   
Pinned on bags, taped to notebooks, hooked on lockers, were bright red buttons with the words,   
'Hikari For President!' on them in bold black print.   
Hikari swung her bag to her back and slipped her arm back through the strap. "Where did the   
buttons come from?" she asked, brow furrowed.   
Again Asuka rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Whatever. How did you get them made up so quick?"  
"Asuka," Hikari said patiently, heading down the hall, her friend beside her. "Read my lips.   
Hear my semaphore. Feel my Braille! I didn't order those buttons."  
Asuka's blue eyes widened in surprise. "Seriously? Then where did they come from?"  
Hikari shrugged. "I wish I knew."  
  
Further down the hall, a flustered Touji was struggling to cram another box of 'Hikari For   
President!' buttons into his locker. He leaned on the box with all his weight, vainly trying to   
shove it in.   
_Mental note. Once Hikari campaign is over, begin campaign for bigger lockers._  
Touji kept pushing, turning slightly, hoping his change of position would give him some kind of   
advantage. Instead, his eyes rested on Asuka and Hikari coming down the hall towards him.   
Touji's attempt to fit the box into his locker became a mission of desperation. Hikari spotted   
him and waved; Touji covered his desperation with a smile, all the while calculating the odds   
that he'd get the box in by the time she reached him. He wasn't all too good at math, but he   
had a pretty good idea the figure fell between slim and none.   
Touji stepped back and eyed his locker and the box half-sticking out of it. Making a split   
second decision, Touji threw himself at the box with all his weight. The box squeezed in, and   
Touji was filled with a sense of relief and intense pain. Touji slammed the locker door shut   
and locked it, just in time. Asuka and Hikari were beside him a second later.   
Asuka eyed the locker, the door of which was bulging out slightly. "What the hell have you got   
in there?" she asked.   
_Don't say buttons, don't say buttons, don't say buttons._  
"Porn," Touji said, pleased with his flawless lie.   
Asuka made a disgusted face. "Figures. Let me add that to my list of things I never wanted to   
know about Shinji and his moron friends."  
"You know," Touji began, patting his pockets in search of something. "Some may say that we're   
friends, Asuka." He found the packet of gum he was looking for and offered it to the girls.   
Both took a piece.   
Asuka unwrapped the gum and popped it into her mouth. "You need to earn my friendship, Touji,"   
she said with mock haughtiness.   
"By, like, sharing?" he asked, grinning. "That's what I learnt in kindergarten."  
Asuka backed away. "No, that's OK. I don't think I want to share with you," she said, casting a   
look at his locker. "I think I need to go now. To find Shinji. Because we need to talk."  
Touji exchanged a glance with Hikari. "Asuka would rather share with Shinji." He turned his   
eyes to Asuka. "Don't run away. I won't share with you."  
Asuka laughed. "Thank the lord."  
"So where did you get the buttons?" Touji asked Hikari innocently.   
Hikari shrugged. "Who knows? As far as I know they just materialized."  
"They were probably ordered by some loser who thinks doing this will better his chances of   
scoring a date with you," Asuka predicted cynically.   
_Oh no. She's on to me._  
"I need to go now," Touji said, sounding much like Asuka had minutes earlier. He backed away   
from the girls, sending his locker a silent prayer to not explode open. "So bye." He took off,   
leaving Asuka and Hikari behind.   
"What's his deal?" Hikari wanted to know.   
Asuka hid a smile and cast another look at Touji's locker. She had a feeling that what he was   
hiding was something far more innocuous than porn.   
  
"Remember, Blake. This is a clean fight," Kei reminded him pointedly.   
Blake rolled his eyes as he struggled to carry an armload of election posters. Kei danced ahead   
of him, oblivious to his trouble.   
"Which means," she continued, spinning around abruptly, startling him. "No sabotage. No drawing   
moustaches on Hikari's posters."  
Blake nodded and tilted his head slightly. "What about scars? Can I draw scars on her?"  
"No."  
"Tattoos?"  
"Blake!"  
"Okay, okay," he said, feigning a sigh of resignation. "God, Kei, all you do is ask, ask, ask."  
"Gimme some of those posters."  
"See?"  
Kei grabbed a handful of posters from Blake and handed him a roll of tape. "Shut up get   
started."  
"See?"  
"Blake!"  
  
"You just heard Custard with Girls Like That, off the Loverama CD from back in 1999. That one   
goes out to Sara Chan, who's turning seventeen today, from Yayoi, Chisato, Mari and Tomoko.   
This is Tokyo-3 High Radio, I'm Kensuke Aida and I'll be with you for the next twenty minutes."   
As Kensuke spoke, he replaced the Loverama CD with another, preparing for the next song.   
"Coming up we've got a bit of Peter Hellier, and some Alex Lloyd, but before that, I'd like to   
talk a bit about the upcoming school election. We've got two exceptional candidates, Hikari   
Horaki and Kei Yamaguchi battling it out for the position this year. Both candidates are   
talented, smart, responsible, gorgeous, and, just to cause even more dissension, from different   
ends of the school spectrum. The election date is confirmed for a week from Monday, and I'm   
willing to bet we've got a rocky week-and-a-half ahead of us. On the upside, I'm sure we'll   
have some creative campaigning going on. Next up is Alex Lloyd with Lucky Star." Kensuke   
pressed play, turned off his mike and leaned back in his chair, wondering what the next   
week-and-a-half would bring.  
  
A few minutes into lunchtime, Asuka burst through the cafeteria doors and stormed across to the   
table Shinji had managed to snag. Everyone was already there, and Asuka flung herself into the   
one vacant chair.   
"Good morning, sunshine," Shinji greeted her sarcastically.   
Asuka cast him a dismissive glance, before turning her attention to the entire group.   
"Has any of you been in the courtyard?" she demanded.   
"Frequently," Kensuke responded dryly.   
Asuka rolled her eyes. "I mean today. I mean just now. Have you?"  
Everyone shook their heads.   
"That same jerk from assembly yesterday is handing out flyers for that chick he nominated."  
"It's called campaigning," Kensuke said slowly.   
Asuka slapped him over the head. "I know that! But it's how he's going about it! He's totally   
slagging off every single Tokyo-3 student!"  
Hikari dropped the carrot stick she'd been holding, now interested in what Asuka had to say.   
"What do you mean?"  
"He's out there, handing out his little flyers and soapboxing that this Kei girl should be   
president because Tokyo-3 students have an exaggerated sense of their importance, and that   
City Center students have as much right to be president, and that because an Eva pilot   
destroyed their school, and Eva pilots are Tokyo-3 students, all Tokyo-3 students must be   
evil." Asuka's words came out in a burst, her annoyance and anger at the situation shining   
through. Her face flushed with anger, she grabbed a Snickers from Shinji's hand and bit into   
it.   
"Hey!" Shinji protested.   
Asuka shot him a glare, silently warning him to not even try it.  
Shinji fell silent and watched as the agitated German polished off his Snickers.   
Hikari, of a slightly calmer disposition than her friend, toyed with her necklace thoughtfully.   
"I have to say I'm surprised," she said. "I talked to Kei yesterday and she said she was gonna   
keep this a clean fight."  
Asuka turned her attention away from what was left of the Snickers. "You talked to your   
opposition?" she asked incredulously.   
Hikari nodded; Asuka looked skyward. "Where did I go wrong?" she asked the ceiling, pained.   
"Melodramatic much?" Touji said, rolling his eyes, as he opened his orange juice.   
"Shut up!" Asuka snapped at him. She looked back at Hikari. "Hikari, dear," she said sweetly.   
"This is an election. Your opposition is your enemy. You only talk to them if you're insulting   
them!"  
It was Hikari's turn to roll her eyes. "Jeez, Asuka, take a breather. It's just a high school   
election. It's not like the fate of the planet rests on whether I win or not."  
"I know that," Asuka said, resisting the urge to slap her forehead with exasperation. "But the   
fate of every Tokyo-3 student's self-respect does!"  
Rei calmly sipped her apple juice and surveyed her friends. "You are all forgetting the   
obvious," she said, managing to capture everyone's attention despite the fact that her voice   
was much softer. "You're all forgetting that Hikari is going to win regardless of what the   
opposition says or does."  
"She's got you there, Asuka," Kensuke declared before twisting the lid off a bottle of apricot   
nectar.   
Asuka shot Kensuke a glare for the sole purpose that she could. "Does that mean I can't plan   
acts of terrorism against that nominator jerk guy?"  
"No terrorism," Hikari said firmly.   
"Damn." Asuka sighed and popped the last bite of Shinji's Snickers in her mouth. Shinji watched   
as the last bite disappeared and sighed as well.   
  
  
--  
  
Hikari Horaki's Presidential Election Speech  
I'm guessing that most of you know me. Some of you because we've been through lots of years of   
school together, others because you are planning my death as I speak. Whatever the reason, most   
of you know me. But do any of you know why I should be student body president?  
Ever since -  
  
Why am I bothering with this? I hate making speeches. I don't have a way with public speaking   
like Kensuke does. And I just know that the Gods of Bitter Irony have planned it so Kei   
Yamaguchi is going to have an amazingly, superhuman ability to speak clearly, make eye contact   
and be witty at the same time!  
Statistically, I can't lose. Every Tokyo-3 student is going to vote for me. That much was   
confirmed during Info Tech today when Yayoi told me that everyone is going to vote for me,   
because no one wants one of those 'City Center losers' in a position of power.   
Well, I'm flattered. It's a complete ego boost to hear the only reason you're about to become   
student body president is because the majority doesn't like your opposition.   
You know, reading back on my last sentence, I've gotten much better at sarcasm over the years.   
Speaking of opposition, that'd be Kei Yamaguchi. She's one to look out for. I'm not about to be   
fooled by her slender, almost fragile frame or impassive blue eyes. That girl is so sharp   
it's almost scary. And I've witnessed too many years of butt kissing to not know who's got   
power and who doesn't. And if I'm just going to get this position because of some stupid   
inner-school rivalry, who's to say I deserve the position? Who's to say that Kei isn't the   
better candidate?  
And when I win, every time something goes wrong, I'll wonder if Kei should have won. And things   
will most certainly go wrong. One can only expect that much when the school will automatically   
divide itself once the election results are in.   
Don't get me wrong. I want this position. I'd just like this position under different   
circumstances.   
I know, I know that you can't always get what you want.   
But you kind of wish that you could.  
--  
  
His first reaction to the question was alarm. It was true or false, taking off at least some of   
the pressure, but still, the thought of answering the question incorrectly could have   
repercussions he'd rather not think about.  
He glanced guardedly at the classmates surrounding him, his pen poised over the paper, hovering   
over true and false.   
Someone entered the classroom, distracting him from his task. Blake slammed Kei's magazine   
shut, for the moment abandoning the quiz he'd been doing - 'Are You In Love, Lust, or Just   
Obsessed?' Kei had lent him the magazine, insisting he answer each question truthfully for her   
to appraise his sanity. In retrospect, he wasn't sure why he'd agreed.   
Blake abandoned his desk and headed over to Rei, hoping his knees wouldn't buckle before he got   
there. She was only wearing jeans and pink tank top and yet managed to outclass any girl in the   
room.   
"Hi," he began hesitantly.   
Rei looked up; her red eyes widened slightly. "Hi."  
"I'm Blake," he said, concentrating on stopping his left foot from tapping nervously. "You   
showed me to Biology the other day?"  
Rei nodded in acknowledgement. "You're also the one who nominated Kei Yamaguchi for student   
body president," she stated.   
Blake nodded; couldn't argue there. "Did you get a flyer?" he asked, pulling one from his   
pocket and handing it to her. She scanned the light green leaflet solemnly, and Blake cursed   
himself for giving her one.   
"Sorry," he apologised. "You're friends with Kei's opposition, aren't you?"  
"I'm friends with Hikari," Rei confirmed. "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"  
Blake shook his head, a little unsettled by Rei's impassiveness. "I'm not very good at Biology.   
Well, actually, I really suck at Biology. And I heard you were the one to talk to if I wanted   
to get some help."  
"You need a tutor?" Rei queried, eyes flitting down to the flyer as she spoke.   
Blake smiled wryly. "I prefer the term educator."  
He couldn't be sure, but Blake thought he could see a smile on Rei's face.   
"And you want me to be your . . . educator?"  
"If you don't mind."  
"I'm busy tonight," Rei reflected. "Because I've got . . ." She trailed off. "Plans."  
She wasn't about to admit that those plans involved going to NERV for some tests.   
"But I'm free tomorrow night," she continued. "Is that okay with you?"  
Blake nodded wordlessly, and Rei scribbled something down on a piece of paper.   
"My place, tomorrow at seven," she said, giving him the piece of paper. "Bring all your Biology   
stuff."  
Blake pocketed the piece of paper and offered Rei a smile. "Thanks a lot for this."  
"That's okay."  
Blake headed back to his desk, grinning like a fool.   
Rei covered her face with her hands, feeling like a fool.   
  
--  
  
Rei Ayanami -  
I always thought that those who used the phrase, 'Things are going to get far worse before they   
get better' were just being pessimistic. Now I am starting to realise how true that statement   
can be.   
Things were bad over school vacation when I inadvertently destroyed City Center High. Instead   
of enjoying my last vacation before senior year, I spent the time obsessing over guilt. Things   
got slightly worse when I didn't have anyone to talk to about it. Shinji was busy all vacation,   
most likely because he was obsessing over Asuka. Kensuke for some reason abandons every   
conversation we have after a couple of minutes. I don't feel comfortable talking to anyone   
else.   
Things got worse when two hundred City Center kids were sent to my school. Things got even   
worse when I realised I was the target of bitterness for many City Center kids. Things got even   
worse than that when I met the guy who seems to be the leader of the Anti-Eva-Pilot Society.   
But things have really hit rock bottom now. Blake McDermott, said leader of said society, is   
now seeking my help in Biology.   
Things can't possibly get any worse.   
But, if my present luck holds, they probably will.  
--  
  
"Au revoir, ma petites!'   
As Shinji started packing up his belongings to leave class, Mme Peron approached his desk.   
"Shinji, I would like to talk to you," the young French teacher said, her words carrying the   
faintest hint of a French accent.   
"Sure," Shinji said obligingly, looking at his teacher expectantly.   
"You currently hold the second highest grade point average in the school, and the highest in   
French."  
Shinji checked over his shoulder nervously. "Don't tell anyone."  
Mme Peron nodded understandingly; having taught Shinji for three years, she knew all too well   
of his insistence that his high grades not become common knowledge. "You also hold the highest   
grade in environmental studies."  
Shinji nodded. "You're my careers advisor. You know that I want to become an environmental   
scientist."  
Mme Peron smiled. "Yes, I do know. And I also know that you are the best candidate for this."  
Shinji's brow furrowed. "For what?"  
"Every year this school offers a year-long stay in France for a French student. Every year,   
the teacher in charge of the French program nominates a senior student for this program. This   
year, I am in charge of the French program. And I wish to nominate you."  
Shinji's dark blue eyes widened within an inch of their lives. "You what?" he asked   
incredulously.   
Mme Peron didn't bother repeating herself; she knew that he had heard. "I have also contacted   
one of France's leading environmental firms. If you accept what I am offering, you have a   
one-year position at this firm."  
Shinji sat down abruptly, a little overwhelmed by this information. "A year in France?" he said   
in awe. "A year at an environmental firm?" He looked up at his teacher. "This is a once in a   
lifetime opportunity, isn't it?"  
Mme Peron chose her next words carefully, not wanting to put any unnecessary pressure on him.   
"I suppose it is." She eyed Shinji, waiting his reaction. The only noticeable reaction was that   
he had paled; other than that, he seemed to be in shock. "You don't have to make a decision   
now," she assured him. "Go home, think it over, discuss it with your guardian. But I will need   
to know in the next few weeks."  
In a daze, Shinji rose and picked up his belongings. He left the room, not taking notice of   
the decided emptiness of the halls or the fact that his talk with Mme Peron had gone several   
minutes into lunchtime.   
All he could think about was what he'd just been told.  
A year in France.   
A year at an environmental firm.  
An opportunity of a lifetime.  
Shinji suddenly had an overwhelming urge to slam his head against a locker. Not one to ignore   
urges, Shinji did so and promptly looked up to see his locker of choice was Touji's, and that   
said locker was bursting at the seams.   
"Mental note. Ask Touji what the hell he has in his locker."  
As Shinji headed to the cafeteria, he considered his last words.   
"Mental note. Stop making mental notes out loud."  
  
Shinji joined his friends in the cafeteria, did a headcount and realised two were missing.   
"Where are the girls?" he asked.   
Rei looked up from her salad and looked at Shinji pointedly.   
"I mean the other two," he rushed to explain. "Asuka and Hikari."  
Touji shrugged. "No idea. I haven't seen either of them since this morning," he informed his   
friends, trying to scan the cafeteria for Hikari without drawing attention to himself.   
Kensuke rolled his eyes. "Asuka's probably dragged Hikari off to some dark corner to lecture   
her on the do's and don't of running for student body president. I can see her cracking the   
whip as we speak."  
Touji nodded sagely in agreement. "Can I buy a ticket to that event?"  
Everyone ignored Touji's comment.   
"Hey, Touji, what the hell have you got in your locker?" Shinji asked, recalling his previous   
mental note.   
_Don't say buttons, don't say buttons, don't say buttons._  
Touji opened his mouth to feed his friends the same lie he'd fed Asuka and Hikari, but closed   
it upon the realisation that Kensuke would no doubt want to check if he was lying. He suddenly   
wished fervently that Rei was elsewhere - he didn't mind letting Shinji and Kensuke in on his   
plans, but he didn't want to tell Rei for fear she'd let it slip to Asuka or Hikari. He didn't   
know exactly what girls talked about when guys weren't around, but he was pretty sure that   
there was a lot of sharing involved.   
Rei noticed that Touji was staring at her with a look that pretty much screamed, 'Please be   
elsewhere!', and she stood up. "I'm going to get some orange juice," she announced. "But I   
might be awhile, because oranges are very rare in these parts."  
Touji smiled gratefully at Rei. She offered him a small smile in return.   
As soon as Rei departed, Touji opened his mouth to let his friends in on his secret, only to   
realise they were involved in some bizarre game of Charades.   
Kensuke held up a finger at Shinji.   
"One word," Shinji acknowledged.  
Kensuke nodded and tapped his ear.   
"Sounds like," Shinji continued.  
Again Kensuke nodded. He then started baaing, earning him some very odd looks from all over the   
cafeteria.  
"Sheep?" Shinji guessed. Kensuke shook his head. "Lamb?" Kensuke shook his head. "Ewe?"  
Kensuke shook his head again and made his baaing weaker and more pitiful.   
"Mutton!" Shinji exclaimed.   
Kensuke nodded enthusiastically.   
"One word, sounds like mutton," Shinji mused. "Button?"  
Touji's jaw dropped, practically grazing the Laminex table surface. "How the hell did you   
know?" he demanded.   
Kensuke laughed. "Do I look stupid?" He paused. "Don't answer that."  
Shinji looked at his friends. "What are you talking about?"  
"The sudden influx of Vote For Hikari buttons have been provided by none other than . . ."   
Kensuke trailed of dramatically. "Touji!"  
Touji whacked his friend across the head. "Keep your voice down!" he hissed.   
"YOU ordered those buttons!" Shinji exclaimed, which was hard to do while keeping his voice   
down.   
Touji turned an interesting shade of red and nodded. "Look, don't tell anyone, okay?" he said,   
his voice serious. "I don't want Hikari to know."  
Shinji's brow furrowed. "Why not? She'll appreciate that you did something so thoughtful for   
her."  
Touji shrugged, his blush growing deeper. He didn't want to explain that he didn't want her to   
know that he'd do anything for her. He didn't want to explain that he was afraid she didn't   
look at him the same way.   
Shinji recognised the determination in Touji's eyes and knew that he wouldn't explain.   
Kensuke also recognised the determination but was somewhat more blunt that Shinji.   
"Touji, we all know you've been crushing on Hikari since eighth grade."  
Touji's jaw dropped again, this time so fast he nearly dislocated it. He tried to cover up his   
shock. "I . . . I don't know what you're talking about!"  
Kensuke waved a hand with boredom, clearly not interested in Touji's flustered denial. "Save   
it. Me and Shinji are your best friends. Of course it's patently obvious to us."   
Touji sighed. "So how long have you guys known?"  
"Since eighth grade," Shinji said.   
"What?" Touji cried. "You've known all this time? You could have told me you knew and spared me   
four years of grief!"  
"Yeah, right!" Kensuke retorted. "And risk visible scarring? No thank you!"  
Shinji decided to step in before an endless and pointless argument got underway. "Look, Touji.   
You've got some secret campaign going here. Don't you think you could do with the help of your   
two best friends?"  
"You'll help?" Touji asked.   
Kensuke rolled his eyes. "Well, that was a blinding flash of the obvious! Of course we will!"  
At this point, Rei approached the table, holding a bottle of orange juice. "Can I come back?"   
she asked Touji. "Or should I go get some more juice?"  
Touji grinned. "It's OK. You can sit down."  
As Rei sat and opened her juice, Touji tried to keep his smile down. With the help of his   
friends, Hikari's campaign was going to be superb. And maybe, just maybe after she was voted   
in, he'd have an opportunity to tell her.   
  
--  
  
- Kensuke Aida's New Years Resolutions - Progression  
  
I will stop picking out parallels between Asuka and Satan in Shinji's presence. I will continue   
to pick out parallels when he's not around. I can't deny the truth.   
*Surprisingly, this resolution is going quite well, because, surprisingly, Asuka has been far   
nicer than usual this year. Could it be that one Asuka Langley Soryu is getting soft?* (Note   
to self - Do not suggest this to Asuka. Just because she's been nicer doesn't mean she can't   
beat the bejeezus out of me.)  
  
I will try to get Touji and Hikari together and try to do it tactfully. Tactfully,   
unfortunately, means without alcohol.   
*So far, so good. Well, I haven't really done much in the way of this yet, but it is early days   
yet. And by helping Touji with his secret Hikari campaign, things for the two of them are   
looking up.*  
  
I will come up with different betting pool each week just to keep things interesting.   
*Well, early days, but I have got one running at the moment. Naturally, it's a pool about who   
will win the election. Hikari's the favourite, as if that wasn't a given.*  
  
I will not get busted for running a different betting pool each week.   
*So far, so good.*  
  
I will attempt to break my conversation record with Rei, which is currently 7 minutes 13   
seconds, which is as far as I got before I was overwhelmed by how stunningly beautiful she is.   
*Not so good. I can be in her presence longer than 7 minutes 13 seconds if we're in a group   
situation. One on one, I have no hope. Is it possible that she got even more beautiful over   
vacation?*  
  
I will join forces with Touji and possibly Hikari to get Shinji and Asuka to admit their   
feelings.   
*Haven't started this yet. I need a plan. I think this might be easier to do when Touji and   
Hikari get their act together; that way, we'll have a relationship perspective to help the   
plan along.*  
  
And above all, I will ask someone out and try not to care when she laughs in my face.   
*I refuse to get into the progression - or lack thereof - of this resolution.*  
--  
  
Shinji Ikari -  
Did you ever have someone talk about you as if you're not there, despite the fact that you're   
standing right in front of them? Misato and Asuka have a tendency to do that, and tonight was   
no exception.   
I was twenty minutes late for the tests Misato scheduled for after school. I was late because   
I stayed behind after school to tell Mme Peron that I was going to accept her offer. I wasn't   
about to share this with Misato or Asuka - or anyone, for that matter. If I'm not sure how I   
feel about this, how can I be expected to discuss it?  
So I refused to explain my lateness, and Misato and Asuka spent most of dinner trying to   
wangle an explanation from me. When I didn't budge, they gave up and started concocting an   
elaborate scenario to explain why I was so late. By the end of dinner, they'd decided I'd had   
a secret rendezvous under the Glebe Point Bridge with some blonde called Olivia. I didn't   
bother pointing out that not only do I have no idea where the Glebe Point Bridge is, I also   
don't know any blonde Olivias. Actually, I don't know any Olivias. And there are no blondes   
at Tokyo-3 High.   
I can make light of the situation and push it into the deep recesses of my mind, for the   
simple reason that the conversation at dinner was so ridiculous. But part of me knows I can't   
avoid the subject forever. That sooner or later, I'm going to have to tell Misato and Asuka.   
Sooner or later? I'm going for later.  
  
--  
Kei closed her eyes as the night air breezed over her, crisp and cool. The familiar momentum   
of the creaky old swing set her dad had built years ago helped her put things into perspective.   
It reminded her that even though she was at a different school, other things were still the   
same.   
"You gonna tell me why you're such a perky puppy today?" she asked, eyes still closed.   
"Maybe," Blake responded teasingly as he swung beside her.   
"Stop being elusive," she said. "Tell me. Hopefully, it'll be something I can remind you of   
whenever you're in one of your funks."  
"I have a biology study session tomorrow night," Blake informed her, sounding positively   
cheerful.  
Kei opened her eyes and looked at her best friend. "You hate biology."  
Blake nodded. "Can't argue with you there." He flashed Kei a grin. "It's who my tutor is   
that's important."  
Kei suppressed the urge to bang her head on a hard surface. "Let me guess," she said wryly.   
"Rei?"  
"My best friend, the psychic," Blake said sarcastically.   
Kei ignored the comment and concentrated on swinging higher. "Biology study session," Kei said   
thoughtfully. "Nothing more romantic than amoebae!"  
"For your information, Kei," Blake said haughtily. "All I want from Rei is friendship."  
Kei rolled her eyes. "Sure. And Second Impact occurred because no one wanted to watch the   
Sydney Olympics."  
Blake laughed and swung higher.   
  
"What are you wearing on Saturday night?" Hikari asked as she examined her hair for split   
ends.  
"Saturday night?" Asuka echoed vaguely, flipping through channels without paying attention to   
what she passed.  
Hikari leaned over and grabbed the remote. "First of all, enough with the channel surfing.   
You're driving me insane. Second of all, Saturday night? Homecoming slash orientation dance.   
Do you ever pay attention to signs around the school?"  
Asuka ignored her friend's question. "The dance. I don't know what I'm wearing. I'll figure   
that out closer to the date."  
"It's Wednesday night!"  
"What's your point?"  
Hikari sighed. "You know what sucks about our school?"  
Asuka rolled her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "Let me count the ways," she said dryly.   
Hikari continued as if she hadn't heard Asuka. "No one ever shows anything resembling   
enthusiasm towards school activities. The only reason half the people will show on Saturday   
is so they can go to the after-parties."  
Asuka fixed her friend with a level gaze. "Hikari. It's a school dance. It's a bunch of   
teenybopper skanks in strapless minidresses dancing to teenybopper tunes chosen by some loser   
DJ who'll try to tag along to the after-parties because he has no life of his own."  
Hikari blinked. "Cynical much?"  
"It's not cynicism, it's reality," Asuka declared.   
"So, what? You're not gonna show?"  
"I'll show. I heard Kristi's having another party afterwards. That's the only reason I'm   
going."  
Hikari sighed and started flipping through the channels. "Yet another Hikari hypothesis   
confirmed."  
  
--  
  
-Blake McDermott on the pitfalls of having a girl for a best friend  
  
When I first moved to Tokyo-3 from California five years ago, I was pretty edgy. Can you blame   
me? I had just left my birthplace, moved to an unfamiliar country, I wasn't fluent in Japanese,   
and to top it all off, I was entering puberty. Add the factors, do the math. Theoretically, I   
probably should have killed myself from depression.   
But luckily for me, I met Kei. On my eighth day of school, I lost the watch my father had   
given me the day before he left us. I was sitting in the courtyard, head in my hands, when   
Kei sat next to me. She asked me what was wrong, I explained, and she helped me look for it.   
We spent all day looking for it, looking until we nearly passed out from exhaustion. I didn't   
even know this girl, but she stayed with me, skipping her classes, skipping lunch, helping me   
look. We didn't find it, and we had detention out of the wazoo for skipping class. It occurred   
to me, years later, that losing that watch was the best thing that could have happened to me.   
If I hadn't lost it, I may never have found my best friend.   
Kei really is the best friend I've ever had. I trust her more than anything or anyone, and I   
know it's mutual. I'm the only she's ever told about . . . yeah, well, I won't get into it.   
The point is, I know Kei better than anyone, and knowing her like this, makes me feel kind of   
responsible for her. Like I need to protect her. I guess maybe it's because of how fragile she   
seems - she looks so tiny and delicate. Sometimes I want to put her in a box so she doesn't   
get hurt.   
Of course, if Kei knew this she'd kick my butt. So I don't tell her any of this. Sometimes I   
tell myself that it'd be like this with any best friend. But somehow I know that life with Kei   
is slightly more complex.  
But you know what? I wouldn't have it any other way.  
--  
  
"So, I was thinking we could all hang out at my place tonight," Kensuke suggested, unwrapping   
an ice cream.   
"I'm there," Shinji said in answer to the unasked question.   
"Sounds cool," Hikari said.   
"Downright frosty," Asuka agreed, somewhat sarcastically.   
Touji picked a piece of chocolate off his ice cream and popped it into his mouth. "Count me   
in."  
Kensuke looked at Rei. "How about you, Rei?"  
"I can't," she said, looking down at her Biology textbook. Had she looked up, she'd have seen   
the disappointment that flashed briefly in Kensuke's eyes.   
"How come?" Shinji asked curiously.   
Rei sighed and looked up. "I'm tutoring someone in Biology tonight," she explained.   
"Who?" Shinji asked.   
Rei shrugged. "It's not important."  
"Come on, Rei," Asuka coaxed, now equally curious. "Tell us."  
"It's not important," Rei insisted.   
As Shinji and Asuka tried to get Rei to tell, Hikari had calmly picked up Rei's school   
organizer and flipped to today's date. There, in Rei's neat writing were the words, 'Biology   
study session - Blake McDermott, 7:30pm'.   
"Blake McDermott?" Hikari read out loud, knowing the name but not placing it.   
Asuka had a good memory for names. "Blake McDermott?" she exclaimed, outraged.   
Rei wished fervently that she were elsewhere. She avoided the stunned, quizzical eyes of her   
friends, and instead looked out at the students milling around the cafeteria. Blake - for   
once not with Kei - caught her eye and offered her a wave. Rei returned the wave   
halfheartedly.   
Asuka watched the exchange with her jaw somewhere around her waist. "El Jerko is crushing on   
Rei?" she said in disbelief.   
"He is not crushing on me," Rei contradicted quietly.   
Asuka continued as if Rei hadn't spoken. "Captain of the Anti-Pilot Jerk-squad asked _you_ to   
tutor him? What's up with that?"  
Kensuke and Rei exchanged a wary glance - Asuka caught the glance and interpreted it correctly.   
"He doesn't know," she stated, a little surprised.   
Rei considered lying, but decided against it - it wasn't really her style. "No," she admitted.   
"He doesn't."  
Kensuke regarded his friend with a raised eyebrow. "You know, Rei, not to be a downer or   
anything, but he's gonna find out sooner or later. And I think he should he find out from   
you."  
Rei sighed softly and ran a hand through her hair. "I know. Don't worry. I'll tell him   
tonight."  
  
--  
Rei Ayanami - The Case Against Myself/Count The Selfish Ways  
  
- I could have told Blake that first day we met, instead of running away.   
- I could have stood beside Asuka and argued with Blake during assembly instead of sinking   
lower in my seat and praying he wouldn't notice who I was sitting with.  
- I could have told him the minute I found out he was spouting anti-Eva pilot opinions for   
Kei's campaign.   
- I could have told him in Biology instead of accepting his anti-Eva pilot propaganda flyers.   
- I could have told him I couldn't tutor him in said Biology class because I was an Eva pilot.   
- I could have told him tonight at the study session, instead of trying my best to keep away   
from the subject. I meant to tell him tonight. I really did. But he was so patient and cheerful   
and his laugh was so . . . I don't know what, but I couldn't tell him. And not because I don't   
want to hurt him, even though I don't. I didn't tell him because I don't want to alienate him.   
I want to be friends with him. I want to keep tutoring him. *I* want. It doesn't get much more   
selfish than that, does it?  
  
--  
Blake McDermott -  
Rei Ayanami - she's beautiful, sweet, smart *and* manages to explain Biology in a way that   
makes sense. What is the girl, a direct descendent of God or something?  
I know when I said to Kei that all I wanted from Rei is friendship I was being sarcastic.   
But tonight made me realize something. If that's all that happens between us, I don't mind.   
If we end up as friends, I'll be happy. Because just spending time with her makes me happy.   
And I won't judge her on the fact that she's friends with the Eva pilots. I can deal with that.   
Being friends with that red-headed girl or the guy, Ikari, doesn't change who Rei is.   
  
--  
Kei Yamaguchi -  
She didn't tell him. No one needs to tell me. I can tell just by his happiness that he still   
doesn't know.   
  
--  
"I hate legal studies," Kensuke complained, slamming his locker door shut.   
"Slam it a little harder, Kensuke," Shinji commented sarcastically. "That helps."  
"If you hate legal so much, why did you take the course?" Rei asked, her comment somewhat   
more helpful than Shinji's.   
Kensuke sighed. "Because I needed one more elective and I figured this was as good as any."  
Kensuke failed to mention that the most influential factor in him picking this subject was   
that Rei had already picked it.   
"You could transfer," Shinji suggested in an attempt at helpfulness.   
"To what?" Kensuke asked, looking at his friend expectantly.   
"Psych, enviro, drama, business management, food tech," Shinji said, rattling off the list.   
"There's plenty of spaces in the dance class," Rei pointed out, a slight smile on her face.   
Kensuke made a face and pushed the door to room 233 open. "No thank you. If I need to choose   
between pirouettes and a teacher who's so intensely boring he should be selling encyclopedias   
for a living, I'll go for the latter."  
"Pity," Shinji said in mock disappointment. "You'd look great in tights."  
Kensuke couldn't help it - he laughed. The three entered the room. Rei's eyes fell on Blake,   
sitting in the middle row, toying with his Neo-Glo Pen. He noticed Rei and lifted his hand in   
a wave. Rei shifted uncomfortably and returned the wave, her eyes darting to see whether   
Shinji and Kensuke had noticed. Luckily for Rei, they were too absorbed in some hushed   
discussion to notice. Rei sank into a seat beside Kensuke, feeling drained. She wasn't   
accustomed to keeping secrets. Especially not ones of this magnitude. Suddenly she had an   
overwhelming desire to lay her head on the desk and just attempt to slip out of the human   
race for awhile.   
The door swung open and Rei saw Kensuke make a face at the prospect of the entrance of Mr.   
Kudoh, the most boring man on earth. His face changed from pained to surprised - the man   
walking through the door was not Mr. Kudoh.   
The stranger, a tall dark haired man with a bit of facial hair happening couldn't have been   
more than 27. He took the traditional teaching seat at the front of the class, leaned back in   
his chair, and smiled languidly.   
"How's it going?"  
The class murmured a chorus of OK's and good's.   
"I'm Mr. Takei. I'm substituting today because your normal teacher is dead or dying or   
something. No, not really, he's just got the flu. You with the blue shirt, don't look so   
disappointed."  
All heads swiveled to look at Kensuke, who tried his best to look like he wasn't wearing a   
blue shirt.   
"Unfortunately," Mr. Takei continued, tilting his chair back. "I know close to zip about   
legal studies. So basically this a free for all."  
The class exchanged speculative glances and started talking. Mr. Takei held up a hand and the   
room fell silent - the man was clearly one whose demeanor demanded attention, despite his   
youthful appearance.   
"But first," he said, righting his chair and leaning forward. "I have a question to ask. I've   
been wandering the halls and one question has been on my mind - what's the go with this   
election I've been hearing about?"  
Rei closed her eyes, sincerely wishing that question had never been asked and that Blake   
would not take the opportunity to get on his soapbox.   
"The deal is such," Shinji said, drumming his pen on the edge of the desk. "Elections for   
student body president are being held on Monday. There are two nominees, Hikari Horaki and   
Kei Something or Rather."  
"Yamaguchi," a Kei supporter supplied, a touch of irritation in their voice.   
Shinji continued as if they hadn't spoken. "The two nominees both come from rival schools,   
and there's a lot of animosity. So on and so forth."  
Mr. Takei nodded thoughtfully. "And who do you think will win . . ." Mr. Takei glanced down   
at the class identification list. "Mr. Ikari?"  
Shinji smiled. "Hikari, naturally."  
"And why's that?"  
"Because Tokyo-3 students have an exaggerated sense of their own importance."  
All eyes shifted to Blake, who was wearing the same expression he had during assembly - the   
smirk that made him look like a class A jerk. The one Asuka had dubbed 'The Jerk Smirk'.   
"Eva pilots in particular. Isn't that right, Mr. Ikari?" Blake continued sardonically.   
The eyes shifted to Mr. Takei, who merely smiled, leaned back, and said, "Controversy. I   
like it."  
Shinji looked exasperated. "What is your problem, McDermott?" he demanded.   
"Do you want to hear the part where our school got destroyed or we got treated like crap by   
obnoxious Tokyo-3 kids?"  
"Yeah. You forgot the part where self-sacrificing Tokyo-3 students took in a bunch of whining,   
ungrateful City Center students," Shinji retorted.   
"Ungrateful?" Blake echoed indignantly, rising to his feet. "We're supposed to be grateful   
when all you do is remind us of how noble you all are and how undeserving we are!"  
"We never said anything like that!" Shinji protested, standing up to come eye to eye with   
Blake.   
"You didn't have to," Blake said, his voice cold as ice. "The way you and the rest like you   
walk down the halls and look at us with utter disdain says it all. And you Eva pilots are the   
worst. I've seen the way you and that red-haired girl walk the halls like you own the school   
and everyone in it."  
Shinji's jaw clenched - bringing Asuka into the equation made it personal. "Eva pilots do not   
think they own the school," he said tightly. "We are part of this school. We have been for a   
long time. But instead of trying to become part of the school, you City Center kids are   
intent on dividing the school. Because of an accident no one could stop."  
"You and that red-haired girl -"  
"Her name is Asuka," Shinji cut in, annoyed.  
"Fine. You and *Asuka* keep reminding me of how much you've done for me and how often you've   
saved my life. So I'm thinking, if you're that fantastic, you should have been able to avoid   
smashing our school to pieces."  
Shinji looked skyward, not believing the gall of this guy. "It doesn't work like that."   
Seeing the skeptical look on Blake's face, Shinji turned to Rei for help. "Rei, back me up   
here."  
"Hey," Blake said, sounding irritated. "Don't bring Rei into this."  
Shinji turned back to Blake. "Oh, what?" he asked sarcastically. "You hate Eva pilots unless   
you're crushing on them?"  
Blake, for once, wasn't ready with a comeback. He blinked; his brow furrowed. "What?"  
It was with that simple query that Shinji understood. His dark eyes widened in surprise. "You   
don't know," he stated unnecessarily.   
"Know what?" Blake asked uneasily.   
Shinji didn't respond straight away; he studied Blake's face carefully and saw hidden deep in   
his eyes was a spark of suspicion. "I think you know what I'm talking about," Shinji said   
thoughtfully. "Or at least you suspect."  
A haze of uncertainty and apprehension darkened Blake's eyes slightly. He stared at Shinji   
hard, trying to determine exactly what Shinji was getting at. When he saw an almost   
sympathetic look in the other boy's dark blue eyes, he flinched. He understood.   
"No way," Blake declared, in the vain hope that him saying that would change the way things   
were. "She can't be."  
Shinji nodded. "Yes. She can be."  
"You're lying," Blake said desperately. He turned to Rei, his eyes silently pleading her to   
agree. To say that Shinji was lying.   
With some courage, Rei stood up and met Blake's eyes. "He's not lying," she said quietly.   
Blake gripped the edge of his desk in an attempt to gain control. "You're a pilot," he said,   
not letting the statement curl into a question.   
Rei nodded slightly.   
Blake struggled to assess the situation rationally; as he did, something occurred to him.   
"Hang on. If he's the pilot of Unit 01," he began, gesturing to Shinji. "And that Asuka girl   
is the pilot of Unit 02 . . . that means that you pilot . . ."  
"Unit 00," Rei filled in softly.   
  
As Kei struggled with her combination lock on her locker, she heard a classroom door open   
down the hall. She looked up and saw Blake storm out of the room and down the hall in the   
opposite direction. As Kei watched on silently, Rei also left the classroom. She called out   
to Blake and when he didn't respond, she slumped against the doorframe in defeat. A second   
later, Shinji left the room, looking apologetic.   
Kei's arm fell to her side, her combination lock momentarily forgotten.   
"Well," she said quietly. "I guess he found out."  
  
When Kei spotted Blake in the courtyard, she was sharply reminded of a time several years ago,   
when they'd first met. She stood behind him, partially because she didn't want to see the hurt   
on his face.   
"You found out," she said quietly.   
Blake's back stiffened slightly, yet not so slightly that Kei didn't notice. "You knew?" he   
asked in disbelief.   
"Uh-huh."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
Kei's pale blue eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?" she said sharply. "Blake, put it in perspective.   
What would you have said if I told you?"  
"That I could look after myself," he admitted.   
"Exactly."  
Blake raked a hand through his dark hair. "I know, Kei, it's just . . . I don't know. How am   
I supposed to react?"  
Kei regarded her best friend sympathetically and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry,   
Blake. There are tons of pretty girls out there."  
Blake sighed. "It's not just that. I liked Rei. I thought she was a nice girl. I thought we   
got along so well. And then . . ."  
"Just because you found out that she's a pilot doesn't change who she is," Kei said gently.   
"And it doesn't change the fact that you had a good time with her."  
"I know that. But you know what? I think I could handle it if she was just any other pilot.   
I think I could get over it. But she's not just any pilot, Kei. She's the one. The pilot of   
Unit 00."  
Feeling her friend's pain like it was her own, Kei wrapped her arms around his neck and   
lightly rested her chin on the top of his head. "You'll be okay," she said softly.  
Blake closed his eyes and the two remained silent for awhile.   
"You want to know the worst part, Kei?"  
"What?"  
"I'm never gonna pass Biology now."  
Kei laughed and rested her cheek on the top of his head. "You'll be fine," she said   
confidently. "You'll be fine."  
  
By lunchtime the word was out that Blake had been enlightened on Rei's piloting status.   
Dropping her bag carelessly on the floor, Asuka sat down across from Rei, leaned forward   
and rested her chin in her hands.   
"Well," she said.   
Shinji, sitting beside Rei, a comforting hand resting on her back, shot Asuka a look of   
warning. Asuka, true to form, pretended not to see it. To Shinji's immense relief, Hikari   
joined them before Asuka said anything. Sitting beside Asuka, Hikari looked at Rei with   
sympathetic brown eyes.   
Asuka was itching to say something, but Shinji's unwavering warning eyes were slightly   
disconcerting. Somewhere between legal and lunch, Shinji had slipped into Assertive Shinji   
mode, a mode which Asuka still had some trouble defying. Asuka started in on her lunch - if   
she didn't eat, she knew she'd say something she'd probably regret.   
"Where're Kensuke and Touji?" Asuka asked with great control.   
"I'm right here," Touji said, coming up from behind Asuka and sitting across from Hikari.   
"Kensuke's at a meeting."  
"What about?" Hikari questioned.  
"Allocated budgets for programs this year," Touji explained. "He's trying to hit the school   
council up for more money for the station. Don't think he'll get it though. The money's being   
spread more thinly this year because of the City Center arrivals."  
Hikari cast Rei a wary look at the mention of City Center.   
Asuka looked down at the table and realised with a degree of annoyance that she had eaten all   
of her lunch. That meant that there was no stopping her now.   
"So, Rei," she began, trying her best to ignore the glare that Shinji was giving her. "I   
never pictured Wonder Girl as Deception Girl."  
Asuka had expected Rei to hit back in her quiet, understated, yet equally powerful way. She   
didn't.  
"Don't worry," Touji said dryly. "Rei's too busy not eating her lunch to respond."  
Finally Rei became attuned to the world around her. She looked up. "What?"  
Asuka opened her mouth to spout some sarcastic remark, but fell silent when she looked into   
Rei's red eyes. She saw the pain, the anger she had toward herself, and the guilt. Asuka   
felt a wash of uncharacteristic sympathy.   
"You want to talk about it?" she asked gently, causing jaws to drop all around the table.  
Rei quickly hid her surprise. "Thanks. But . . . I think I just need some time to think."  
Asuka nodded. "Yeah, well, you have my number."  
Everyone hid their surprise and continued the usual lunchtime chatter. But no one could   
ignore the fact that something had changed.   
  
--  
Asuka Langley Soryu -   
I felt for sorry for the girl.   
Can you believe it? After years of tormenting her, harassing her and mocking her misfortunes,   
all she had to do was turn those pain-filled red eyes to me and every snide comment I had   
lined up disappeared.   
Her eyes weren't the only ones on me. Shinji's were as well. And those dark blue eyes are   
extremely disconcerting when they want to be.   
I think that maybe . . . just maybe Shinji is the reason I was nice to Rei. It's pretty   
obvious he cares about her. It was pretty obvious he wanted me to exercise some tact for once   
in my life. It was pretty obvious he didn't want to upset Rei.   
So I didn't upset Rei. Because he didn't want me to. But I don't know why I did what he   
wanted.   
Or maybe I do know. And I just don't want to admit it.   
  
--  
  
"Nervous about Monday?" Touji questioned Hikari, as they maneuvered their way through the   
cafeteria.   
"Oh, no," Hikari responded vaguely. "Just because this stupid election is causing school wide   
dissension? What's there to be nervous about?"  
Before Touji could respond, he walked straight into Rei, who was leading the group out of the   
cafeteria. Touji looked up to see what had stopped Rei.   
More specifically, who.   
Blake.   
To Rei's credit, she spoke up before Touji or Shinji could intervene.   
"Excuse me," she said.  
Blake looked at her, green eyes blank. Kei, beside him, studied his expression carefully. To   
the others he looked dispassionate. Only Kei could pick up the tension in his jaw. "Yeah?"   
he asked.   
Rei blinked but didn't look away, not giving into his intimidation games. "You're in the way,"   
she said flatly. "And I need to get out."  
Blake stepped aside and gestured to the door with exaggerated politeness. "Oh, sorry," he   
said sarcastically. "I wouldn't want to slow you down. You probably have someone to lie to,   
right?"  
Before Rei could reply, he turned and walked out of the cafeteria. Kei followed, shooting   
Rei a brief apologetic glance.   
Touji momentarily turned his attention away from Hikari. He placed a hand on Rei's arm,   
looking at her with a mixture of curiosity and sympathy. "Are you OK?"  
Rei forced herself to nod, attempting to look like Blake's words hadn't stung. "I'm fine,"   
she said. "Let's go."  
No one pushed it, but they exchanged silent glances. For one brief second, Rei's face had   
betrayed her emotions. And Blake's words had hurt. A lot.   
  
"You OK?" Kei asked Blake, touching his arm gently.   
He turned to her and nodded. "Sure, why wouldn't I be?"  
_Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you just had an encounter with the girl you liked until you   
found out she destroyed our school?_ Kei thought with exasperation. Thankfully, her mouth   
articulated itself somewhat better.   
"Just thought I'd ask. Might be tough."  
Blake flashed his best friend a smile. "I'm fine Kei. You don't need to worry."  
Kei stopped; Blake kept walking. She watched him walk and shook her head, closing her blue   
eyes briefly.   
"Liar," she whispered.   
  
--  
Kei Yamaguchi -  
Sometimes Blake really pisses me off. Every time something bad happens, he tries to convince   
me he's fine. Like he's totally above having his heart broken. Well, sorry Blake, but your   
fake smiles don't convince me that you're fine. The only thing it convinces me of is that   
you're suffering from major denial.   
For as long as I've known him, Blake has dealt with all bad news the exact same way - he   
doesn't. And because he doesn't show his emotions, that makes it all the more important to   
analyze every single thing he says or does. After years and years of looking past his, "I'm   
so cool, I don't need emotions" façade, I can read the boy like a Dr. Seuss book.   
So even though he pretends to be fine, like that whole thing with Rei didn't hurt, I can tell   
he's lying. I can see it every time he looks at her, every time someone says her name, every   
time he looks at his damn Biology book. I can see that he's hurting.   
And I feel terrible. Because I knew. Because I could have told him. Better yet, I could have   
told Rei to tell him herself. Even though I rationalize why I didn't say anything, I still   
feel terrible. I didn't do anything wrong. The thing is, I didn't do anything right, either.  
That ends now.  
  
--  
  
Asuka looked down at the piece of paper in her hand and then looked up, checking the number   
on the mailbox. "Well," she said to no one in particular. "Guess this is the place."  
  
Kei glanced at her watch and cursed under her breath. She had to be there ten minutes ago;   
she figured the talking part would take maybe an hour and she had to be somewhere after that   
was over. She looked at her watch, she looked down the street. Sighing, she started running.   
Running went totally against:  
Personal Rule #33 - Never run in public if it can be helped.  
But Kei had a feeling that this whole situation was beyond rules.  
  
At home, Rei cast a look at the wall clock. Ten past seven. Had things gone according to plan,   
she'd have been somewhere else right now.   
  
At home, Shinji re-read the note in his hand for the tenth time, trying to find the part that   
said this was a joke. It was Asuka's turn to make dinner, and she thought all she had to do   
was leave a cutesy note to weasel out of it? Grumbling, Shinji headed towards the kitchen.   
  
As Blake's doorbell rang, he looked at the clock. Ten past seven. He grinned as headed   
towards the door; Kei knew he'd had a study session with Rei lined up for seven. No doubt   
she was trying to keep his mind off it. He opened the door, and blinked with surprise. It   
wasn't Kei. In fact, the girl who has standing there was somewhere between the Pope and   
Mary Queen of Scots on his list of people he didn't expect to see that night.   
"Nice reception," Asuka said sarcastically.   
Blake covered his surprise at his visitor with a languid smirk. "My dear Asuka," he said,   
his tone clearly sardonic. "To what do I owe the pleasure? Here to assess your superiority   
again?"  
Asuka glared at him; Blake had to hand it to her. The girl had a good glaring skills. "Cut   
the crap, McDermott," she said bluntly. "You know I'm not here about us."  
"Assuming there is an us," Blake retorted.   
"There's always an us," Asuka shot back without skipping a beat. "Whether I like it or not.   
I know you, I hate you, this constitutes as a relationship."  
"Don't take it to heart if I say I'm not looking for a relationship," Blake responded dryly,   
leaning against the doorframe, his body language conveying that he wasn't in the least bit   
threatened by Asuka.   
Asuka rolled her blue eyes. "Oh please. Stop changing the subject. I'm here for a reason."  
Blake's face lost all hint of humor. "We have nothing to talk about on that subject," he   
stated flatly.   
"Agreed," Asuka said, surprising him. "We won't be talking about anything. I'll be telling   
you."  
Blake opened his mouth to respond but Asuka was already off and running.   
"Look, I'm gonna level with you. Rei and I never really get along. We fight. We argue. You   
know what? I've even hit her. But I've known the girl for years and even though I hate to   
admit it, I do care about what happens to her. And I think you're quite possibly the lowest   
being on earth because of the way you reacted. So what if Rei is a pilot? You liked her before   
you knew. Do you really think what she does changes the person she is? And who the hell do you   
think you are, anyway, judging her when you don't know the facts? I mean, what do you think   
happened? That Rei crushed your school, sang a verse of 'Another One Bites The Dust' and broke   
for lunch? Well, let me tell you, it was not like that. Rei was in shock for days afterwards.   
She wouldn't speak or eat or sleep for days. And maybe you're thinking, serves her right. And   
maybe if it had been her fault I'd say the same thing. But it wasn't her fault. Newsflash for   
you, Mr. I Know Everything, no one knows exactly how the Evas work. And sometimes they go out   
of control. Sometimes it's good. Sometimes that's how we destroy Angels. But other times   
it's bad. I was in my Eva when your school was destroyed, and I heard every single one of   
her screams, every single one of her pleas. She tried so hard to stop her Eva, that when it   
finally ran out of power, she passed out from exhaustion. I've been in battle with Rei more   
times than I can remember. And I've never heard her so desperate. Let me ask you this,   
McDermott. How many sleepless nights have you had since your school was destroyed? None? I   
can tell you now that Rei hasn't had a night of uninterrupted sleep since that day. I know   
that she goes over the event in her head each night, trying to think of how she could have   
stopped it. She'd have killed herself to stop her Eva. I know Rei. She wouldn't have hesitated   
to sacrifice herself if it helped. And calling her a liar? That was way harsh. Rei never lied   
to you. She never once said she didn't pilot. All she did was refrain from mentioning it.   
Why? Because she knew how you'd react. Because you're so set in mindless hatred. Because   
you need someone to blame and Rei just happens to be convenient to place that blame on.   
So don't you dare call Rei a liar and don't you dare say that it was her fault. Because   
until you get into an entry plug and get into a battle, you will never understand the   
pain the Evas can bring. And until you do know, you have absolutely no right to judge."  
Spitting that last sentence out, Asuka turned on her heel and walked away. As soon as   
she was gone, Blake stepped inside and closed the door, reeling from the information he'd   
just been given. He leaned against the door and closed his eyes. He felt like he'd just   
been beaten up by the class bully. Where were his snide remarks? Where was his condescending   
gaze that caused all females to fall silent mid sentence? Running a hand through his dark   
hair, he realised that every single word Asuka had said was right. He'd never thought about   
the guilt Rei had been feeling. As he leaned against the door, Asuka's words kept swimming   
through his head.   
_Rei was in shock for days afterward._   
_I've never heard her so desperate._  
_Rei hasn't had a night of uninterrupted sleep since that day._  
_She'd have killed herself to stop her Eva._   
It was that last thought that particularly hurt Blake. Knowing that Rei, a girl he'd viewed   
as so sparkling with life, would have willingly sacrificed her own life if it meant stopping   
the Eva, gave him a severe case of guilt. Because how did he know that she wouldn't   
willingly sacrifice her life to alleviate her guilt?  
  
As Asuka stalked down the sidewalk, she came face to face with Kei. Kei silently sized up   
the girl's bright eyes and smiled.   
"Guess you beat me to it, huh?" she said calmly.   
Asuka nodded slightly, catching on to what Kei was saying. "Yeah. But don't let that stop   
you."  
Kei nodded and headed up to Blake's front door. He opened it and Kei immediately knew Asuka   
had said enough. The glazed look in his green eyes proved it.   
"Kei?" he began, with a tone of voice that indicated that his mind was elsewhere.  
Kei angled her head thoughtfully. "I think Asuka said everything I wanted to," she stated   
quietly. "I can tell she's given you something to think about. That's all I wanted to do."  
Kei turned and left and Blake didn't bother calling out to her. She was right - he did have   
a lot to think about.  
  
The minute Asuka stepped through the door, she was greeted with a rather annoyed Shinji who   
had his arms folded across his chest. His eyes swept over her, taking in her bright eyes and   
flushed cheeks, and groaned. "Just tell me, Asuka. Is Blake gonna be in a wheelchair on   
Monday?"  
"One can only hope," Asuka said airily, walking into the apartment. Shinji's eyes widened   
and she laughed. "Unfortunately, not because of me. I didn't use violence."  
"I'm very proud of you," Shinji responded dryly. "Just verbally crush the boy. That's the   
way."  
Asuka turned on Shinji so abruptly that he stumbled into her. Asuka barely noticed. "Are   
you condoning his actions?" she demanded in a tone of voice that said he better damn well   
not be condoning his actions.   
Shinji shook his head. "No," he said firmly. "Blake deserves what he gets. But I also know   
how downright nasty you can be at times."  
"Take that back! I'm not nasty at times!" She paused. "I'm nasty all the time."  
Shinji looked skyward and shook his head.   
Asuka walked ahead of Shinji. "So, what's for dinner?"  
Shinji shrugged. "Don't ask me."  
Asuka spun around again. "I left you a note! Don't tell me there's nothing for dinner!"  
Shinji smiled the smile of someone who was about to get his own back. "Oh, there is."  
"Dinner's nearly ready, guys!" Misato's voice rang out from the kitchen.   
Shinji caught Asuka's horrified look and nearly fell over from laughter. A second later,   
he really did fall. Asuka glared down at him as he rolled around laughing. Asuka briefly   
considered paralysing him. Then, a smile crossed her face. A smile like one Shinji had sported   
seconds ago. A smile of someone who was about to get her own back.   
Asuka straddled Shinji and pinned his shoulders to the ground. Shinji's laughter died down   
the minute he realised the current proximity of Asuka. Dark blue and blue eyes met; Asuka   
smiled sweetly.  
"Shinji," she whispered. "I have to tell you something."  
Shinji sent his lungs a reminder to breathe.   
Asuka bent down so her mouth was beside his ear. Shinji sent his lungs a request to stop   
breathing so shallowly.   
"Shinji," she whispered. Shinji's lungs stopped working. "You're gonna have to eat Misato's   
cooking, too."  
She sat up again, but at that point her plan ceased. If the plan went according, to, well,   
plan, she'd have stood up, laughed at Shinji and gone to the kitchen. But again their eyes   
met, and Asuka either couldn't or wouldn't move. She wasn't quite sure. She wasn't quite   
sure of anything that was going on.   
Shinji, meanwhile, was concentrating on breathing, on staying conscious and on not getting   
a blood nose. He stared up at Asuka, frantically trying to recall the most vehement of his   
New Years resolutions.  
_I will try to stop feeling the way I do about Asuka. No matter what it takes._  
She certainly wasn't making it easy for him.   
"Dinner's ready!" Misato called from the kitchen.   
Her call snapped them both to reality. Blushing furiously, Asuka leaped up and ran to the   
kitchen. Shinji, dazed, picked himself up off the floor and followed.   
  
--  
Asuka -  
OK, this is getting out of hand. Maybe I was still a little dazed from my encounter with   
Blake. And maybe I was still recovering from the news that I would have to endure Misato's   
cooking. But that's no excuse.   
I mean, what the hell was I doing? The plan itself was bad enough. But not carrying out the   
best part? What happened?  
Who knows what could have happened if Misato hadn't called out to us and reminded me of   
where I was. What if Misato hadn't been home? What would have happened then?  
I've never had a problem with self-control.   
This ends now.  
  
--  
Shinji -  
Well. That was interesting.   
  
--  
Rei Ayanami -  
Good Things That Have Happened To Me Lately, That I, Of Course, Managed To Turn Bad:  
1. I worked to get Shinji and Asuka to be friends. Unfortunately, this meant Shinji wasn't   
around to talk to after I destroyed City Center (see number two).   
2. Shinji, Asuka and I begged Major Katsuragi to let us take our Evas out over vacation,   
and we got her to agree. Unfortunately, my Eva went psychotic and I destroyed City Center   
High.   
3. I met a really great guy. Unfortunately, I think I've officially alienated him for life   
(see four and five).   
4. Blake (said great guy) asked for my help in Biology. Unfortunately, Shinji let it slip   
that I was the one who destroyed his school, so now he hates me.   
5. I managed to get through the day by remaining calm and cool, and trying to prove to all   
my friends that I didn't care if Blake hated me. Unfortunately, I ran into him in the   
cafeteria, he called me a liar and my whole calm and cool exterior disappeared.   
Reminder to self: The next time something good happens (if it ever does), I either have   
to enjoy it or take charge so it doesn't turn bad.   
  
--  
"There's a dance tonight at school, isn't there?" Misato asked the following morning as   
she silently counted the cans of beer in the fridge. Shinji would have found it amusing   
if Asuka hadn't chosen that moment to enter the kitchen. She didn't look at Shinji and took   
her position at the table.   
Misato sat down and looked at Shinji, who was staring down at his breakfast like it held the   
answers to the great mysteries of the world. "Evidently, you're too busy having a staring   
contest with your breakfast to answer," Misato said sarcastically.   
Shinji looked up. "What?"  
"I said, there's a dance tonight at school, isn't there?"  
Shinji nodded. "Uh-huh. A sort of homecoming-orientation thing."  
Misato observed him carefully, trying to see why he was so quiet. "Oh, yeah. How's that   
going, with the City Center kids?"  
For the first time in hours, Asuka and Shinji looked at each other. They exchanged somewhat   
wary glances.   
"Uh, OK, I guess," Asuka said noncommittally.   
"Uh-huh." Misato didn't sound convinced. "Is everything OK with you guys? I mean, I know I   
haven't been around much lately, but if you need to talk about something . . ."  
"We're fine," they said in unison.   
Misato eyed her two charges doubtfully. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever."  
  
"There's a dance tonight at school, isn't there?" Kensuke asked as him and Touji headed up   
to the Katsuragi apartment.   
"Nice to know you stay aware of school events," Touji responded dryly. "Yes, there is."  
Kensuke nudged his friend. "Gonna ask Hikari?"  
Touji glared; Kensuke laughed. "Gonna ask Misato?" Touji retorted. Kensuke fell silent.   
Touji laughed.  
They rang the doorbell and Misato answered the door. "Hey, guys," she greeted them. "Can   
I ask you a question? Is something going on with Shinji and Asuka? Because they're acting   
weird."  
"Shinji's weird!" Asuka yelled from the kitchen, overhearing. "I'm normal!"  
"If normal is the same as being a pain in the ass!" Touji yelled back.   
"I'm a delight!" Asuka yelled.   
Misato rubbed her temples. "OK. Now they're not so weird. But I get the feeling they're not   
telling me something. Something at school, maybe?"  
Kensuke and Touji exchanged glances - did Misato know about the whole Rei-and-Blake thing?   
"No, nothing we know about," Touji said.   
Misato narrowed her eyes; she hadn't missed the exchange of glances. "Yeah, OK. I don't   
believe you." She turned and walked away.   
Shinji met his friends at the door. "Sorry about that. I'll explain later."  
The three left and Asuka stood, frozen, having heard the whole conversation. Shinji was going   
to explain. That meant his idiot friends would soon know all about last night's incident.   
"Why?" Asuka wailed, slumping in a chair and dropping her head on the table.   
  
"There's a dance tonight at school, isn't there?" Hikari's older sister asked, leaning   
against the fridge with a smirk on her face.   
"Uh-huh," Hikari answered, not meeting her sister's eyes. "Homecoming-orientation dance."  
The smirk grew larger. "Got a date, Kari?"  
Hikari fixed her sister with a steady gaze. "No. No, I don't. No, I am not asking Touji. OK?"  
"So, it's Touji, now, is it?" her sister taunted. "Remember when it used to be Suzahara?"  
Hikari turned an interesting shade of red and Kedami laughed with sympathy. "I'm just   
teasing, little one, you know that. If you like him that much, why don't you just tell him?"  
"Oh, sure," Hikari said sarcastically. "Good plan. Then, after that, we can poke ourselves   
in the eye with burnt sticks!" Having said that, Hikari stomped out of the room.  
"You'll regret not telling him one day!" her sister advised.   
"I'll find the courage to go on," Hikari shot back sardonically.   
Kedami leaned against a wall and shook her head. Her little sister had a stubborn streak   
the size of the Mississippi.   
  
"There's a dance tonight at school, isn't here?"   
Blake looked up in surprise at his mother. "How did you know?"  
Raine McDermott sat across from her son at the kitchen table and smirked. "I'm psychic."  
Blake snorted. "Yeah. And I'm King Arthur, this is my round table, and my knights are having   
breakfast at McDonalds."  
"And I also saw Kei last night at the supermarket. She told me."  
"I don't like the way you get along so well with Kei," Blake remarked. "It's slightly   
bizarre. I'm seventeen. You're supposed to think my friends are a bad influence."  
Raine shrugged helplessly. "Sorry, Blake. Kei's a nice girl. I approve wholeheartedly."  
"Damn. There goes my last shot at being a normal seventeen year old," Blake said ruefully.   
"Sorry, kiddo," Raine apologized, leaning across the table to ruffle Blake's hair. "But   
you were never normal."  
"Excuse me?"  
"What do you mean, excuse me? You're one weird kid. I mean, let's look at the obvious. Kei."  
"What about Kei?"  
Raine laughed. "Oh, please! Any boy in their right mind would have dated Kei. Oh, no.   
Blake McDermott doesn't date this pretty girl who skips classes to help him look for   
his watch. No, he becomes best friends with her!"  
"Date Kei?" Blake echoed incredulously. "I don't think so."  
Raine folded her arms across her chest. "Uh-huh," she said doubtfully. "And who are   
you taking to the dance?"  
Blake glared; Raine laughed.  
  
"There's a dance tonight at school, isn't there?" Rei asked vaguely.   
Asuka and Hikari exchanged concerned glances. They hadn't seen Rei so withdrawn in a long   
time. The whole group had worked hard to draw Rei out, and neither of them liked the way   
one argument with Blake McDermott had changed all that.   
"Yeah, the homecoming-orientation thing," Hikari said in response. "Are you going to come   
with us?"  
Rei shook her head listlessly. "No, I'll just stay home."  
"Want us to hang out with you?" Hikari asked. Not going to the dance would be bad PR for   
her campaign, but Hikari didn't care. Her friends came first.   
Again Rei shook her head. "No. It's OK." She looked up. "You guys go."  
Hikari nearly flinched when she met Rei's eyes. They were blank, nearly void of emotion.   
Hikari glanced sideways at Asuka, and knew she was shocked too. The emptiness of Rei's   
eyes rang too close to the way they used to be.   
"I think I need to alone right now," Rei said softly. "No offense or anything."  
Asuka and Hikari stood to leave, silent with concern. Asuka lightly touched Rei's   
shoulder, and the two quietly left. Once outside, Hikari turned to Asuka. "We need to   
tell the guys," she said seriously. Asuka nodded in agreement.   
  
Shinji was about to tell his friends about last night's . . . encounter when he was   
interrupted by an electronic version of 'A Little Spanish Flea' ringing from his pocket.   
He tried to ignore his friends as they danced along and answered his cell phone, casting   
a quick look at the screen to see who it was.   
"Hey, Asuka. What's happening?"  
Touji and Kensuke stopped dancing at the mention of Asuka's name, none too subtly   
eavesdropping. Shinji rolled his eyes at his friends and concentrated on Asuka's words.   
"Uh-huh. Come on, you're overreacting. I am not a jerk and if you don't watch it I'll   
force-feed you leftovers. Look, let me talk to Hikari. Why? Because she's maybe thirty   
times more rational than you. Asuka! Thank you. Hey, Hikari. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Well, she's   
understandably gonna be upset. Yes, I know it's bad but what do you want me to do about?   
You don't have to yell. Look, just give her some time, OK? It's only been a day since it   
happened. Give her some time to think it over, and if she's still depressed, then we'll   
discuss what to do, OK? Can I talk to Asuka? Asuka, try not to freak out, OK? OK? I'll see   
you later." Shinji hung up and saw the quizzical looks on his friends' faces. "The girls just   
went to see Rei. They think she's regressing."  
Kensuke's face went from curious to concerned in 0.5. "Maybe I should go see her," he fretted.   
"I think it's best if we give her some time," Shinji advised. "Let her think things through by   
herself."  
"Yeah," Kensuke agreed resignedly. "You're probably right."  
  
Meanwhile, as Shinji was deciding Rei needed time to think, Rei was at home trying very hard   
not to think.   
  
As Rei tried not to think, Blake tried not to think about Rei and instead think about Kei.   
A swift blow to the head brought him to attention.   
"Blake! If I'm gonna buy a stupid dress for this stupid dance, I need your advice, no matter   
how stupid it may be!"  
Blake winced and rubbed his temple. Shopping trips with Kei should have a health hazard   
warning attached to them.   
  
"I think you need a date for the dance tonight," Asuka said thoughtfully.  
Hikari looked at her friend in disbelief. "Oh, you decide this with like, three hours left   
before the dance?"  
"Hear me out," Asuka insisted. "It's all about PR. You have to have a strategy for the dance."  
Hikari laughed. "Asuka, it's a dance, not a battle."  
"Semantics," Asuka said without skipping a beat. "Strategy. Trust me."  
Hikari leaned back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest. "This I gotta hear."  
"First of all, appearance. If you look too good, then all the girls will think you're trying   
to show them up. But if you don't look good, people are going to think you just don't care,   
and that it's a reflection on your leadership abilities." Asuka shifted to get more   
comfortable and Hikari suppressed a sigh. It was a telltale sign that Asuka had a lot to   
say. "Number two. A date. If you don't go with anyone, all the guys who want to ask you out   
will think you're some untouchable ice princess and will vote for Kei out of spite. Yet if   
you go with someone who you're serious about, they'll think they don't have a chance and   
again vote for Kei out of spite. Number three. The guy. It has to be someone who is   
respected. You never see world leaders dating losers. It should be someone who has a   
degree of female following. That way when the girls who are doing the following realise   
that you're not serious, they'll be so grateful that they'll vote for you."  
"OK, Oh PR Guru," Hikari said sarcastically. "Now tell me the solutions to these problems."  
Asuka smiled confidently. "One. Appearance is easy. Because you always look good, and if I   
know my best friend, you've had a dress picked out for days. Am I right?" She didn't wait for   
a response; she knew the answer. "The date is a little bit trickier. You need a date. But who?   
Who's someone who is respected and well liked?"  
Hikari shrugged. Time to state the obvious. "Shinji?"  
Uncertainty flickered across Asuka's face. "Um, who else?"  
Hikari misinterpreted the uncertainty. "What, you don't think Shinji is well liked?"  
Asuka shook her head slowly, feeling painted into a corner. Disputing Shinji's well liked   
status would result in a debate. Explaining the uncertainty was something Asuka would rather   
avoid. Her best option was to continue like Hikari hadn't spoken.   
"How about Touji?"  
Hikari blinked in surprise. Asuka had stated time and time again that Touji wasn't good   
enough for her best friend.   
Asuka made a face. "Look, I know I say a lot of mean things to and about Touji. But everyone   
likes him and he's pretty nice for a guy. He'd be good for you to be seen with."  
It was Hikari's turn to make a face. "Wouldn't want to use him or anything."  
Asuka rolled her eyes. "Come on, you know I didn't mean it like that. It's just going to be   
better for you to be seen with Touji then it would to be seen with, like, that guy who was in   
our math class year who turned up maybe once a week and looked like he washed his hair in a   
blender? If at all?"  
"Well, when you put it like that . . ."  
Asuka needed no more encouragement and reached for the phone. She picked up the receiver,   
but Hikari was way ahead of her.   
"Speaker phone," Hikari ordered.   
Asuka blinked innocently. "You don't trust me?"  
"Not as far as I can throw you," Hikari confirmed.   
Asuka pushed the phone over to Hikari; she dialed Touji's number. The ringing filled the room,   
followed by Touji's voice. "Hello?"  
"Hi, Touji," Asuka said brightly.   
"Hi," he responded slowly, uncertainly.   
Asuka stared at the phone. "Do you know who this is?"  
"No," he admitted. "No, I don't."  
"Unbelievable!" she exploded. "You've known me for going on four years and you don't   
recognize my voice on the phone?"  
"Oh, Asuka," Touji realised. "Well, what do you expect? In those near four years, this is   
the first time you've called me."  
"Shut up," she ordered. "I have a favor to ask you."  
"Well, gee," he said sarcastically. "You're sure going about it in the right way!"  
Asuka ignored him. "I need you to take Hikari to the dance," she said bluntly.  
The two girls waited for a response; the only one they got was a crash. "Touji?" Asuka asked.   
"Touji, are you okay?" the girls heard. "I heard you fall . . ."  
"I'm fine, Mari," Touji said, a clear grimace in his voice.   
Asuka started laughing hysterically. Hikari hit her. "Asuka!" she hissed. "Don't laugh!"  
This only caused Asuka to laugh harder.   
"So," Touji said, attempting to regain some dignity. "You want me to take Hikari to the   
dance? Can I ask why?"  
"Don't question good luck," Asuka said airily. "Just pick her up at seven."  
Asuka hung up and turned to her best friend. "See? Easy as that?"  
  
"My, this place is swinging," Touji commented dryly.   
"Mmm, yes," Shinji agreed. "The way people are mingling picks up the pace, wouldn't you say?"  
"I think it's the cupcakes," Kensuke said. "You can get pretty crazy on a couple of those."  
"Oh, stop it," Hikari ordered. "I know this dance sucks but it's not like you're doing   
anything to make it un-suck."  
"Hikari, the suckiness of this dance is beyond repair," Kensuke advised.  
"And what's with the music?" Asuka demanded. "What are we, like living in the eighties or   
something?"  
"Miss Ashikaga asked me to DJ," Kensuke said. "But I declined. I'm thinking that was probably   
wrong."  
Asuka pushed him towards the DJ station. "Go forth and play music. Please. For the love of   
God."  
Kensuke laughed and went to take over. "Maybe now things will actually be more exciting than   
a retirement village," Hikari said optimistically.   
Asuka folded her arms across her chest. "I'll believe that when I see it."  
From his newly appointed station, Kensuke gestured at his friends to come over. "Asuka, I   
regret to inform you that this collection appears to be the 80's and 90's collection that's   
advertised on the Telemall Shopping network."  
"No way," Asuka said firmly. "I refuse to believe it." She snatched the catalogue from   
Kensuke's hands and started flipping through. "Un-freaking-real," she said, amazed. "Let's   
not have music from this millennium or anything."  
Knowing the current track was headed towards the end, Kensuke grabbed a CD and stuck it in,   
ready for play. As the current track faded down, Kensuke took the microphone.   
"Welcome to this year's Homecoming Dance," he said, in his broadcasting voice. "I know that   
it technically started half an hour ago, but let's face it, it's been about as exciting as   
my grandmother's birthday party. So let's pick up the pace a little, and if you have any   
requests or dedications, don't hesitate to ask!"  
Kensuke pressed play, and a track Asuka vaguely recognized as by the Chemical Brothers   
pulsed through the room. Slowly, people started moving away from the walls to a more   
central position in the hall.   
Hikari looked around the hall, her eyes falling on the door. Blake and Kei had just   
arrived.   
  
"You did keep next weekend free right?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"Because if you didn't I'll kick your ass. Serious. Because you've known about this concert   
for at least two weeks. And I have a solo. You have to come."  
"Uh-huh."  
"The whole thing is kind of lame but it shouldn't be too bad. And we can leave after I   
perform. We don't have to hang around for the whole thing."  
"Uh-huh."  
Kei cast Blake a suspicious glance; she had the distinct sensation he wasn't listening. "And   
afterwards I'm eloping with a purple monkey dishwasher."  
"Really?" Blake said vaguely. "A purple -" He snapped back to reality. "What?"  
Kei frowned. "I knew you weren't listening."  
Blake smiled weakly. "Sorry."  
Kei crossed her arms. "Look, I know I wanted you to think about the repercussions of hating   
Rei and all that, but I think you're thinking about it too much. I mean, did you even sleep   
last night?"  
Blake, too tired to lie, shook his head.   
Kei rested a hand on Blake's shoulder. "What exactly did Asuka say to you?"  
Blake shrugged. "It's not important."  
Kei's pale blue eyes, even icier now due to the light blue of her dress, hardened. She didn't   
believe him. And she wanted to know exactly what Asuka had said to him. She scanned the hall   
for Asuka; spotting her, Kei abandoned Blake and stalked across the hall to Asuka. Without   
so much as a word of introduction, Kei grabbed Asuka by the wrist and dragged her away from   
her friends.   
Asuka yanked her wrist free from Kei's grip. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she   
demanded.   
"I want to know exactly what you said to Blake last night," Kei said flatly, arms folded,   
eyes cool.   
"Why don't you go ask him?" Asuka said sharply, turning to leave.   
Kei grabbed Asuka's wrist again, stopping her from leaving. "Because he won't say," Kei   
shot back. "So I decided to come straight to the source."  
"I didn't say anything that wasn't true," Asuka told the other girl, blue eyes narrowed.   
"I didn't ask if it was true. I asked what you said. I want to know what you said that   
had him up all night."  
"He didn't sleep?" Asuka asked.  
Kei shook her head.   
"Good." Spitting that out, Asuka pulled herself free and walked away. Kei stood there,   
arms at her sides, silently seething.   
Asuka, meanwhile was with her friends, very loudly seething. "Who does that girl think she   
is?" she demanded, not really expecting an answer. "I mean, let's forgo 'Can I talk to you'.   
Oh no, let's just grab me by the wrist and drag me away!" Asuka stamped one shimmery sandal   
in frustration. "And you want to know the part that really pisses me off?" she ranted. "She   
has the same dress as me on in blue!"  
"But yours is better," Shinji told her comfortingly.   
Asuka glared at him. She wasn't in the mode for Conciliatory Shinji. "Why do I even bother   
talking to you?" she demanded, turning and walking away, hair flying behind her.   
Asuka shoved the bathroom door open and froze. Really, what were the odds of Kei being in   
there, too? Pretty good, Asuka realised. What better place to go and fume in peace?  
Asuka pushed past the other girl and busied herself checking her hair. Kei ran a brush   
through her own hair, then shook her head slightly to get a more tousled look. Kei turned   
away from the mirror to look at Asuka. "I'll give you another chance to tell me what you   
said to Blake," she said calmly. She concentrated on not getting mad. She operated so much   
better when she was calm.   
"Or what?" snapped Asuka, clearly not understanding the value of staying in control.   
"Or what?" echoed Kei. "Do you Eva pilots attempt to settle everything with confrontation?"  
"You don't kill an Angel with diplomacy," Asuka said tightly.  
Kei continued on like Asuka hadn't spoken; a trait that pissed Asuka off immensely. "So   
are you going to tell me?"  
"Does it look like it?" Asuka snapped, before pushing past the girl back to the hall. Kei   
stood in the bathroom by herself. Her calm expression faded. Had Asuka walked in at that   
moment, she'd have no trouble analyzing Kei's face.   
Kei Yamaguchi was furious.  
  
Shinji briefly wondered if he had a vein throbbing in his forehead. A brief glance at his   
reflection in a window informed him that he didn't. Shinji then wondered why.   
The stress was definitely getting to him. He had half the mind to grab Asuka and drag her   
all the way home. The only thing that was stopping him was the fact that he rather liked   
his limbs and had the feeling that dragging Asuka home would result in him losing one of   
them.   
Since the dance had started three hours earlier, Kei and Asuka had engaged in at least   
three verbal spars. One at the beginning, one in the bathroom and one on the dance floor   
when Asuka had overheard Kei calling her a bitch. After several minutes of heated, vicious   
arguing, Hikari had pulled her best friend away and attempted to calm her down.   
The tension in the hall was as thick as custard. Everyone who knew Asuka also knew that   
it wouldn't take much more for Asuka to try and give Kei a concussion. Everyone who knew   
Kei also knew that the usually complacent girl would hit back twice as hard if provoked.   
Hikari, Asuka, Shinji and Touji were standing towards the back of the hall. Hikari,   
Touji and Shinji kept exchanging nervous glances. Asuka, leaning against the wall was   
glowering. Shinji marveled at her ability to look menacing despite her pale yellow silk   
dress and iridescent sandals.   
Kensuke approached the four, taking a break from DJ-ing. In his hands he held two cups   
of Sprite. He handed one to Asuka in the optimistic view that it would serve to calm her.   
Silently, she drained the drink and crushed the plastic cup in her hand. Kensuke, Shinji,   
Touji and Hikari remained in nervous silence.   
"Um . . . my break's over," Kensuke announced, hurrying back to his DJ station. Shinji   
didn't need to analyze to know it was a blatant lie.   
Touji shot Hikari a desperate look, clearly begging her to break the silence. As she   
searched her brain and the room for anything to say, Kensuke started playing a song   
Hikari knew her mother had somewhere. One Week or something like that.   
"Hey look there's that Blake guy," Hikari spoke to break the long silence. As soon as   
she said it, she mentally slapped herself. Way to go Hikari, she said silently. Way to   
point out the other person Asuka would like to beat to a pulp. Good call.   
The three other heads turned around. Asuka turned and stared angrily at him. Her fist   
balled as the rage grew. Pictures of making him pay for what he had said to her. She   
started breathing heavily and then let it rush out. "Hey you, City Center Kid."   
Blake turned his head and stared directly at Asuka, defiance clear in his green eyes.  
"What your Royal Highness of Tokyo-3 High? Just because you're a pilot doesn't mean you   
own me, bitch!"   
This hit Asuka hard. She was motionless for a few seconds.   
"You Tokyo-3 scum think you can just walk over all of us City Center kids. Well, you're   
wrong and I'm just here to prove it! Just because you demolished our school you people   
think you can also destroy our spirit. You people don't have pity on us instead you treat   
us like little rats. Well that's the end of it. I can't take anymore of this crap!" Blake   
ended his fury right there and then. Asuka was beyond shock. How could she be bettered at   
making people feel bad about themselves? The entire dance floor just stopped and stared at   
Blake. The City Center kids started applauding him. They had enough of the torment. Kei   
just looked at him. She wondered if this was the same Blake as she had on Friday. Asuka   
couldn't say anything. She just looked at him blankly again. Shinji spoke for her.   
"Hey look, we didn't mean for you to come to our school and start complaining about   
everything in sight. Yeah I know some of us have been giving you a hard time, especially   
Asuka. She's like that, but you think you got a bad rap of her tantrums just think how I   
feel. I have to live with her, but do I complain? No, I just let her be. That's the way   
she gets on in life."  
Asuka started to feel funny. She didn't know that Shinji felt this way. Must be that   
psychology class he's taking! Yeah that was it!   
Shinji continued, "If we went to your school before the accident you probably would have   
felt the same way as we have."   
The applauding stopped for Blake and started for Shinji.  
Blake shot back at him. "Well if that _accident_ didn't happen and you Tokyo-3 kids weren't   
so up yourselves you wouldn't have caused all this trouble. As well as that if you hadn't   
screwed up when piloting the Eva we wouldn't have been here in the first place. You and   
your little red headed friend behind you, Queen I-think-I-am-God-Because-I-pilot-Eva can   
go shove your school up your butt."  
Then the crowd of students started cheering Blake again. At that moment Shinji started to   
look worried. Blake was right.   
I mustn't run away, I can win this battle.   
Right then Asuka cracked, as did Kei. The both walked to their friend and whispered "Get him   
now!!"   
The two boys' eyes widened.  
Both thinking the same thing. To utterly destroy the other.   
Shinji grew a full spine then. "Let's settle this right now. You and me, one on one in the   
center of the gym floor. This fight is for school pride, and the right to shame the other   
school forever." The crowd gathered around the two gladiators as they prepared to face each   
other in combat. Blake's mind raced furiously. Images of his martial arts training came back   
to him. He saw the fight happen before him. Punches and kicks flying everywhere. He knew what   
to do.   
Blake was ready to start on Shinji when Hikari called out something to them. "Stop! Please   
stop. For God's sake don't continue. We don't need this." Hikari's words of wisdom had not   
sunk through.  
Blake and Shinji exchanged death stares. Asuka thought to herself, "Yes revenge at last."   
Shinji and Blake balled up their fists. Blake went into a traditional fighting stance.   
Shinji just stood ready. The two fighters paced around the area made by the crowd. The   
Blake found his gap. A fast kick hit Shinji in the stomach and he doubled over for just   
a second. Blake found another gap and punched Shinji in the stomach, but by some stroke   
of change, Shinji deftly blocked the punch, sending Blake's arm over to his side. Shinji   
retaliated with a quick punch to Blake's kidney. Blake seemed unfazed. The years of training   
had hardened him. Kei and Asuka looked at the pair and were astonished. Never before had they   
seen their friends act like this, with this ferocity. Touji held onto Hikari, as she sobbed   
on his shoulder. Touji was also amazed at Shinji. Who knew that this quiet and insignificant   
boy had such ferocity? Punches and kicks loomed in the air. Shinji was looking worse for wear,   
a cut lip and a small blood nose. Blake almost looked the same but he had a cut knee. Their   
fight had moved toward Kensuke's DJ table. Both Shinji and Blake grabbed a microphone stand   
each and started using them as swords. The klang of metal hitting metal and thump of metal   
hitting flesh filled the air. Blow after blow, fight kept going. Kensuke, in true Kensuke   
style, then got an idea. He began to play a really old song called Kung Fu Fighting and   
started commentating the fight. The two fighters kept going, but harder and faster than   
before.   
Adrenaline had hit their blood system. Blake hit Shinji in the legs knocking him to the   
ground. Shinji dropped his makeshift weapon and charged at Blake. Blake swung at Shinji's   
legs. Shinji saw this coming and jumped as he kicked Blake in the jaw. Landing again,   
Shinji put Blake in a headlock. The crowd cheered and Toyko-3 students chanted "Shinji,   
Shinji, Shinji, Shinji." Blake heard their chants and dropped down on one knee and hit   
Shinji in the nuts with a fast uppercut. Shinji's face changed instantly. A tiny and   
high-pitched moan came out of Shinji's mouth as he doubled over for a second time. Blake   
felt happier and thought to himself "Take that Toyko-3 scum." Shinji lost the pain as he   
looked into the crowd. Many people cheering for Blake. Others for him. Then he saw Kensuke,   
cheering him on through his mic. His eyes darted to Asuka, Touji and Hikari. Asuka gave him   
the sweetest look ever as she mouthed "Thank you", helping him lose, or at least momentarily   
forget, his pain. Touji was too busy to cheer him on, as he was busy with Hikari. Shinji   
turned to his opponent. Blake was looking at someone else. "Now's my chance." Shinji thought   
to himself. He yelled out a battle cry that would have killed an Angel if there was on around.   
Blake turned back to Shinji as he was hit in the face with a fist. A sickening crunch echoed   
in the gym.   
Determined not to let his pain show, Blake grabbed the first thing he saw - a glass candle  
holder that had been sitting in the middle of a table. He threw it with deadly accuracy at   
his opponent, not bothering to blow the flame out. Asuka cried out a warning and Shinji  
ducked. The candle sailed over his head -  
And hit Kasumi Aino clean on the temple.   
The petite girl from Shinji's Enviro class slid to the floor, her date grabbing her around  
the waist before her head hit the floor.   
In a second, the rowdy crowd silenced. The fight wasn't so entertaining now that a  
bystander was hurt.   
Seething mad, Kasumi's best friend Natsume stormed forward, the taffeta hem of her dress  
swishing against her knees. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she demanded angrily, her  
dark eyes blazing. "You're both fighting like absolutely lunatics, and where has it gotten  
you?" Not waiting for a response, she charged ahead. "I don't care about this stupid  
rivalry anymore! And it's not worth Kasumi being knocked out! So call a truce or something  
before I kick both your stupid asses!"  
The crowd watched silently, waiting to see how Blake and Shinji would respond.   
Finally, Shinji stepped forward.  
"Look Blake, I'm sorry for what I said before. We should have listened to Hikari's advice.   
Now look at us, we're both bloody, bruised and battered. And for what? Maybe a little pride.   
But Natsume's right. This hasn't gotten us anywhere, and now Kasumi's been knocked out  
for something that wasn't her fault."   
Blake was stunned, but then spoke. "I totally agree with you."   
Blake extended his hand to Shinji, who grasped it and they shook hands. The crowd was moved by   
this action. Hikari stopped crying and looked at the two fighters. The students of Toyko-3   
and City Center High looked blankly at each other as the both said somberly "Sorry".   
Blake moved forward to help Kasumi and Shinji moved after him, but something stopped him.  
An arm had tangled itself around one of his. Its soft and silky skin covered his bruised and   
battered skin. A soft voice spoke in his ear.   
"That's enough, baka."   
Shinji stopped and saw Asuka. Kei joined Blake who was crouched beside Kasumi. She   
affectionately ran a hand over his mussed hair and offered him a smile that let him know that  
she was proud of his decision.   
Kei then spoke softly, speaking for everyone in the gym.   
"Let's go home."  
  
After the dance, none of them felt up to Kristi's after-party - the sole reason most of them   
had gone. Instead, Asuka, Shinji, Hikari, Touji, and Kensuke found themselves in a coffee   
shop several blocks over. Asuka gently wiped dried blood from Shinji's face with a wet   
napkin. "I didn't expect you to get this wrecked," she said. "I mean, what will you tell   
Misato? That you ran into a wall twenty times?"   
To be honest, Shinji's main concern was not Misato but instead on how to not pass out.   
Asuka's concern was far too much for his brain to handle.   
Hikari, meanwhile, was attempting to remove mascara streaks from her face, silently   
chastising herself for very non-cool behavior at the dance. Way to impress Touji,   
Hikari, she scolded herself. All guys love it when girls cry hysterically.   
Touji gently plucked the napkin Hikari was using from her hand and started tending to her.   
"Look at you," he said softly. "You're a mess." His words were matter-of-fact but his tone   
was anything but.   
"Hikari cries over anything," Asuka stated bluntly, turning her attention away from Shinji   
momentarily. "She cries when she's sad, when she's scared, when she's happy, when she's   
angry, when she's -"  
"When she's angry?" Kensuke repeated. "Who cries when they're angry?"  
"Hikari," Asuka said, grinning. "You should see it. It's so funny."  
"They might see it any second now," Hikari said pointedly, looking at her best friend.   
Asuka took the hint and fell silent, but she was still grinning.  
"So what happens now?" Hikari queried, asking the question they all wanted to ask. "Where   
does everybody stand?"  
"Meaning what?" Asuka asked, examining Shinji for more injuries.   
"Meaning where do we stand with Blake and Kei? Shinji and Blake just punched on in   
the most gratuitous show of violence most of us have ever seen. Yes, they called a truce  
but that was just because of Kasumi. I mean, are Shinji and Blake friends? Are the rest of us   
friends with Blake? What happens now?"  
Asuka had assumed a defensive position the second Hikari mentioned being friends with Blake,   
her arms folded across her chest. "I don't like him," she said shortly. "And you can't make   
me."  
"Oh, come on, Asuka," Shinji said. "He's not that bad."  
Asuka turned to look at Shinji. "Excuse me," she said. "But if Kasumi hadn't gotten knocked out  
you and Blake would probably still be slugging it out and still hating each other. Mutual guilt   
for something is no basis for a friendship."  
"Wow," Shinji said sarcastically. "All this time I thought you were just a pilot. And now   
I find out you're a pop-psychologist, too!"  
Kensuke watched the exchange and sighed. It was vintage Shinji and Asuka. Any moment of   
caring between them would always be overshadowed by an argument. Always. It was, Kensuke   
decided, their feelings for each other clashing with their inherent desire to keep said   
feelings hidden.   
It seriously irritated him.   
  
--  
Kensuke Aida -   
It's occurred to me that I'm the only one in the group who has any idea of what's going on.   
I saw the way Asuka looked at Shinji tonight. I saw the caring, the deep concern painted   
all over her face. And I saw the way Shinji was approximately sixty seconds away from   
hyperventilating. And I saw the way they both acknowledged the lack of space between   
themselves and promptly started arguing.   
Likewise, I saw the way Touji was looking at Hikari all night. And the way she was   
completely embarrassed by her lack of composure at the dance. I saw the way they were   
tripping all over themselves to keep their respective fuzzy feelings hidden.   
It gets pretty annoying being the only one who knows what's happening. Sometimes I just   
want to beat them all around the head and make them tell each other what's going on.   
On the other hand, it's pretty interesting trying to figure out what's going to happen.   
  
--  
"You're home early," Misato observed from the couch, left hand idly petting a sleeping Pen Pen   
on her lap.   
Silence as Shinji and Asuka exchanged wary glances. They'd been hoping Misato was asleep.   
"Uh-huh. Well, it's been a long day," Asuka said lamely. "So we're home early. To go to sleep.   
So good night."   
But as they walked past their guardian, Misato looked up in time to notice the gargantuan   
bruise developing on Shinji's right cheekbone.   
"Stop. Turn. Explain," Misato ordered calmly.   
The two obeyed.   
"Explain what?" Asuka asked innocently.   
Misato actually laughed. "Oh, come on. Did you really think you could get past me by washing   
off the blood?" She shook her head. "Amateurs. It takes at least three layers of foundation   
and bad lighting to hide a bruise that size."  
"It's not what it looks like," Shinji blurted in blind panic.   
Asuka suppressed a sigh. Shinji had never excelled at lying. It was kind of ironic that   
during an all out brawl he was calm but an inquisition by Misato had him freaking out.   
"Oh, really?" Misato asked, standing up. Pen Pen fell to the ground and squawked indignantly.   
No one noticed. Misato continued. "Because it looks like you got into a fight."  
"Well, okay," Shinji conceded. "Maybe it is what it looks like."  
"Tell me what happened," was the calm yet firm order.   
There were times when Shinji swore Misato was a child. And then there were times like now,   
when she put on her Authoritative Figure hat and intimidated the hell out of both of them.   
"It was nothing," Shinji said.   
"Nothing?" echoed Misato. "When you can make it all better with a Mickey Mouse Band-Aid,   
then you can claim nothing. This is not nothing. This is something. Now tell me what   
happened."  
Shinji threw exasperated hands in the air. "I got into a fight, okay?"  
Misato wasn't relenting. "With who?"  
"A guy from school."  
"Why?"  
"We had a disagreement."  
Misato stared at him in muted disbelief. Shinji shifted uncomfortably under Misato's   
unwavering stare.   
"What?"  
"Since when do _you_ punch on over a disagreement?" Realisation dawned in Misato's eyes;   
she turned to face Asuka. "What did you say to him?" she accused.   
Asuka help up her hands defensively. "What makes you think I said anything?"   
Misato's eyes narrowed and she stepped closer to the two. "Because you," she began,   
jabbing a finger at Asuka. "Are the one who gets psychotically violent when someone   
slights you. Whereas he," she continued, pointing at Shinji. "Is the keep it bottled   
till it explodes boy." She looked at Shinji. "What did she say to you?"  
Shinji shifted uncomfortably, but didn't answer. But it was enough. Misato knew. "You   
did it for her, didn't you?" She didn't wait for an answer. She turned and walked away.   
Shinji and Asuka exchanged uncomfortable glances. An awkward silence fell over them.   
Without a word, the two parted their ways and went into their bedrooms, deep in thought.   
Much like their guardian.   
In her own room, Misato stared at the ceiling. The landscape of the Katsuragi household   
was changing fast. And Misato had no idea how to handle it.   
  
Hikari breathed in deeply, clean fresh air filling her lungs, calming her. Some might   
consider it slightly nutty to be walking around the park by herself this early in the   
morning. Some might consider it even nuttier had they known about the previous night.   
Yet Hikari didn't consider it nutty; the park was quiet, it was free of loony-psychos   
this early and that made it the perfect place for Hikari to gain inner calm.   
That, and Touji had been known to come to the park with his little sister on some mornings.   
Whatever.   
The howling of a baby shattered the peace of the park. Hikari spotted the culprit, being   
bounced up and down slightly by a dark haired girl.   
"Come now, little one," the girl cooed.   
Hikari froze. She knew the voice. She looked hard at the girl; she turned to the side   
slightly, and Hikari immediately recognized her.   
"Kei?" Hikari said, stepping towards the girl.   
Kei turned around to face Hikari, still bouncing the wailing baby. "Oh, hey Hikari,"   
she said, undaunted by the screaming mass in her arms.   
"Is she yours?" Hikari ventured uncertainly, realizing she knew next to nothing about   
the girl before her. They went to the same school, had classes together, had spoken on   
more than one occasion and were running against each other for president. And yet Hikari   
knew nothing about her. She didn't even know if this baby was hers or not.   
Kei laughed. "Oh, no. I'm just babysitting. This is Michiko. Isn't she beautiful?"  
Hikari looked at the red-faced, screaming baby doubtfully.   
Kei laughed. "Yeah, I know, she's got quite a scream on her, doesn't she?" she said   
cheerily. "She'll calm down soon enough."  
Hikari admired Kei's ability to be completely calm despite Michiko's screams. "So,   
how's Blake?"  
"How's Shinji?" Kei countered, stroking Michiko's dark curls.   
Hikari laughed.   
Kei grinned. "So, nervous about the election?"  
Hikari shrugged. "Nope. I mean, no offence or anything, but I'm gonna win."  
"None taken," Kei assured her. "I know you're gonna win. Because there's heaps less   
City Center students than Tokyo-3 ones."  
Hikari frowned slightly. "Yeah. But I don't want to win like that."  
Kei tilted her head quizzically.   
"I don't want to win just because of this stupid rivalry," Hikari said, in answer to   
the silent question. "People are gonna vote for me because of this rivalry, right? But   
who's to say you're not the better candidate?"  
"I get you," Kei responded. "It's kind of a big insult to the whole democratic system."   
She adjusted the baby in her arms before continuing. "And like, no matter who wins, the   
school's doomed."  
It was Hikari's turn to look quizzical.   
"OK, picture this," Kei elaborated. "You win. Then say some random City Center kid has   
a problem, right? Like maybe there's too many people on his bus. He and some other City   
Center kids have to stand up. No restraints, no safety. So he goes to his year level   
coordinator about it. And she says, 'Go talk to the student body president'. Do you   
really think he will?"  
Hikari's frown deepened. "You're right. I win, and all the City Center kids won't   
want to come to me. And if by some chance you do win, no Tokyo-3 kids are gonna want   
to come to you."  
"A student body president is supposed to be the voice of the students. But how can you   
be a voice of the students when half of them aren't speaking?" Kei contributed.   
Hikari sighed deeply and leaned back against a tree trunk. "This sucks," she pronounced.   
"No matter what we do, this election is going to cause more trouble than it's worth."  
"Maybe we should just drop out of the race," Kei mused.   
"But then instead of a half-hearted voice we'd have no voice," Hikari pointed out.   
The two girls fell silent, deep in thought. Several seconds later, inspiration struck.   
The two turned to each other, eyes wide. The answer was so obvious.   
"Miss Ashikaga is going to be at the school today," Hikari said. "Supervising the   
post-dance clean up."  
Kei started bundling Michiko into her stroller. "Let's book."  
  
"Waste of time much?" Asuka asked, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I mean, why   
bother even counting the votes? We know who won."  
"It's called the democratic system," Shinji informed her dryly.   
Asuka shrugged and sat down. "But having a whole assembly to announce something we   
already know?" she said, gesturing to the quickly filling hall. "That's a little extreme."  
"Well, I'm missing a period of Math Methods," Touji said, sitting beside Shinji. "So   
I don't care. Hikari can get up on stage and teach herself the ukulele the whole time   
if she wants if it gets me out of Methods."  
"Yeah, well, I'm missing a period of French," Shinji responded, his displeasure at the   
situation clear.   
Asuka rolled her eyes. "So what? You already parlez vous like a native," she said, her   
tone slightly derisive. "What's the point, anyway? It's not like you're ever gonna go to   
France."  
Shinji's stomach contracted with guilt. He wasn't exactly lying to Asuka about France,   
but he wasn't exactly not lying, either.   
"Uh-huh," he said weakly.   
Asuka shot him a suspicious glance, but thankfully before she could speak, a loud   
screeching filled the hall. Shinji looked up, wincing, to see Miss Ashikaga deliberately   
holding the microphone up to the speaker.   
"Interesting way to get our attention," Touji cringed, holding a hand to his ear.   
The screeching waned, replaced by Miss Ashikaga's voice. "Students, I gather you all know   
why we're here. Since the election first period today, the results are now in. And it gives   
me enormous pleasure to announce Hikari Horaki -"  
Miss Ashikaga was interrupted by Tokyo-3 High cheers as Hikari stepped onstage. Once the   
cheers died down, Miss Ashikaga continued.   
" - and Kei Yamaguchi as your student body presidents for this year!"  
The shocked silence filled the hall as Kei joined Hikari up onstage. Miss Ashikaga left,   
leaving the two girls staring at a sea of bewildered faces.   
"It's pretty obvious from up here that you're all surprised about this. And no doubt you're   
all wondering why," Kei began, breaking the awkward silence. She glanced at Hikari,   
signaling her to continue.  
Hikari nodded slightly and continued. "Ever since the school year started, the halls of   
Tokyo-3 High have been simmering with resentment and dissension. It's been tense. I think   
you all know what I mean."  
"On Saturday night," Kei said. "All that resentment and dissension manifested itself in   
one of the worst displays of violence this school has ever seen." Kei paused, allowing   
Hikari to speak.  
"The next day, Kei and I ran into each other. We started talking and realised that this   
election was only going to be the start of a terrible year for Tokyo-3 High." Hikari fell   
silent, leaving it open for Kei to continue.  
"Why? Because a school needs a student body president who everyone feels they can approach.   
It was pretty clear that no matter who won, only half the school would do any approaching,"   
Kei said matter-of-factly.   
"As far as we could see, we had three options. We could both drop out of the race. We could   
let the election continue as planned. Or we could give this school our all and share the   
position," Hikari continued, glancing at Kei and smiling slightly.   
Kei returned the smile before continuing. "There was only one option that wouldn't result   
in dividing the school irreparably. Sharing the position."  
"Our main goal is not to divide, but to unite. Which is why we stand before you, not as   
one from Tokyo-3 High and one from City Center High, but as two from Tokyo-3 High," Hikari   
said, her voice rising slightly.   
"Because that's what we all are now. We are all Tokyo-3 High students. It doesn't matter   
where we were last year. What matters is where we are now." Kei spoke clearly and firmly,   
eyeing her City Center friends pointedly.   
"The integration of Tokyo-3 and City Center has been seen as negative. But no one has   
seen the positive. Now we have even more potential to succeed."  
"Instead of wasting time on pointless rivalry, we should join together to be the best   
we can be." Kei paused, looking at the sea of thoughtful faces, feeling a surge of   
something she hadn't felt for a long time - school pride. She smiled and continued. "For   
ourselves, for each other, and for our school."  
The adrenaline wearing off slightly, Kei and Hikari dared to look at their friends, half   
expecting to see disgust or anger. Kei remained in a silent stand-off with Blake as   
Hikari tried to read Asuka's expression.   
The silence was broken by the sound of one solitary person clapping. Heads swiveled to   
look at the source, much as they had swiveled a week or two earlier when someone had   
dared to nominate another at the nomination assembly. Now, that same someone was standing   
up, clapping.   
Among all the sets of eyes that were on him, one caught Blake's attention. Asuka's blue   
eyes met his green ones, and, in that brief meeting, a grudging understanding was made.   
Turning her eyes to Hikari, Asuka, too stood up and clapped.   
Within seconds, all of Tokyo-3 High was up on it's feet and clapping for the two girls   
before them.   
Up onstage, Hikari and Kei looked at each other and smiled, tears filling their eyes.   
--  
  
Asuka Langley Soryu -   
I get dizzy when I reflect on the last few weeks. So many things have happened. So many   
things have changed.  
Somewhere between eighth grade and now we grew up. I can't pinpoint when. I can't   
pinpoint when we made the transition.   
Last year, the year before, the year before that, we'd have never put aside our resentment   
like we did at the assembly.   
Last year, the year before, the year before that, I'd have never allowed myself to form   
that kind of understanding that Blake and I formed at the assembly.   
Last year, the year before, the year before that, I'd have never allowed myself to openly   
show concern for Shinji.   
Last year, the year before, the year before that, I'd have never defended Rei the way I did.   
But this year, things are different. I don't know if it's the mixing of schools or the   
destruction of City Center High, but we're all different now. I don't know if this change   
is for better or worse, but I do know this.   
It's gonna be one hell of a year.  
  
Misato Katsuragi -   
I stayed up all night Saturday. Trying to figure out what was different with Shinji and Asuka.   
I could tell that they were different. That something had changed.   
It took me all night to figure it out.   
It hit me at about five a.m. with an impact that made me sit up in bed.   
They've grown up.   
Somewhere over the last few months, Shinji and Asuka have grown up.   
I have to tell you, that scares me.   
A lot.   
  
  
  
  



	2. When You Dream

NGE SENIOR YEAR  
Part Two: When You Dream  
Written by: K-Ley Katsuragi (sailor_mercury_@crystal-tokyo.com)  
[Bevan's Door Productions, May 2000]  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to Neon Genesis Evangelion or it's characters. What's the   
point of saying that? If I owned any rights to NGE do you really think I'd be publishing my   
fics on a dodgy homemade Geocities site? However, I do own the ACC's. But no one is really   
going to use them so what's the point in claiming ownership?  
  
STANDARD PRE-FIC WARNING:  
WANRING: THIS WARNING IS MISSPELT!  
All the pre-fic warnings in Part One apply to Part Two. Can't be stuffed writing them all out   
again.   
  
--  
*** NGE Senior Year - Part Two: When You Dream ***  
  
This was all a bad dream, Asuka decided calmly. She had just thought she'd woken up, gotten   
dressed, grabbed a piece of toast for breakfast, ran to school and had an argument with Shinji.   
In reality, she was still at home in bed.   
"Miss Soryu?"  
Asuka looked up.   
"You know, it helps if you actually confer with your partner," Miss Haruna said sarcastically.   
Asuka, too dazed to hit back with a retort, nodded. Her brain on auto-pilot, she stood and   
crossed to the back right hand corner of the room where her partner sat. She sat down, facing   
her partner across the desk.   
"So," Kei said awkwardly. "What do you think we should do?"  
  
--  
Asuka Langley Soryu -   
Okay, little known fact. Tokyo-3 High is pretty much like hell, the only notable difference   
being I'm pretty sure hell is hotter, and at least if you're in hell you're already dead so   
it can't get much worse.   
Let me back up and explain. First period today - Health and Human Development. As if that fact   
isn't bad enough. I don't even know how I ended up in that class. I certainly didn't choose it.   
Anyway. We were given an assignment today. As if that fact isn't bad enough. Assignments cut   
way too much into time I could be spending on other things. Like shopping.  
Anyway. Miss Haruna decided we had to work in pairs. As if that fact isn't bad enough. I don't   
work well with others. Big surprise, huh?  
But the worst part of it all, the CROWNING insult is who I got partnered with.   
Kei Yamaguchi.   
I'm starting to think I must have done something really bad in a past life and I'm being   
punished in this one.  
God must really hate me.   
  
--  
Kei Yamaguchi -   
Miss Haruna is obviously a sick, sick woman.   
Assigning partners is one thing. Assigning partners who she KNOWS don't get along is another.   
And I know she knows we don't get along. We had an argument in class yesterday.   
The ironic part is the conversation I had with Blake last night. He said something about,   
"School unity is gonna be put on hold if you argue with Tokyo-3 people." To which I replied   
something like, "That shouldn't be a problem. As long as Asuka and I stay out of each other's   
way, it should be fine."  
Good call, Kei. Good call.   
  
--  
Shinji had gotten to know Asuka quite well over the years. Not surprisingly, really. Living,   
working and going to school with someone over four years had a tendency to do that. He knew   
her well enough to know what she was feeling when she was feeling it. When she was happy,   
when she really smiled, her whole face lit up. If she was really happy, when she smiled,   
sometimes a tiny dimple in her left cheek would appear. When she was worried, she had a   
tendency to bite her lower lip. When she was hurt, her eyes would grow dark with determination.   
But Shinji didn't need this sense that had been four years in the making to know what she was   
feeling now. In all honestly, Blind Fred could see what she was feeling.   
Asuka Langley Soryu was angry.   
Hikari, Shinji, Touji, Kensuke and Rei watched their friend warily as she bit into a carrot   
stick with more savageness than was needed. She chewed. She swallowed. Then she turned to   
glare at her friends.   
"What are you all staring at?" she snapped.  
The group searched for the right response - one which wouldn't involve impaling on carrot   
sticks. Rei sighed.   
"You," she said bluntly.   
"Why?" Asuka demanded, slightly thrown off by Rei's blunt honesty.   
Shinji decided to step in. "Because you're clearly pissed off about something and we want   
to know why."  
Asuka's blue eyes narrowed. "Fine," she seethed. "You want to know why I'm angry? I'll tell   
you."  
  
"I have to work with Asuka on a Health assignment," Kei fumed. She was shifting in her seat,   
which Blake knew was a bad sign. For some obscure reason, Kei could never stay still when she   
was angry.   
"Please tell me you're not serious," Blake said, though he knew quite well that she was indeed   
serious.   
  
"Of course I'm damn well serious!" Asuka said, irritated. "Does it look like I'm joking?"  
Shinji immediately wondered why he even bothered to ask that question. Probably, he figured,   
because his brain couldn't articulate a better response.   
Hikari stepped in, voice soothing. "Is there anyway around this?"  
  
"Not if I want to pass Health," Kei responded in answer to Blake's question, pouring M&M's   
into her hand and picking out the blue ones. "Which I'd like to do. You know, it's only the   
rest of my life that depends on my final grade this year."  
  
"But you've already graduated once before," Kensuke pointed out. "What does it matter if you   
fail?"  
Asuka snorted derisively. "Oh, I'm sure Misato would just love that. Not to mention NERV PR.   
I can just see it now, blazoned across newspapers - Eva Pilot Too Stupid To Pass Twelfth   
Grade."  
"I think you're overreacting," Touji informed her.   
  
"Overreacting? Overreacting?" Kei demanded, anger seeping into her voice.   
'Uh oh,' Blake thought, looking at his friend uneasily.   
"Let's see you get assigned to do a Biology assignment that counts for one third of your   
grade with Rei and see how much you overreact!" she snapped.   
At the stricken look on his face, Kei quickly became contrite.   
  
"Sorry," Asuka apologized upon seeing the shock on Touji's face. "I didn't mean to be that   
harsh."  
"Don't worry," he responded, grinning. "Years of it has made me thick skinned."  
That comment caused a small smile to appear on Asuka's lips.   
"So, what are you going to do?" Hikari asked.   
  
"What can I do?" Kei sighed, pushing a pile of blue M&M's across the table to Blake. "I'm   
just gonna have to make the best of it, aren't I?"  
"It could lead to a beautiful friendship," Blake suggested, eyes twinkling.   
  
"Don't count on it," Asuka said dryly. "I'd rather poke myself in the eye with a burnt stick."  
"Well," Rei said, a hint of sarcasm to her tone. "At least we know you have your priorities   
straight."  
  
--  
Excerpt from the Tokyo-3 High Oracle -   
There is a spirit in Tokyo-3 High these days. It's not the school spirit we usually feel. It's   
not the incredible and deserved pride for our academic and sports teams, some of the best in   
recent memory, perhaps the best in school history. No, the spirit that fills the halls and   
yards is one of negativity. A spirit that wants to tear us down, and for what?  
Rivalry? Principles? So say many who have kept the flame of dissension between the two schools   
burning bright despite numerous attempts to dispel it. I would like to ask them, what do they   
think this is? A war zone?  
No one will dispute the fact that the beginning of this year has been difficult for everyone.   
But continuing the anger and resentment, and claiming it to be about principles is not only   
wrong, but dishonest. It's not about principles. It's about resentment.   
But it's not enough for these people who are still harboring this resentment to bring down   
themselves. They also feel the need to bring down the whole school, with harsh words and   
bitterness. Is all we've worked for to make this school what is about to be ruined by   
resentment?  
In short, yes. It's surely inevitable that if this keeps up, we will be the keepers of our   
own demise.   
This is not the kind of spirit we should be feeling here at Tokyo-3 High. This is called   
bad attitude. And it's one thing we don't need around here.   
  
--  
"I don't like this at all."  
The words Hikari spoke weren't particularly incredible, nor were they particularly profound.   
But the displeasure on her face spoke volumes.   
Touji merely nodded, encouraging her to continue.   
"Monday was supposed to end all this!" she continued, her tone a cross between annoyance,   
anger and desperation. "Kei and I decided to share the position and that was supposed to end   
all this stupid rivalry! But it didn't! Why did we bother? What the hell was the point?"  
Her tone fast sliding into a whine, Hikari slumped in her seat, a picture of despair. She   
reached up and started pulling a lock of hair viciously.   
Touji shook his head and gently took hold of her wrist. "How many times do I have to tell you?"   
he asked patiently. "I swear, one day you'll end up bald from that habit."  
A small grin crept on Hikari's face as she let go of her hair.   
"And, while we're at, why did you bother? What was the point?" Touji leaned across the table   
intently, dark eyes serious. "Hikari, let me tell you this. Every single student at our school   
respects you and Kei. Any preconceived notions they may have had about either of you flew out   
of the proverbial window on Monday."  
Hikari was staring at Touji, but not for the reason he thought. "Preconceived? Proverbial?"  
He rolled his eyes. "I do go to school, too, you know."  
Hikari grinned.   
Touji continued. "Why did you decide to share the position in the first place? Tell me that."  
Hikari blinked. "I told you the other day."  
He shrugged. "So tell me again."  
Hikari traced invisible patterns across the table surface. "Because if only one of us had the   
position, then only fifty percent of the school would have leadership. And that wasn't good   
enough. Everyone in this school deserves to have a leader they can talk to."  
Having said that, Hikari looked up to meet Touji's eyes, which were looking at her with a   
somewhat triumphant look.   
She smiled. "Thanks."  
  
--  
Hikari Horaki -  
I've known Touji for a long time. Years in fact. We practically knew each other when we were   
in diapers. But I never really KNEW him, you know? I knew he was there, but never took much   
notice. He was just a lug who played a good game of basketball, and that was the extent of his   
mastery in the world.  
Then, in eighth grade, all that changed. After his sister got injured, he became a different   
person. He tried to keep up that whole tough-guy façade, but it was pretty easy to see past   
it. It occurred to me that Touji was human, and that not only did he feel things, but he felt   
them deeply.   
Over that year we became friends. At first we only ever hung out because of Shinji and Asuka,   
but over time that changed. You ever have a friend of a friend? Someone you can hang out with   
when your mutual friend is around, but if said mutual friend is absent there's a whole lot   
of awkwardness?  
That's how we were.   
We evolved though. Became friends with each other. And I'd readily call him one of my best   
friends.   
I'd also like to call him more than that, but that's beside the point.   
The point that I'm trying to make is, he's a good friend. And I know him pretty well, I guess.   
But he still manages to surprise me.   
Like today. I was feeling pretty hopeless about the whole mixing-of-schools thing. And he knew   
exactly what to say to me feel . . . what's the opposite of hopeless?   
Hopeful. He knew how to make me feel hopeful again.   
I don't know what that means. I don't know what it means for us.   
I'm not going to be ridiculous and say it's love. But it's definitely something.   
  
--  
"I have an idea."  
Asuka glanced at Rei. "Tell us more, Wondergirl."  
Rei ignored the sarcasm and continued, facing Asuka across the table calmly. Shinji watched   
the scene uneasily, praying this wouldn't evolve into an argument.   
"You don't want to work with Kei," she stated quietly. "So why don't you just do separate   
assignments?"  
Asuka blinked, seemingly surprised by this logical reasoning. Misato, meanwhile, hand around   
the perpetual beer can, looked between Rei and Asuka with confusion. It occurred to Shinji   
that Misato knew neither of Blake or Kei or the election.   
"Who's Kei and why don't you want to work with her?" Misato asked bluntly.  
Shinji rolled his eyes. "Nothing like the direct approach, Misato."  
Misato's eyes shifted to look at Shinji. "Can you blame me?" she demanded. "You two have told   
me nothing about your lives since the beginning of the year! I'm still here, guys, you know.   
I'd still like to know."  
In a rare display of diplomacy, Asuka intervened before Shinji could respond. "It's no big   
deal, Misato. Kei's a girl who I don't get along with. I'm supposed to do an Health assignment   
with her."  
Misato tilted her head quizzically. "Why are you working with her if you don't get along with   
her?"  
Asuka scowled. "Because Miss Haruna is an evil twisted woman spawned from Satan."  
Misato nodded, attempting - and failing - to look sage. She had no idea what was going on.   
"Back to me," Rei interrupted, her tone so matter-of-fact Shinji burst out laughing.   
Asuka looked exasperated. "What about you?"  
"My idea," she reminded her.  
"What about it?" Asuka wanted to know, refusing to accept that Wondergirl had indeed had a   
good idea.   
"Are you going to use it?" Rei asked.   
Asuka shrugged noncommittally; Shinji smirked. In his eyes, that was a good as a yes.   
In Misato's eyes, too, it was as good as a yes. She shook her head. "Asuka getting advice   
from Rei - and accepting it," she stated. "The world must be coming to an end."  
  
"I've been thinking," Blake said thoughtfully.   
"Must have been painful," his mother cracked from the other side of the table.   
Kei grinned. Blake rolled his eyes.   
"What about?" Kei asked, standing up and beginning to clear the table.   
"Kei, honey, how many times do I have to tell you?" Raine asked patiently. "You're a guest.   
You don't need to clean up." She smiled serenely. "That's what Blake's for."  
Blake sighed with resignation.   
"I don't mind," Kei insisted. "Anyway, I think after five years, I hardly qualify as a guest."  
Blake realised that as man of the house and Kei's best friend, he should probably help. This   
realisation explained why his mother was glaring at him.   
Blake leapt to his feet and took the dishes from Kei's hands. She lifted her eyebrows. "I   
don't need help to take a bunch of plates to the kitchen, Blake," she pointed out.   
"Oh, sorry," he said, with mock apology. "Just thought you might not be sure of what you're   
doing. You know, the way you have someone else to clean up after you at home."  
Kei glared and grabbed the plates from him. She tossed her hair behind her and stalked into   
the kitchen.   
Raine gave her son that plainly said, "Do you have a death wish?" Blake took the point and   
hurried after his friend.   
"Sorry," he apologised.   
Kei took her time turning around the face him; when she did, her arms were folded over her   
light blue tank top. "Sorry for . . ." she prompted.   
"I'm sorry for teasing you about the fact that you're a spoiled princess," Blake said   
solemnly.   
Kei gave him a look that was downright poisonous. Her eyes were so cold that Blake took a   
wary step back.   
"Sorry," he said meekly.   
Kei sighed. "God, Blake, why do you do that?"  
He shrugged helplessly. "I don't know."  
She folded her arms more tightly, a strictly defensive stance. "You know I hate it when you   
do that."  
He nodded. "I know."  
"So why do you do it?"  
"I don't know."  
Kei leaned against the counter, a good sign despite the iciness still in her eyes. "Because   
you're brain-damaged, juvenile and mentally challenged?" she suggested coolly.   
Blake nodded. "Those are all good adjectives," he said seriously.  
Kei smirked slightly. "How about immature and reality impaired?"  
"And lovable?" he hedged, smiling winningly. "Maybe just a little?"  
Kei narrowed her eyes. "You're pushing it, flame boy."  
Blake smiled, but kept his eyes on her face, gauging her reactions, knowing he was on   
probation.   
"Tell me your idea," she said, changing the subject so abruptly Blake blinked with surprise.   
Before he could respond, Kei waved a dismissive hand. "You said before you'd been thinking.   
I'm assuming that means you've had an idea. Tell me about it."  
"It's about your problem with Asuka and the Health assignment," he explained.   
Kei tilted her head slightly. "I'm listening."  
"Why don't you just do separate assignments?"  
Kei opened her mouth to discount his idea and immediately closed it, finding no obvious   
problems with it. "That's pretty good," she admitted. "How'd you come up with that?"  
He smiled. "It's a gift."  
  
--  
Blake McDermott -  
Here's a brain-sprainer for you: Why do I say stuff to Kei that I know will piss her off?  
I do it a lot. After all, I know her well enough to know how to piss her off in two seconds   
flat.   
The easiest way to go about it is to casually mention something about money, servants or   
being spoiled.   
I still don't understand why she hates to talk about that. Why she's embarrassed about her   
family's status.   
Most people - normal people - would love to have what Kei has. Most people would love to   
rub it in people's faces.   
But not Kei. I've never really understood why.   
But I guess everyone has something they want to hide, right?  
Everyone has their secrets.  
  
--  
"Shinji, come on, hurry up!"  
Shinji's first thought was that his watch had stopped. It must have. He obviously thought it   
was much earlier than it was. He glanced at it, then looked up to see the wall clock   
displaying the same time. Shinji frowned slightly. He turned to look at Asuka. He looked   
back at his watch. Looked at the wall clock. Looked at the clock on the microwave. And looked   
back at Asuka.   
"What are you doing dressed?" he asked, brow furrowed as he tried to puzzle out this   
particular conundrum.   
Asuka rolled her blue eyes. "Because it's illegal to go to school naked," she said wryly.   
It was Shinji's turn to roll his eyes. "You know what I meant. What are you doing up and   
dressed already?"  
Asuka shrugged. "New responsible tendencies," she told him airily.   
Shinji nodded, unconvinced. "Uh-huh. And maybe you want to catch Kei before class to tell   
her of the new plan?"  
"Maybe I do," she conceded.   
Shinji stood up and shook his head. "I swear, I've spent years trying to get you to leave on   
time. One assignment with a girl you don't like and you're suddenly the eager beaver."  
Asuka was clearly tired of this conversation. She clapped her hands. "Come on, let's go.   
Less talk, more action."  
Shinji sighed. "I've gotta go get my bag, OK?"  
Asuka nodded her approval and headed out the front door. Shinji darted to his room, grabbed   
his bag, and darted out again. On his way to the door, he passed Misato, whose lips were   
curved in a smirk. As he passed her, she imitated cracking a whip.   
Shinji turned an interesting shade of red and hurried out the door.   
  
--  
Misato Katsuragi -  
On the surface, it almost seems that things between Shinji and Asuka haven't really changed   
much since they were fourteen. I mean, she still orders him around. He still complies.   
But things have changed. It just takes more observation to see that.   
The way it used to be was that Asuka ordered Shinji around to do things *for* her. Now she   
orders him around to do things *with* her. And he used to comply because, I think, he was a   
little scared of her. Now he complies because he wants to. Because he wants to do those   
things with her.   
They won't admit it, but they like spending time with each other. The question is, why?  
'Why' is a word I don't particularly care for. If you ask me, it's bad company, and serves   
only to make simple things more complicated. But I feel compelled to answer it in this case.   
Why? Because they're in love.   
They think that they're masters of deception, that no one knows about these fuzzy feelings   
they're harboring.   
The truth of the matter is, everyone knows except for them.   
I won't pretend it's not frustrating, because it is. It's frustrating as hell.   
But on the upside, it's kinda funny, too.   
  
--  
8:36am and counting. Asuka stood in a slightly crowded Tokyo-3 High hallway, hands on hips,   
blue eyes scanning for one Kei Yamaguchi.   
Meanwhile, not very far away - about five meters away at the other end of the hall, to be   
exact - stood Kei, arms crossed, light blue eyes coolly scanning the pedestrians for her   
'partner'.   
At 8:38am, just as Kei was giving one last sweep of the hall and Asuka was starting to feel   
seriously irritated, their eyes met. Contemptuous looks appeared in full swing as they   
closed the space between them.   
"I need to talk to you," Asuka stated firmly. Her words probably would have had more impact   
if Kei hadn't uttered the exact same words in the exact same tone at the exact same time.   
Awkward silence followed. Kei felt it her duty to fill the silence. "I think we should do   
separate assignments," she said, maintaining the razor-sharp edge to her voice though she   
wasn't quite sure why.   
Asuka concealed her surprise. "So do I," she shot back, voice hard though she wasn't quite   
sure why. She paused. "And I think we should meet with Miss Haruna before class to talk to   
her about it."  
Kei offered her opponent a cold look. "So do I."  
"Fine," Asuka said, making an effort to say it harshly.   
"Fine," Kei returned, in an almost echo of Asuka's tone.   
The girls turned their backs on each other and walked away.   
  
A dark-haired girl, noticed neither by Kei or Asuka, leaning against her locker, watched the   
two girls depart.   
"Man, this school is weird."  
  
Miss Haruna raked a hand through her shoulder length hair. "Let me get this straight, girls,"   
she began, eyes shifting from Kei to Asuka. "You want to do separate assignments - thus   
increasing your workload?"  
Kei and Asuka nodded.   
"Why?" their perplexed teacher queried.  
"Because I don't like her," Asuka answered somewhat bluntly. Miss Haruna appeared taken aback   
by her honesty; Kei merely nodded.   
"And I really don't like her," Kei said.   
Miss Haruna turned thoughtful eyes to the ceiling. "Asuka, can you tell me the full name of   
this course?"  
Asuka scowled - teachers who asked questions they knew the answers to fell somewhere between   
telemarketers and boy bands on the list of things she hated. "Health and Human Development,"   
she answered with exaggerated politeness.   
Miss Haruna smiled, letting Asuka's sarcasm slide. "Yes. Health and Human Development. And   
it would please me immensely if you two would develop as humans to learn to work with one   
another."  
Kei eyed the teacher before her warily. "When you say it would please you immensely, does   
this mean it's optional?"  
"No. Bottom line, girls, you don't work together, you fail. Got it?" Miss Haruna leaned   
back and observed the two girls' faces, combinations of anger and shock. "Life isn't always   
about working with who you like, girls. Think about it."  
  
Kei had never been a fan of silence. Silence served only to bring up things that would rather   
be forgotten, and make things more difficult by reminding one of things they'd made a   
concentrated effort to forget.   
Kei and Asuka had spent, at last count, thirty-seven minutes of Health and Human Development   
in complete silence. Thirty-seven minutes of silence was starting to make Kei edgy.   
She sighed deeply. "Look, I don't like you, you don't like me. But can we try and figure out   
some working arrangement? Because I'd really like to pass this class."  
Asuka looked up from the piece of paper she'd been drawing some abstract, intricate design   
on. The expression on her face could only be described as amused. "Why? It's only Health,"   
Asuka stated matter-of-factly, her logic being that if the class is boring, it doesn't count.   
Kei rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure, easy for you to say."  
Asuka cast her partner an indignant look, despite the fact she wasn't quite sure what she   
was being indignant about.   
"You couldn't fail a class if you tried."  
Asuka fell silent, unsure whether to be insulted or not. "What is that supposed to mean?" she   
asked finally.  
Kei crossed her arms, a trait which was beginning to become apparent to Asuka. "Please.   
There's more chance of Blake eating a live piranha than you and Shinji and Rei ever failing   
a class."  
Asuka rolled her eyes. "Why? Because we're Eva pilots?" When Kei nodded, Asuka uttered an   
exasperated sigh. "Oh, for God's sake," she began, but Kei cut her off.   
"What? You never heard the phrase, if it looks bad, it is bad?" Kei smiled, but there was   
no humor in it. "In your case, it's if it looks bad, it's bad for NERV."  
Asuka eyed the other girl. "You're a cynic," she stated flatly.   
Kei gave a serene, if not somewhat insincere smile. "I prefer the term realist."   
Asuka tossed her hair behind her, wearing the insolent look she'd perfected so well over   
the years; a look that Kei would have loved to have wiped off with her text book. "Whatever,"   
Asuka said, standing up.   
"Where are you going?" Kei asked.   
"Anywhere but here."   
  
--  
Asuka Langley Soryu -   
Contrary to popular belief, I'm not stupid. I know I have to do this assignment because I   
know I have to pass Health because if I don't pass I'll fail senior year.   
I know all that.   
But, really, how can anyone expect me to work with that girl?  
  
--  
Kei Yamaguchi -   
You know, I actually hoped that this year would be one of those ludicrously happy times   
that you see on movies-of-the-week. I didn't realise I was hoping until just recently,   
and that made me mad. Because hope is a nasty habit that I thought I'd kicked.   
I think I've figured out this whole system. You hope for the best, you get the worst.   
You hope for the worst, you get the worst.   
Goddamn it, I don't want to figure out the goddamn system. I don't want to sit here and   
philosophize.   
I just want to pass. Is that too much too ask?  
  
--  
"Shinji!"  
Shinji was far too preoccupied to acknowledge the cry for his attention. He was busy pulling   
things out his locker in search of his graphics calculator. He knew he had one. He was almost   
willing to bet that Asuka had it. Why he'd told her his locker combination was beyond him.   
"Shinji!"  
This call, roughly at the level of a sonic boom, caught Shinji's attention. He looked up to   
see Blake looking at him.   
"Hey," Shinji greeted him.   
"Hey," Blake responded. "What's up?"  
Shinji shrugged. "Not a hell of a lot. What's up with you?"  
Blake shifted his weight to his other foot and adjusted his backpack. Nervous habit. "I just   
wanted to talk to you about Asuka."  
That grabbed Shinji's attention; he rested a hand on his locker door as he looked at the other   
boy quizzically.   
"About the assignment she and Kei have to do," he continued.   
Shinji grimaced slightly. "What about it?"  
Blake shrugged. "I think Kei's a little pissed about the progress of the assignment - or lack   
thereof."  
Shinji nodded slowly, swinging his locker door back and forth. "Why isn't Kei asking me   
instead of you?"  
Blake sighed deeply, and adjusted his backpack again. "Look, if Kei finds out, she'll kill me.   
We have this no-helping-unless-requested policy. But I'm worried, okay? Because if Kei doesn't   
pass Health, she'll fail twelfth grade, and she can't pass without Asuka. And I don't want to   
see my best friend fail."  
"Fair enough," Shinji stated calmly. "What's it got to do with me?"  
Blake shrugged helplessly. "You live with the girl. You've been friends for a long time. I   
was hoping you could talk to her."  
Shinji held up a hand, calling for Blake to stop talking. "I'm not going to," he said.  
Blake raised his eyebrows. "Why not?"  
"It's not my place."  
Blake worked to keep his irritation in check. "So you're just gonna let the two of them fail?"  
"She'll do the assignment," Shinji assured Blake, shoving his hands in his pockets. "She's   
not too keen on failing. She's just stubborn."  
Blake narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Stubborn, huh?"  
Shinji gave a long-suffering nod. "Oh, yes. So very stubborn." He paused for effect. "As a   
mule."  
"Maybe Kei can use that to her advantage," Blake mused.   
Shinji looked at Blake with high skepticism. "The day Kei manipulates Asuka is the day I eat   
my hat," he declared.   
  
"Where have you been?" Kei asked suspiciously.   
Blake opened his mouth and promptly closed it. Saying he'd been asking Shinji for help would   
be translated by Kei into, 'Please use your Math text book to belt me round the head'.   
Blake wasn't a masochist.   
"Talking to my History teacher," he lied, taking great interest in the buttons of his shirt.   
He had a problem with lying convincingly when he was looking in Kei's eyes. Yep, his buttons   
were exactly the same as he remembered - blue, plastic, the third one coming slightly loose.   
Surprisingly, she didn't call his lie. "Well, you're here now," she said glibly, in a way that   
made Blake look up with suspicion. His radar was on and was telling him something loud and   
clear - Kei wanted something.   
Sure enough, the next words out of her mouth were, "Can you do me a favor?"  
Blake lifted an eyebrow. "Gimme one good reason," he said.   
She looked up at him through her lashes, big blue eyes pleading. "Please?" she asked.   
Blake laughed and shook his head. "Kei, I believe you've confused me with someone who is   
actually suckered in by the patented Kei Yamaguchi pout."  
Kei's face instantly transformed from pleading to annoyed, smart enough to know when someone   
was convinced or not. "You are such a brat," she responded, scowling.   
"I try," he said, smiling.   
Kei ignored him. "Look, I found out there's a new girl. She's in all of your classes except   
for Bio. Be nice to her and help her, okay?"  
"I don't play well with others," he said dryly in response.   
Kei stepped forward, all five feet of her now totally in his face. "Am I gonna have to get   
demanding?"  
"Too late," he cracked.   
"Blake."  
"Okay, okay."  
As soon as he said that, Kei left, leaving Blake alone with the knowledge that once again   
Kei had suckered him into doing something he didn't want to do.   
"I hate when she does that."  
  
--  
Tokyo-3 High Oracle Poll #1  
- What should new funding be spent on at Tokyo-3 High? -  
  
Asuka Langley Soryu -  
The development of a test to distinguish the evil teachers.   
And a laser weapon to vaporise said evil teachers.  
  
Shinji Ikari -  
Something that will stop polls like this one.   
  
Touji Suzahara -   
New lockers. Really big ones.  
  
Kei Yamaguchi -   
A different podium on the stage. Damn, that thing makes me feel short.   
  
Kensuke Aida -  
The radio station. More of it, I say.  
  
Blake McDermott -  
A Biology textbook that makes sense to the general public. Hell, I'd even settle for a Biology   
teacher that makes sense.   
  
Rei Ayanami -  
Why even bother asking? The money will end up being spent on a new couch in the teacher's   
lounge or something.  
  
Hikari Horaki -  
Did you know the last time we had this kind of survey they spent the money on the teachers?   
How unfair is that? Why don't we get a student's lounge?  
  
--  
On his way to History, something caused Blake to stop in his tracks.   
This something was in the form of a dark-haired girl cursing as she struggled with a   
combination lock.   
"You worthless piece of junk," the girl grunted, slamming the lock with her palm. She   
winced - evidently, she'd forgotten that whacking a piece of solid metal at full force   
was bound to hurt.   
"Goddammit," she seethed. She stepped back. She studied the lock.   
And she kicked it.   
Not surprisingly, it closed.   
Blake had the sickening sense that this unfamiliar yet very irate girl was the new girl he   
was supposed to play Welcome Wagon to.   
The girl spun around. "What are you staring at?" she demanded, shaking her hair back.   
Blake shifted nervously. "Uh, you're the new girl, right?"  
The girl's expression changed from angry to stricken. "No," she responded, looking downright   
miserable. "I've been in classes with you since eighth grade. I guess you just never noticed   
me."  
Blake's eyes widened at the unprecedented social faux pas. Thankfully, a smile crossed the   
girl's face.   
"I was just kidding."  
Blake sighed with relief, and extended his hand. "Blake McDermott."  
She took his hand and shook it. "Kami Yatami."  
"We're in a lot of classes together," he explained. "Just call me the official Tokyo-3 High   
welcoming committee."  
Kami tilted her head slightly. "I think I'll just call you Blake. I have a syllable limit.   
You just broke it."  
Blake grinned. "So, want to go on the official tour?"  
Kami shrugged. "Sure, why not?"  
  
"I so do not have your calculator," Asuka insisted.  
"You so do," Shinji argued, drawing himself up to his full height, which wasn't a particularly   
intimidating height in comparison to Asuka's. He had maybe half an inch on her - half an inch   
missed by most due to Asuka's penchant for platform shoes.   
"Why would I need it?" Asuka asked, exasperated. "I have my own. I don't need anything from   
you, Third Child."  
"I don't know, Second Child," Shinji shot back, sarcasm dripping from his words. "You tell   
me." He paused, pretending to think. "Maybe because you're a heinous psycho klepto?"  
Asuka took a step closer to Shinji; to his credit, he didn't back away. Before she could   
exact revenge, a voice interrupted them.   
"Shinji. Asuka," Blake acknowledged, lifting his chin.   
"Blake," Asuka nodded. She looked at Kami. "Girl I don't know."  
"This is Kami Yatami," Blake explained. "She's new."  
Asuka didn't look particularly interested in Kami or how new she was. "How'd you get sucked   
into taking her around?" she asked bluntly.   
Even Shinji was surprised at her complete lack of tact. "Asuka!"  
Asuka shrugged. "What? It's a reasonable question."  
"You'll have to excuse Asuka," Blake said to Kami. "She suffers from what we in the business   
call a complete deficiency of subtlety. Which is a nice way to say she's about as subtle as a   
sledgehammer."  
"Really?" Kami responded, feigning shock. "I hadn't noticed."  
Shinji smothered a laugh.   
"Kami, this is Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley Soryu," Blake told the girl.  
Kami nodded. "It's nice to meet you." She paused. "I think."  
"So what brings you to Tokyo-3 High?" Shinji questioned.   
"A bus," Kami responded so guilelessly that Shinji stared at her in surprise for a few seconds,   
before laughing.   
Kami smiled as she watched Shinji laugh, a smile that was not missed on Blake. He raised a   
suspicious eyebrow and glanced at Asuka, who looked none too pleased. Blake's other eyebrow   
rose to meet the other, forming what Kei liked to call, the 'The Plot Thickens' face.   
"She's in our legal class," Blake informed Shinji.  
"That's cool," Shinji said, causing Asuka's look of displeasure to deepen. "I'll guess I'll   
see you fifth period then."  
Kami smiled sweetly. "I'll see you then."  
Blake and Kami headed off, leaving Shinji alone with an inexplicably annoyed Asuka.   
He shifted warily under her glare. "What?"  
  
"You know that video we watched in Science last year about apes?" Hikari asked the group at   
large, brow furrowed slightly.   
The group nodded and murmured confirmation.   
"Does anyone else have a serious sense of déjà vu?" she continued, watching the displays of   
juvenility in the cafeteria.   
Asuka nodded sagely. "Yes. Yes I do."  
"Who's that?" Rei asked suddenly, changing the subject so quickly Shinji had the feeling she   
hadn't even been in on the last subject.   
Hikari craned her neck to see where Rei was looking. "Must be the new girl I heard about,"   
she said.  
Shinji nodded and swallowed. "Her name's Kami Yatami," he volunteered.   
"She's cute," Kensuke observed. "What else do you know about her?"  
Shinji shrugged. "New girl."  
Kensuke nodded. Couldn't argue with that.   
"I should probably go introduce myself," Hikari acknowledged.   
"Just another day's work for student body president?" Asuka questioned sardonically, searching   
the table for a straw. Unsuccessful, she plucked one from Shinji's hand and stuck it in her   
can of Diet Coke.   
Shinji sighed resignedly.   
Hikari tossed her hair back and lifted her chin with mock haughtiness. "It's a tough job,   
but someone has to do it."  
"Want me to come with?" Touji asked, glancing at Hikari, missing the knowing look Shinji and   
Kensuke exchanged.   
She smiled. "Yeah, sure," she responded, eyes on him, missing the suggestive look Shinji and   
Kensuke exchanged.   
"I'm coming, too," Kensuke announced. "I want to meet this new girl." He looked sideways. "You   
coming, Rei?"  
She shrugged. "Sure, why not?"  
Kensuke, Rei, Hikari and Touji left, leaving Shinji and Asuka alone. Asuka watched them   
depart.   
"New girl mania," she stated, not sounding particularly enthused.   
Shinji lifted an eyebrow. "Worked for you when you were the new girl," he pointed out.  
Asuka glared at him. "Oh, shut up."  
  
Asuka was thinking. Thinking very hard. That's what Health and Human Development was all   
about - thinking. Thinking about all manner of things.  
The problem was, what Asuka was thinking about was, in all likeliness, not a part of Health   
and Human Development.   
She had a song in her head. She had no idea what the song was, how it went or who it was by.   
In fact, all she knew was the very first line.   
She used to bring me roses.   
She used to bring me roses . . .   
She used to bring me roses . . .  
It was starting to seriously get on Asuka's nerves.   
As the unknown song was getting on Asuka's nerves, Asuka was getting on Kei's nerves.   
Of course, the phrase, 'Getting on Kei's nerves' implied that Asuka had not previously been   
on Kei's nerves. A more correct phrase would be 'Asuka was getting on Kei's nerves even more   
so'.  
Kei took a deep breath. Enough was enough. There was only so much a girl could take.   
Time to put the plan into action.  
"I saw this coming you know," Kei said, breaking the silence, making sure her tone and   
expression hit ubër-bitch levels.   
Asuka looked up. "Saw what?"  
Kei shrugged, making a concentrated effort to look like a complete snot. "This. You act as   
if you're not doing the assignment because you don't care, but that's so not true. You're   
not doing it because you're scared."  
"Excuse me?" Asuka demanded, hands on hips.   
"You can't handle working with me," Kei said, leaning forward, bitchy as all hell. "What is   
it, Second Child? Scared I'm smarter than you?"  
"I am not scared of you," Asuka shot back acidly. "And I know I'm smarter than you."  
"I don't think you do," Kei smirked. "You're worried that someone who's not a blessed Eva   
pilot could be better than you. And that scares you. So you think that if you don't do the   
assignment, no one has to know." Kei lowered her voice conspiratorially. "Tell you what,   
Asuka. I'll do the assignment all by myself. No one has to know. It'll be our little secret."  
Asuka's brain was having quite a time processing exactly what had just occurred. In it's   
most basic form, Kei had pretty much suggested that Asuka was avoiding the assignment because   
she was scared that Kei might be smarter than her.   
Kei's lips curved into a smile as she recognised anger on Asuka's face.   
"Listen here, Miss-I'm-So-Superior-To-You," Asuka began, eyes narrowed. "I am not afraid of   
anything, least of all some five foot nothing bimbo."  
"I'm sure you're not," Kei responded condescendingly.  
Asuka's temper rose. She hated being patronised.   
"Fine," Asuka said, standing up, glaring down at Kei. "We're going to the library. And we're   
going to do this assignment. And I am going to prove to you that not only am I not afraid, but   
that I'm way smarter than you!" At that, Asuka executed a crisp turn and flounced out of the   
room.   
Kei slowly rose from her seat, smiling. "Kei one, Asuka nil."   
  
--  
Asuka Langley Soryu -  
Looking back, I see now that Kei completely and totally rolled me.   
I guess I was just feeling a little . . . unreasonable, to put it lightly.  
Okay, when being honest, might as well be honest.   
I was pissed.  
I don't even want to go into why. Though I'll tip you off that it has something to do with an   
ingratiating new girl.  
I think I've said too much. Back to the point.  
The point is, Kei rolled me. She knew what I was feeling, and used it to her advantage.  
I should be mad. But you know the funny thing?   
I'm not. In fact, I have more respect for her than I ever did.  
I guess it doesn't get any stranger than that.  
  
--  
Kei Yamaguchi -  
I have only one thing to say.  
Go me.  
  
--  
Strictly speaking, Touji was not a library person. In fact, the only way anyone could   
adequately describe Touji using the word 'library' in the same sentence would be to say,   
"Touji was a stand-outside-and-mock-those-who-came-out-of-the-library-person."  
This was one of the reason why Touji being in the library after school was odd.   
Another reason was that he wasn't there for any particular reason. He wasn't reading. He   
wasn't studying. He wasn't researching.  
The only thing he was doing was sitting. And thinking.  
That was why Touji was sitting in the library after school. He generally took to the park   
near his house for solitary thinking. Lately, however, he seemed to run into Hikari there   
quite frequently. Which was odd, when he thought about it, because there was another park   
closer to Hikari's than that one.  
Strange, that.  
It wasn't that Touji didn't want to run into Hikari. Not at all. He just didn't want to run   
into her while he was thinking about her, for fear she might affect any rational thinking on   
his behalf.  
However, having been thinking rationally for just over two hours, Touji's mind was starting to   
wander.  
It wandered to creative writing class, a class he considered to be the bane of his life, and   
also a constant reminder of how incapable he was of thinking rationally in Hikari's presence.  
Touji Suzahara's Personal Rule #28 - Never pick a class in order to pick up a girl.  
Sound advice. Too bad he didn't take it.  
There was an assignment due in creative writing the following Monday. Mr. Konichi's exact   
words played in his head.  
"I want you all to write a one-page essay on loss. And I want it creative, not maudlin."  
Kensuke, who had a surprisingly extensive vocabulary, had informed Touji that maudlin meant   
'hopelessly sentimental'.   
Touji scowled. Loss was sentimental. What the hell did Mr. Konichi want?  
  
Kami had no apparent reason for being in the library. She couldn't even pass off her presence   
as being there for studying purposes. The teachers of Tokyo-3 High were either too kind or   
too lazy to give her homework yet.  
The only reason Kami had for being in the library was that she didn't want to go home.  
She sighed deeply, earning her a look from the librarian who probably wanted nothing more   
than to kick Kami out so she could go home and watch her soaps.  
Kami resisted the urge to make a face at the woman and instead busied herself scanning the   
library with partially-curious, partially-hopeful eyes.  
She was surprised to see another person sitting in the library. Closer inspection revealed   
he was one of the people she'd met during the course of the day. Further inspection revealed   
that he wasn't doing a hell of a lot. Kami's brow furrowed slightly. Who sat in a library after   
school and did nothing?  
The answer, it appeared, was obvious: Her, and this other guy.  
Kami considered her options. She was already bored to the point of tears. At least talking to   
the guy would help pass the time.  
She took a breath, stood up, and crossed the room.   
"Hi," she began apprehensively. _Nice line, Kami. Very original._  
Touji looked up, mildly surprised. "Hi. Kami, right?"  
Kami nodded. "Touji, right?" she asked, not letting onto the fact that she had to look down at   
his notebook for help. She had a terrible memory for names.   
Touji pushed a chair towards her with his foot. "Have a seat," he offered.  
Kami took him up on the offer.  
"So how do you like it here?" Touji asked brightly. Predictable line. He knew it. He cringed.  
Kami grinned. "I haven't seen much of the city, but school wise it's okay. Different, but   
okay." She paused. "A bit more animosity than I'm used to, though."  
Touji nodded. "Understandable, though."  
Kami shrugged. "Probably. If I understood it, I'd be fine."  
Touji's eyebrows drew together as he looked at Kami quizzically. "Blake didn't explain it to   
you?"  
Kami shook her head. "No, not really. I've been kinda trying to piece it together myself."  
"There are some things you must know as a Tokyo-3 High student," Touji stated. He paused.   
"And this is one."  
He proceeded to explain the whole situation to her. Several minutes later, Kami was staring   
at him with wide green eyes.   
"Well," she said finally. "That was slightly more complex than I anticipated." She shook her   
head. "And Shinji, and Asuka and Rei? I mean, I guess I can see Asuka, and Shinji. But Rei?   
She seems so . . . delicate." She shook her head again, and noticed Touji was looking at her   
with a bemused smile. "What?"  
"Oh, it's nothing," Touji assured her. "It's just been a long time since I saw anyone get   
wowed over the piloting thing."  
"It's pretty wow-worthy," Kami replied.  
Touji nodded in agreement. "Oh, totally. It's just that most of everyone I know is used to   
it by now."  
Kami tapped her finger on the table thoughtfully. "So is there anything else I should know?   
Any dirt worth dishing?"  
Touji shrugged. "No, not really." He paused. "We're all amazingly dull individuals. I mean,   
the only thing I haven't told you is that Kensuke is our resident DJ."  
Kami looked at him quizzically.   
"He runs the Tokyo-3 High radio station," Touji explained.   
Kami looked surprised. "You mean the guy in the mornings who plays songs and yabbers on   
sounding real slick is Kensuke?"  
Touji laughed. "Slick is right." He composed his face into a sleazy look, winked at Kami and   
said, "Heyyy, you're listening to Tokyo-3 High Radio, all rockin', all the time."  
Kami laughed.   
The librarian shushed.   
"Sorry," Touji called in apology to the snarky librarian.   
"We wouldn't want to disturb the studying masses," Kami called dryly.  
Touji laughed.   
The librarian glared.  
"Do you wanna get out of here?" Kami asked.   
"Good plan."  
  
Outside, Kami glanced sideways at Touji. "Okay, so really, what were you doing in the library?   
Because, no offense or anything, but you don't exactly strike me as the library type."  
"None taken," he assured her. "I'm not a library person by any standard."  
"So why were you there?" she pressed.  
Touji pondered this question thoughtfully. "Agonizing," he finally answered cryptically.  
Kami smirked. "Girl troubles?"  
Touji's mouth fell open to the point where Kami was surprised he didn't graze it on the   
concrete. "How did you know?" he demanded.   
"I could tell," she responded rather unhelpfully. "So what's the problem?"  
Touji shrugged. "Nothing particularly incredible," he admitted. "Like the girl, don't know   
if she likes me, yada yada yada."  
"You're wasting your time," Kami informed him bluntly.  
Touji stared at his companion in muted surprise.   
"She likes you," Kami continued. "Stop worrying."  
Touji searched for the ability to speak. "How do you know? You don't even know who I'm talking   
about."  
"Hikari, right?" Kami asked without skipping a beat. She didn't wait for a response - it was   
more of a statement than a question. "I may be new, but I'm not stupid. She likes you. And   
you can bet she's sitting wherever right now agonizing over whether you like her."  
Touji turned to Kami with a smile on his face, a smile he couldn't keep down. "Really?"  
"Really," she confirmed.  
  
The next day, in a moment of predictability, Touji ran into Hikari at the park. He thought   
about how odd it was that she was there so often, and thought of what Kami had told him last   
night.  
Coincidence? He thought not.  
"Hey," he greeted her.  
"Hey," she replied, awarding him with a heart-skipping smile.   
"What's up?" he asked.   
"Not much." She paused, and looked up at him, trying to keep her face neutral. "I tried   
calling you last night. Your phone was off," she said, trying to sound as if she didn't   
really care. It was a lie. She cared quite a lot.  
"I was at the movies," he explained, acknowledging the curious look on Hikari's face and   
not handing over any more information, in perfect accordance to:  
Touji's Suzahara's Personal Rule #13 - Never volunteer any more information than is necessary.  
"With your sister?" Hikari asked.   
He shook his head. "With Kami."  
Hikari's brow creased slightly. "Kami?" she echoed.  
"The new girl," he reminded her.  
Hikari's brow creased more deeply. "You talked to her for maybe five minutes at lunch.   
How did you end up at the movies with her?"  
"I ran into her after school," he explained. "She's actually very cool."  
Hikari had a sudden urge to bang her head on the trunk of the jacaranda behind her.   
"You and Asuka and Rei should hook up with her," Touji continued calmly, which Hikari   
thought odd considering she felt like hyperventilating. "I think she'd like more friends,   
and she's really nice. I think you'd all get along."  
"Really?" Hikari asked weakly.  
Touji clapped his hands together. "I have an idea!" He paused for effect - effect that was   
lost on Hikari who was only just remaining to grip onto reality. "Come on!" He grabbed her   
wrist and dragged her off.   
Hikari, who was still dazed, did the only thing she could - follow.  
And try her best not to scream with frustration.  
  
"Touji!" Kami exclaimed, opening the door to her rather stately home. "And Hikari," she   
continued. "What are you guys doing here?"  
"Just thought we'd swing by," Touji said cheerfully. "Thought you and Hikari should get to   
know each other a little better. Wanna do something?"  
"Something sounds good," Kami replied with a smile. "Got anything in mind?"  
"Nah, not really," Touji admitted. "Just thought we could walk around and find something to   
do."  
"Sounds cool," Kami said. "Wait a second while I get my wallet and stuff."  
She darted upstairs and down again in what seemed like thirty seconds; to Hikari's immense   
annoyance, she didn't fall down the stairs or contract Lyme Disease in that thirty seconds.   
"OK, let's go."  
Walking down Kami's street, Touji prodded Hikari. "Why don't you call Asuka and Rei?" he   
asked.  
Hikari was quick to comply - she could do with a little moral support. While she was waiting   
for Asuka to pick up, she heard Kami.   
"I didn't know Kei lived around here," she said in surprise.   
"Kei!" Touji called.   
Kei turned around, blue eyes wide. "Oh, hi Touji. Hi, Kami. Hi, Hikari," she said quietly.   
"You live just down the road from me," Kami informed her. "I'm at 337."  
Kei looked at the house she'd just come out of, a fairly stately one at that. She nodded.   
Touji resisted the urge to comment on the size of Kei's house; his gut instinct told him Kei   
wasn't at all comfortable with them knowing where she lived.   
"What are you doing?" Touji asked, carefully steering the conversation away from Kei's house.   
"Oh, I was just going to Blake's," she explained, seeming relieved that the direction of the   
conversation had changed. "We're just gonna hang out or something."  
"Did you guys want to hang out with us?" Kami offered. "We're gonna do something."  
Kei smiled. "Something sounds good. Mind if we drop in by Blake's?"  
Hikari cringed. Asuka, Kei and Blake doing 'something' together? It was a clear recipe for   
disaster.  
"Hikari? Hikari!"  
Hikari tuned into what Asuka was saying. "What?"  
"So do you want to meet somewhere or what?" Asuka asked, the exasperation in her voice   
indicating this wasn't the first time she'd asked.   
"Oh, no, we'll swing by," Hikari offered. "Tell Shinji, okay?"  
"Okay. See you then."  
Hikari looked down at the phone in her hand, wondering whether or not to call Rei. On the   
one hand, Rei and Blake within meters of each other had 'uncomfortable' written all over it.   
On the other hand, Shinji would either call Rei or call Kensuke who would call Rei.   
Hikari sighed. She dialed Rei's number; she picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"  
"Hey, Rei," Hikari greeted her, trying her best to keep the sense of gloom from her voice. No   
point in worrying the girl. "You busy?"  
"No, not really. Just doing homework."  
"Want to come out with us?"  
"Did I mention I was doing homework?" Rei paused. "Doesn't that say 'yes' all by itself?"  
Hikari laughed. "Okay, cool. We'll come by your place soon, okay?"  
"Okay. See you soon."  
  
Rei wasn't quite clear on how she'd ended up in a coffeehouse with her friends, Kami, Kei . . .  
. . . and Blake.  
When Hikari had called, asking, 'Want to come out with us?', Rei had naturally assumed that   
the 'us' she spoke of was the 'us' she had become accustomed to over the years - Shinji,   
Asuka, Kensuke, Touji and Hikari.   
Since when had Kami, Kei and Blake become part of the 'us'?  
He was staring at her. Rei could feel it. He was staring at her, and every time she glanced   
in his general direction, he looked away, pretending as if he'd been looking at the Sailor   
Moon cell on the wall.   
Did he think she was stupid?  
Apparently he did.  
Rei wasn't listening to the conversation. She couldn't, not while he was staring at her with   
an intensity that bored holes into her.  
It was starting to seriously get to her.  
Not only that, but if anyone asked her opinion on whatever it was they were talking about,   
she was screwed.   
After she glanced in his direction, and he looked at the Sailor Moon cell for what she guessed   
to be the thirty-sixth time, her patience snapped.  
"That's it," she declared to no one in particular.   
The conversation halted as all eyes turned to her.   
She placed her hands on the tabletop and leaned forward slightly, looking Blake directly in   
the eyes. "Look, I am sorry I destroyed your school. And I am sorry you found out the way you   
did. But I am not sorry for keeping it from you. Do you want to know why? Because you spouted   
to me how much you despised the Eva pilot who crushed your school, without bothering to learn   
the facts. Did you bother finding out who the pilot was? Did you bother finding out what   
really happened that day? No. So I am sorry that I destroyed your school, and I'm sorry you   
found out the way you did. But I'm not sorry that I kept it from you. And if you can't handle   
that, it's your problem, not mine."  
Rei leaned back, feeling a proverbial weight lifted from her shoulders. She dared to look   
around at the faces of her friends. The flavor of the day appeared to be shock, apart from   
Asuka who looked impressed.   
"You're right, you know."  
Rei turned shocked eyes to Blake. "What did you say?"  
"You're right," he repeated. "I don't know if you know this, but after I found out you're a   
pilot, Asuka came over to my house. And she gave me quite an earful on the subject. And until   
then I didn't even give a thought to how you might have felt about destroying the school. I   
never once thought of the pilot as a person." He swallowed. "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was   
so harsh when you didn't deserve it. Because none of it was your fault."   
Rei gave a small smile that most who didn't know her well wouldn't have noticed. Shinji   
noticed, and noticed too the lightness in her eyes that he hadn't seen for quite awhile.   
"Thank you," she said with quiet sincerity. "I needed to hear that."  
Shinji, Asuka, Kensuke, Hikari and Touji exercised enormous self control by not pointing out   
that they'd been saying that since day one.  
A silence followed; Cruise Director Touji took it upon himself to fill that silence. "Well,   
this is odd. A distinct lack of animosity." He paused. "Even Kei and Asuka are being oddly   
well behaved."  
Kei smirked. "Which is funny, when you think about it. Considering I totally rolled Asuka   
the other day."  
"That you did," Asuka agreed, voice so void of any harsh tones that Shinji wondered briefly   
if he'd mistakenly ordered a cup of hallucinogens instead of a Mochaccino. "I fell for that   
turbo-bitch routine hook, line and sinker."  
Kei grinned. "I have to say I was a little disappointed. I expected more of a challenge from   
you."  
"Normally I would present more of a challenge," Asuka concurred. "You caught me on a bad day."  
"Well, there's always next time."  
Asuka glanced at Kensuke who was leaning forward intently. "What?" she demanded.   
"I'm waiting for the part where you try to gouge Kei's eyes out with your spoon," he explained.   
"I see your plan. Trying to lull her into a false sense of security. I'm on to you, don't you   
worry."  
Asuka stared at him, shaking her head as if she thought that would help her brain compute what   
Kensuke had just said. "What?"  
"I think he's attempting to express his confusion at the civility you are exhibiting," Rei   
explained.   
Asuka smiled, but it wasn't the general brand of smile they were used to from Asuka; this   
one was more complex. "Well, it occurred to me that you can't be hostile forever."  
Kensuke fell off his chair - could it be? Asuka renouncing hostility? Had the world gone mad?  
Asuka, having guessed that at least one person would relocate from chair to floor, barely   
blinked an eye. "You can try," she continued. "But sometimes, in some cases, it's maybe better   
to put the hostility aside."  
Touji tapped his spoon on the table thoughtfully. "So, there's hope for us yet?"  
"I said in some cases," she shot back without skipping a beat. "You are not one of those   
cases."  
"Damn," he said ruefully.  
  
"Funny how things turn out, huh?" Touji said conversationally, what he'd just said not   
actually registering till several seconds later. _Nice line, Touji. Very Brady._  
Hikari shot him an odd look. "How do you mean?"  
"The way things all wrapped up nicely," Touji explained. "For the first time since this   
year began, no one is fighting. Isn't it a nice change?"  
"Hope it lasts," Hikari replied optimistically, gazing wistfully down the street. "I am   
so over the whole school rivalry thing."  
Touji nodded. The two walked in silence, not uncomfortable silence but reflective silence.   
Before long, they reached Hikari's house.   
"Well, see ya," Touji said lamely, wondering when exactly his vocabulary had dwindled to   
caveman standards.  
"See ya," Hikari echoed, heading to the front door. As Touji watched her leave, she turned   
abruptly and retraced her steps till she was standing near him again.   
"Oh, by the way," she said lightly. "You dropped this."  
She dug into her jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. She handed it to him; it took   
him a total of 1.6 seconds to recognize it.   
A receipt. A receipt from when he bought the campaign buttons.  
Touji's vocabulary dropped from caveman standards to non-existent. The only thing he could do   
was stare. And whimper internally.   
Hikari calmly gauged his reaction. Several agonizing seconds later, a brilliant smile lit up   
her face.   
Touji drew every remnant of courage in his body together to look in Hikari's eyes. He expected   
to see embarrassment, maybe pity.   
He didn't.   
He saw happiness, hope.  
Confidence and relief surged through Touji's veins. He opened his mouth to say something to   
her. Unfortunately, his vocabulary was still on long service leave.  
The lack of speech left Touji with a decided lack of options. He weighed them up. He   
considered them carefully. And he went for option two.  
He lifted her chin gently. He lowered his head.   
And he kissed her.   
Inside the Horaki home, Hikari's older sister watched the scene taking place out the front   
with a smile.  
  
--  
Hikari Horaki -  
Now THAT was worth agonizing over.  
  
--  
Touji Suzahara -  
Things I've Learnt In The Last 24 Hours  
1. Kami Yatami is one smart girl.  
2. Hikari is even more beautiful than I thought.  
3. I'm hopelessly, pathetically, nauseatingly in love.  
  
--  
Widely known facts: Caffeine is a natural stimulant. In some people, it causes very noticeable   
reactions. In others, they barely feel it.  
Little known fact: Blake belonged to the former category - a strong short black had the boy   
hopping.   
When one is feeling the effects of caffeine, some things do not go well with it. Anxiety was   
one.  
This explained why Blake felt like his head was going to explode.   
He was pacing, and had been pacing for so long he was mildly surprised that he hadn't worn a   
track into the rug. His hair was sticking up in all directions, the result of agonized fingers   
clawing their way through. He was mumbling to himself at a speed that would have had most   
questioning his sanity.  
He was trying to think rationally, but it was difficult. He took a deep breath, and recalled   
a tip that generally helped him think through things.   
Break it down.  
Okay. In it's broken down format, the situation was as such:  
- He had liked Rei  
- He'd had a fight with Rei  
- He'd made up with Rei  
- He possibly still liked Rei  
Rei featured heavily in his dilemma. His dilemma was such: Did he still like her? And did he   
still like her enough to want to date her?  
He would have constructed a Pros and Cons list, but his brain was so fried, he wasn't sure   
if he remembered how to work a pencil.   
He couldn't focus. His thoughts were jumbled and he couldn't get a hold of them. In fact,   
as far as he could tell, there was one thing his mind could focus on.   
And that, for some unknown reason, was the Sailor Moon theme.  
Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight . . .   
"Oh, for the love of God!" Blake flung himself onto the couch, looking positively maniacal.   
He was going to turn on the TV. He was going to tune into some pre-scripted white trash talk   
show. He was going to escape from the human race for a few hours. He was going to . . .   
He was going to kill whoever was ringing the doorbell so damn insistently.   
He stalked to the door and flung it open, making a decision that if the person on the other   
side was someone offering him a pamphlet on reaching spiritual enlightenment via a diet of   
lentils, he would beat them unconscious with a lamp.  
He was so surprised by his visitor that his face got stuck in a half-scowl, half-sneer   
expression. A 'snowl'.   
He sent a message to his face muscles to rearrange themselves into a somewhat more socially   
acceptable expression. "Kensuke, hi."  
Kensuke eyed Blake coolly. "Maybe you've made up with Rei. And maybe you're gonna date her   
or whatever. But if I find out you've so much as considered hurting her, I won't hesitate   
to stop you. I don't care if I have to call in some old favors. You're not gonna hurt her   
anymore than you have."  
Kensuke clearly hadn't swung by for a chat; having said that, he turned and left. Blake   
swallowed his surprise at the 180-degree turn the normally conciliatory Kensuke had taken   
long enough to get the last word in.  
"Sure you don't want to come in?" Blake called with mock politeness. "We have apple cake!"  
Kensuke continued walking.  
Blake shut his door and leaned against it. He shook his head. "I really need to start finding   
out how these people are getting my address."  
  
Something was amiss. Something was askew. Asuka was sure of it.   
She had the distinct, annoying sensation that everyone at her table was withholding some   
secret.   
Asuka's problem, besides the fact that people were keeping things from her, was Kami. There   
was nothing really wrong with her. In all honesty, she was a hell of a lot less irritating   
than most of the school. And it wasn't that she'd pulled a turbo-bitch act on Asuka. In all   
honesty, she was quite nice. The problem with Kami, as far as Asuka was concerned, was that   
everyone liked her. Everyone including . . .  
Asuka bit into her apple. She didn't want to think about it.  
Asuka's Tips For Relative Sanity #12 - When you don't want to think about something for   
whatever reason, think about something else.  
It was one of Asuka's favorite tips, one she followed like the Bible.   
She looked at Shinji, who was concentrating on not making eye contact with her. Either   
that, or he'd found the face of Mother Theresa in his lunch. Obviously, something had   
occurred between now and this morning that made Shinji nervous. Asuka didn't quite know   
what - besides classes and a brief talk with his French teacher, as far as she knew, his   
day had been fairly uneventful. Her blue eyes narrowed suspiciously. He'd been suffering   
from serious nervousness around that dippy French woman - did that have anything to do with   
it?  
Asuka's attention turned to two people who were usually far from silent, the unofficial   
social directors of the group. Hikari and Touji. Being oddly silent. Asuka's eyes narrowed   
again. Was it her imagination, or were they sitting a little closer together than usual?  
Asuka glanced at Rei. Her silence didn't bother Asuka as much as the others. It wasn't   
particularly unusual for Rei to be quiet. On the other hand, it was particularly unusual   
for Kensuke, who was sitting across from her, to be quiet. The boy had a mouth the size of   
Arizona. She wasn't sure what had Kensuke so silent. She hadn't talked to him since he'd   
called her asking Blake's address. She wondered if that had anything to do with it.  
Asuka was growing exceedingly tired of wondering.   
"Right, that's it," she announced, frustration thick. "Is there a bizarre strain of   
voice-losing bug going round or something?"  
Hikari blinked into focus. "Huh?"  
Asuka folded her arms across her chest. "You do realise that that's the first thing you've said  
all lunchtime, don't you?" She charged ahead without waiting for a response. "I don't know   
about you, but I'm not particularly enthralled by quadratic equations and soliloquies. So when   
lunchtime finally rolls around, I like to get social. Which is a little difficult, when you're  
all participating in some vow of silence ritual!"  
"I was . . . I was thinking," Hikari murmured in response.  
Asuka rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh." She turned her eyes to Shinji. "And what's *your* excuse,   
Mr. Catatonic?"  
Shinji's head snapped up, as if he'd just realised Asuka was talking.   
Which he had.   
"Uh . . ."   
"Brilliant," Asuka responded dryly. "Brilliant response right there. Let me write it down."  
Shinji opened his mouth in hopes that his mouth would surprise him and offer a witty response.   
No such luck.   
Asuka heaved an exasperated sigh. "None of you have said a word all lunchtime!"  
Silently, Hikari held her left wrist out to Asuka, showing her the pink and silver watch  
adorning her wrist. Asuka registered the time, did a double take and grabbed Hikari's wrist.   
She looked up at the white school-issue clock to check that Hikari's time was right.  
Asuka leaned back, not bothering to conceal her surprise.   
Unbelievable. It was only five minutes into lunchtime.  
It had felt like at least ten times that.  
"Hey, there's Kami," Shinji spoke up, constructing a real sentence for the first time since  
lunchtime began.   
Asuka had a serious urge to punch something.  
More specifically, to punch someone.   
She'd settle either for Shinji or Kami at this point.  
"Kami!" Shinji called.   
Asuka no longer wanted to settle. She wanted to hit Shinji. Very, very hard.   
Kami, who was busy talking to Blake, didn't hear.   
  
"Shinji's calling you," Blake pointed out, nodding in Shinji's general direction.   
Kami turned to see Shinji angling his head in that 'Come join us' manner.   
Kami hesitated - mostly because she'd just received the 'Come join us' head gesture from  
Blake.   
"Come sit over here," Kami proposed, looking at Kei and Blake hopefully.  
The two exchanged wary glances.   
"Oh, come on," Kami wheedled, grabbing Blake by his sleeve and pulling him up. "It's not   
gonna kill you."  
Somewhat reluctantly, Kei and Blake crossed the room to the table which seemed to have employed  
a silence policy.   
A series of mumbled greetings occurred. Could the situation be more uncomfortable?  
Asuka decided her best option was to continue the line of conversation that had been  
occurring a minute or two earlier.   
"So why are you so damn quiet?" Asuka asked Rei.  
Rei blinked. "Don't look at me. I'm always this quiet."   
Asuka considered this carefully. "True, true. Kensuke, on the other hand, is exhibiting   
uncharacteristic silence. What's all that about?"  
"I pulled a muscle in my jaw," Kensuke deadpanned. He cast a pointed look at Blake before   
looking back at his lunch.  
Asuka frowned slightly. "Fine. You know what? If you're all gonna sit there and be silent, then  
that's fine. Don't expect me to make any effort." She folded her arms across her chest and sat  
back.   
Shinji sighed. "Oh, come on, Asuka. Don't lose it over the fact that we haven't said much."  
Asuka's eyes widened with mock surprise. "He speaks!"  
Kei blinked and finally spoke up. "What the hell is up with you people?" she asked, brow   
furrowed with perplexity.   
Asuka shrugged. "Don't ask me. I've got no idea why the hell none of them are talking."  
"We're not not talking," Hikari contradicted. "We just . . . haven't started talking yet."  
Asuka nodded doubtfully. "Uh-huh. So did you wanna start now?"  
Hikari shrugged. "Whatever."  
Asuka uttered a growl of frustration and proceeded to break everything within breakable   
parameters on her tray.   
"Well, that was constructive," Touji drawled.   
Shinji clapped sardonically. "Way to start with the irritable one, Touji. Great plan there."  
Asuka, to her credit, had started them talking without knowing it.   
Kensuke stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Unless . . . maybe Touji *likes* being beaten up by  
the German princess," he suggested.  
Hikari's eyebrows rose; Touji cast an embarrassed sideways glance at her.   
That embarassed sideways glance was not missed by Asuka, who became immediately suspicious.  
Asuka's suspicion preoccupied her to the point where she didn't bother whacking Kensuke  
around the head for his comment. This, in turn, made the others suspicious, and Touji  
exceedingly nervous.  
"Hikari, come with me," Asuka commanded, standing up. "I need to buy a drink."  
Touji, who's nervousness was reaching all new highs, swallowed. "You have one," he pointed  
out, struggling to stay still.   
Asuka eyed him coolly. "But it's flat," she told him slowly, a knowing smirk touching her lips.  
"Hikari, come on."  
Touji sent his brain a request to help him stay conscious.  
  
--  
Touji Suzahara -  
How's this for an embarassing fact?  
I'm scared of Asuka.  
But come on. Who wouldn't be? Not only does she pack a potent punch, she has absolutely   
no qualms about using it. Consider the source.  
The thing that makes me the most nervous at the moment, though, is her finding out about  
me and Hikari.   
Not that we'd admit it, but Asuka and me are friends. Kind of. I mean, I like hanging out  
with her, even if I do sometimes score some prime bruises.   
Asuka's a good friend to have. She's very loyal. And very protective.  
Enter my nervousness about her finding out about me and Hikari.  
Hikari is her best friend. And Asuka's very protective of her. And I know that probably no  
one will be able to match the standards Asuka has for her best friend.   
So here I am, sending a plea to God or the ruling forces of the universe or whatever:  
Please, please, please, let Hikari be able to handle whatever Asuka throws her way.  
  
--  
Asuka wanted so much to ask point-blank if there was something going on between Hikari and   
Touji. But she kept her mouth shut and quietly observed as she and her best friend stood in  
line. She took note of Hikari's uneasiness. She took note of the way she kept fiddling -  
with her hair, her jewellery, her clothes. She took note of the way she kept casting quick  
looks back at the table.  
Busted? Asuka thought so.  
"Let me guess," Asuka began, twirling her hair thoughtfully. "On the way home from the   
coffeeshop on Saturday?"  
Hikari spun around, eyes wide. "What do you mean?" she asked warily, resisting a major urge  
to look back at the table. She had a feeling that would be a dead giveaway.  
Asuka tilted her head and smiled. "Oh, come on, Hikari. I've known you for long enough to  
know when something's up. And I've known Touji long enough to know when something's up, too.  
Do the math, chuck in the extreme lack of space between you when you were sitting down and it  
all adds up to something pretty damn suspect."  
Hikari sighed. "You're not gonna leave me alone till I spill, right?"  
Asuka smiled broadly. "You know my style."  
"Promise you're not gonna lecture?"  
"Promise."  
Hikari took a deep breath. "You were right. He walked me home on Saturday and . . . yeah."   
She smirked slightly. "A piece of paper fell out of his pocket at the coffeeshop. It was a   
receipt for The Button Hole. You know where that is, yeah?"  
"I *knew* he ordered those buttons!" Asuka exclaimed.   
Hikari pushed her friend. "How did you know?" she demanded.   
"Because I'm me," Asuka responded, matching Hikari's tone. "I see these things. Anyway, it   
doesn't matter. Continue, please."  
"You wanna continue afterwards?" an annoyed junior working behind the cafeteria counter   
demanded. "You're holding up the line."  
Asuka absently handed him some money and motioned for Hikari to continue.   
"So just as I was about to go inside, I turn around and say, 'You dropped this'. You should   
have seen his face. He looked like he was ready to pass out."  
"So then what?" Asuka asked, compelled.   
"He kissed me." Hikari's entire face lit up at the memory. As the stars faded, she looked at  
her best friend expectantly. "Okay. Hit me with a million and one reasons why he's not  
good enough for me."  
Asuka looked thoughtful for a moment and shook her head. She offered Hikari an enigmatic  
smile. "Nope."  
She wandered back to the table, leaving Hikari by herself, contemplating what the hell had  
just happened.   
  
Asuka slid into her seat, folded her hands on the table, looked Touji square in the eye, and  
said matter of factly, "Way to score my best friend."  
Touji choked.   
All eyes turned to Asuka, shocked and curious. So caught up were they in shock and  
curiousity that no one moved to help Touji, who had turned a rather interesting shade of  
purple.  
"Don't worry. I'm okay," he wheezed with some difficulty.  
Still no one bothered to offer assistance.   
By this point, Hikari had made her way back to the table, to be greeted by the sight of one  
rather smug best friend, six slack jawed friends and one dying boyfriend. Hikari hurried over   
to Touji's aid. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked, concerned. She gently patted his back.  
Touji took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'll be fine." He'd have shot a glare at Asuka if he wasn't  
paralytic with fear. He looked up and met her eyes somewhat fearfully.  
Asuka held his gaze coolly for what seemed like hours. Finally, she offered a tiny smile.  
Touji's lungs regained their ability to breathe.  
Hikari took Touji's hand.   
"What the hell did I miss?" Rei demanded, her volume, her tone and her words surprising not  
only the people at her table but the people at surrounding tables.  
"Besides your CAT scan?" Asuka asked mildly, twisting the lid off her bottle of water.  
Rei let the barb pass, still focused on Hikari and Touji. "When did this happen?" she wanted  
to know.  
"Saturday," Touji informed her, wearing a impossibly perky 'new-relationship' smile.  
Rei shot Kensuke a look; he shook his head. Smiling, she held out her hand. Sighing, he   
reached into his pocket, dug out some money and handed it to her. Silently, Rei counted the  
notes before shoving them into her wallet.  
"We made a bet," she explained. "He bet me that if the two of you admitted your feelings in  
the next two months, it would only be due to intervention on his part."  
Kensuke cast a forlorn look at Rei's wallet. "I had plans for that money."  
Rei shrugged lightly and patted her wallet. "I hope this has demonstrated to you the evils  
of gambling."  
Kensuke considered that carefully. "No, not really."  
Again, Rei shrugged, the tiniest hint of a smirk on her lips. "Doesn't worry me. I can always   
do with extra money."  
The topic of conversation drifted from Touji and Hikari to Rei's plans for Kensuke's money.  
Both Hikari and Touji breathed sighs of relief. Any concern they might have had about the  
reactions they were going to receive from their friends had just been put to rest.  
  
--  
Asuka Langley Soryu -  
Both Hikari and Touji expected me to openly oppose their new relationship status.   
To be honest, I expected me to openly oppose their new relationship status.   
I meant to, you know. I did. But when I saw how happy Hikari was, I couldn't.   
She's my best friend. And I knew that I couldn't oppose anything that made her smile like  
that.  
They're happy together, okay? Who am I to say no to that?  
Do you think I'm turning soft?  
Nah.   
  
--  
Misato opened the door, placed her hands on her hips and smiled broadly. "So," she said,   
grinning.  
"So what?" Touji responded warily.  
Her grin widened, she shook her head and she turned and headed back inside.  
Touji shook his head and followed her. Halfway down the hall, she spun abruptly, startling  
Touji.  
"How's it feel to finally get four years worth of crushing off your chest?" Misato asked  
glibly.  
"Been talking to Shinji and Kensuke, huh?" Touji predicted dryly.  
Misato laughed.   
In the living room, Touji eyed Kensuke and Shinji archly. "I don't know if over-sharing is  
one of the seven deadly sins, but it should be."  
The two shrugged helplessly.  
Misato sat down, drumming her fingers on the table and smirking. "Seriously, though. How  
does it feel?"  
Touji wore a smirk of his own. "Wonderful. Shinji, you should give it a try someday."  
Misato laughed.  
Kensuke clapped.  
Shinji choked and turned a remarkable shade of red.  
Asuka stepped into the living room, oblivious to prior occurrings. "What are you stooges  
laughing about?" she demanded, leaning over to pick up Shinji's drink. Shinji, too busy   
trying to breathe, didn't notice.  
"Nothing," Kensuke responded, smiling innocently.  
Asuka shrugged, drank half of Shinji's soda and shook her hair back. "Yeah, okay, whatever.   
I'm going over to Hikari's. I'll probably see you guys later."  
The four listened to Asuka leave the apartment. The second she was gone, Shinji, now fully  
recovered and eager to change the topic, turned to his friends.  
"Anyone notice Blake's odd behavior today?"  
Touji nodded. "He barely said a word all lunchtime. Odd considering the fact he's meant to  
have made up with Rei."  
Kensuke attempted to look like he hadn't threatened Blake.  
Misato blinked. "Who's Blake?"  
"Long story," Shinji explained.  
Misato shrugged, and turned to the TV.   
"What do you think it is?" Touji asked.  
"He's scared," Misato contributed, not looking away from the TV.  
Touji, Kensuke and Shinji exchanged glances.  
"What?" Kensuke asked.  
"He's scared," Misato repeated, intently channel-surfing. "My understanding is this. He liked  
Rei. He had a major falling out with Rei. He's now made up with her, but is unsure where to  
go from here or where exactly he stands."  
Shinji gaped at his guardian. "How do you know all this?" he demanded.  
Misato tossed her cell phone to him. "Speed dial number one."  
Shinji pressed buttons for a few seconds before looking up. "NERV Security? Misato!"  
"Hey," she defended herself, turning away from The Bold and The Beautiful. "It's not like  
you guys tell me anything. I have to find out somehow."  
Shinji shook his head.  
"So . . . he's scared?" Touji asked.  
"He's scared," Misato confirmed. "Trust me."  
  
Blake wasn't sure why a very attractive woman in a NERV uniform was standing on his front step.  
From the look on his mother's face when she'd came to get him, she didn't know, either.  
"Uh, hi," he began apprehensively.  
The woman smiled brightly. "Hi. I'm Major Misato Katsuragi. I'm Shinji and Asuka's guardian."  
Blake swallowed. "Okay. Did you want to come in?"  
Misato smiled graciously and stepped inside. Blake led her to the living room and turned  
to face her awkwardly. "Look, I'm really sorry for fighting with Shinji that time but -"  
Light dawned in Misato's eyes. "So that was you," she acknowledged.  
Blake cursed inwardly.  
She smiled. "I'm not here to talk about Shinji or Asuka. I want to talk to you about Rei."  
Blake cursed inwardly again.  
"What about Rei?" he asked innocently, sitting down and gesturing for Misato to follow suit.  
Misato sat across from Blake. "I'm not Rei's guardian. But I am her commanding officer. And I  
do my best to keep an eye on her. I mean, she's a very independent girl but sometimes she's   
a little . . . I guess you could say naive." Misato stopped, realising she was approaching  
babbling levels. "Anyway, I just wanted to ask - what are your intentions towards Rei?"  
  
Back at the Katsuragi apartment, Touji tossed the remote control and caught it again. "I can't  
believe you asked Misato to go talk to Blake."  
Kensuke snatched the remote off Touji and started throwing it from hand to hand. "I can't  
believe she agreed."  
Shinji calmly watched the remote control, knowing that pretty soon one of his friends would  
drop it and most likely end up breaking it. "Well, you know Misato. She'll try anything at   
least once."  
Kensuke shot Touji a suggestive look, the two of them forgetting the airborne remote control.  
It landed several feet away, hitting the floor, breaking the battery cover into several  
black plastic pieces.  
Shinji reached across and picked up the pieces. "Anything except what you two are thinking  
of," he continued.   
"Damn," Kensuke said ruefully.  
  
"To be honest, Major Katsuragi, I don't really know," Blake admitted.  
Misato pulled her long hair over one shoulder. "What do you mean, you don't know?" she queried,  
leaning forward intently.  
Blake shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. We have a strange relationship."  
It was Misato's turn to shrug. "Just the basic routine," she responded. "Boy meets girl,  
boy finds out girl destroyed his school, boy hates girl, boy realises girl isn't to blame.  
But the final part, the interesting part, is up to you. What's it going to be, Blake? Boy  
dates girl? Boy moves to Utah?"  
Blake looked at Misato suspiciously. "Have you been drinking?"  
Misato considered the question carefully. "To be honest, I don't even know anymore."  
Blake smothered a laugh.  
Misato angled her head slightly, studying Blake with thoughtful dark eyes. "You like Rei.  
You just don't know how much you like Rei. So can I make a suggestion in regard to this?"  
Misato charged ahead, not waiting for a response. "Just ask her out. Do something fun. Like  
mini golf."  
"Mini golf," Blake echoed doubtfully. He was having a little trouble conjuring up the image  
of Rei running after a little plastic ball on Astro-Turf.   
"Tell her it's mathematical," Misato replied dismissively. "She'll buy that. Just do something  
fun with her. Take it from there."  
Five minutes later, Blake was shutting the door behind Misato, mind working overtime.  
He shook his head.   
"I really, really need to finding out how these people are getting my address."  
  
--  
Blake McDermott -  
I have a date with Rei. All because I took the advice of some crazy woman who rocked up on my   
doorstep.  
Maybe I should thank her.  
Then again, maybe I shouldn't. The date hasn't occurred yet. For all I know it could blow up   
in my face.  
I think I'm beginning to see what Kei's talking about when she says I'm a pessimist.  
  
--  
Rei Ayanami - A Plea To The Forces of the Universe or whatever  
I've had more than my share of bad luck lately.   
I refuse to go over it again.   
Things are starting to look up, though. I'm going out with Blake tonight.   
This could, of course, be the catalyst for something far more severe than anything else that  
has occurred lately. Knowing my luck, it most likely will.  
This is why I'm sending out a plea to the controlling forces of the universe. Please let this  
date go ahead without any problems. No sudden bouts of chicken pox. No explosions. No  
earthquakes.  
Just a simple date without any drama. Is that too much to ask?  
  
--  
"Oh, yeah! He shoots! And he . . . "  
"He misses," Rei continued with a grin. "And Rei continues to lead this battle of the mini  
golf."  
Blake squared his shoulders and blew his nails in an attempt at suavity. "Yes, well you do  
realise that I'm letting you win here."  
Rei laughed and shook back her hair. "Okay, get ready for this shot," she advised Blake,   
pointing towards the spinning multi-coloured blades of the highly tacky plastic windmill  
before them. "Off the mat, around the bump, through the middle and straight into the hole."  
She got ready to tee off, but just as the club was about to strike the ball, her brain   
registered the fact that Blake had whispered something to her.  
"You must find the jade monkey before midnight."  
Rei jumped, the club hit the ball at a wacky angle and it bumped and bounced it's way across  
the Astro-Turf, laying itself to rest about a foot before the blades.  
"Nice dribble!" Blake commented enthusiastically, clapping.  
Rei spun around, eyes narrowed. "You cheater!" she exclaimed.   
"What?" Blake asked innocently. "I was merely informing you of your mission."  
"To find the jade monkey before midnight?"  
"Ssh!" Blake hissed, darting suspicious glancers at the other mini-golfers. "They'll hear you.  
We have to act completely natural." He pointed at a boy waiting for them to move on to the  
next hole. "Yeah, that's right buddy. I'm on to you."  
Rei grabbed his arm. "Stop it," she giggled.   
Blake realised this was the first time he'd heard Rei giggle. It was nice to see her so . . .  
so normal for a change. Normally she seemed weighed down with deep-seated trauma or   
something. He liked seeing her so lighthearted.   
"What do you say we ditch this game and go get something to eat?" she suggested.   
Blake's eyebrows rose suspiciously. "I think you're a little worried I'm going to catch up to  
you, Miss Ayanami. I think you're a little worried I'm going to win this game."  
Rei's hands rested on her hips. "What, do you want to play and see who wins?"  
Blake slung his club over his shoulder. "No, not really. Let's get something to eat."  
  
--  
Blake McDermott -  
I had a really good time out with Rei. She was so incredibly lively and fun. It was great.  
But something didn't quite feel right.  
It took me awhile to figure out what it was exactly.   
When I figured it out, it freaked me out totally.  
The time that I had with her was good. But not good like being with Talia was good. Good like  
being with Kei is good.  
After all this, I like Rei as a friend and nothing more.  
And that's really annoying.  
  
--  
Rei Ayanami -  
I cannot believe this.   
After weeks of trauma regarding Blake, I have finally come to a conclusion.  
I only like him as a friend.  
Does anyone else see the events of the past weeks a complete waste of time?  
  
--  
  
Shinji looked at Asuka and Misato expectantly. They were concentrating waaay to hard on the TV,  
considering their choice of viewage - "Stars of the Eighties: Where Are They Now?"  
The doorbell rang again. The two showed zero sign of having heard, which made Shinji   
highly suspicious. He found it doubtful that anyone could miss the distinctive 'ding-screech'  
sound of the doorbell.   
It hadn't been quite the same since Asuka had tried to put her fist through it last year.  
Shinji sighed. The least they could was pretend they were going to answer it.  
He rolled his eyes and stood. On his way to the door, he heard a distinct 'high-five'   
sound and Misato proclaim, "Oh, yeah! Score one for us!"  
Shinji sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. If Hikari, Rei, Kei or Kami was at the door,  
suicide was definitely going to be the order of the day. That was the problem with living  
with two members of the female species - the serious lack of testosterone.  
Shinji opened the door, and upon seeing the visitor sighed with relief. He grabbed his arm  
and dragged him inside.  
Blake blinked. "Ookay," he said slowly, looking at Shinji oddly. "Enthusiastic reception."  
"I'm being outnumbered by women," Shinji explained.  
"You're always outnumbered by women," Blake reminded him. He paused. "And I gotta tell you,  
it doesn't sound too bad."  
Shinji sighed and clapped Blake on the shoulder. "Oh, my young friend, you are so, so naive."  
Blake eyed Shinji. "I'm two months older than you," he pointed out.  
Shinji rolled his dark blue eyes. "You're really spoiling the moment here."  
Blake laughed.  
Shinji grinned. "So, what can I do for you?"  
"Actually, I was kinda hoping I could talk to Misato."  
Shinji snorted. "Yeah, right."  
"Seriously."  
Shinji's jaw dropped. He gaped at Blake, silent.   
Blake smothered a laugh. "Can I talk to her?" Blake prompted.  
Wordlessly, Shinji pointed to where Asuka and Misato were laughing hysterically at some  
tragic eighties video clip. Shinji frowned. What the hell were they singing? Karma karma  
karma karma karma chameleon? Shinji shrugged. The eighties had produced many a   
questionable item. Misato being one.  
Blake watched the scene before him wordlessly, Asuka and Misato practically hyperventilating  
with laughter. He was beginning to see why exactly Shinji was feeling the strain of being  
'outnumbered by women'.   
Somewhere during the hysteria, Misato spotted Blake and made a concerted effort to calm down.  
"Blake, buddy!" Misato exclaimed. "What's up?"  
Blake shifted uncomfortably - possibly due to the fact that Asuka was very not-subtly   
listening to every word exchanged.  
"I, uh, took Rei out earlier," he mumbled, running a hand through his thick hair.  
"Way to go," Asuka commended him, somewhat dryly.  
Misato rose a speculative eyebrow. "And?" she prodded.  
He shrugged. "Nothing."  
Asuka narrowed her eyes in a poor attempt to look sage. "I see you are a man of many words,"  
she observed sarcastically.  
Blake did his best to ignore her.  
Misato looked at him reproachfully. "What do you mean 'nothing'?"  
"I mean nothing!" he exclaimed. "It was just like hanging out with Kei."  
"So . . . you're saying hanging out with Kei is nothing?" Asuka asked petulantly.  
Blake spun around, eyes wide with amazement. "You are so annoying," he stated bluntly.  
Asuka smiled serenely.   
Misato smirked at the display. It was a rare individual who could tell Asuka to her face that  
she was annoying. It was an even rarer individual who was not beaten unconscious after telling  
Asuka she was annoying.  
"Where'd you take her?" Misato queried, head angled slightly.   
"Mini golf."  
Asuka laughed.  
"Well, maybe that's why," Misato observed. "I mean, mini golf is cool and all, but it's hardly  
the most romantic setting. You know? Maybe you should take her out again. Somewhere a little  
more formal."  
Blake absorbed this, nodding slowly. For an amazingly odd woman, Misato Katsuragi had  
good advice.  
  
"Heard you had a date with Blake," Touji commented. He paused. "A date with Blake. That kind  
of rhymes."  
Rei nodded. "How did you find out about it?" she questioned evenly.  
Touji shrugged and glanced at his girlfriend. "Word gets around."  
Rei wasn't stupid. She knew what the glance meant.   
Asuka.  
"How'd it go?" Hikari asked, tilting her face up to the sun. It was the first really sunny   
day they'd had in a long time.  
Rei sighed and leaned forward conspiratorily. Very un-Rei like.   
"It was good," she began, choosing her words carefully. "It was fun."  
"But . . ." Hikari supplied, eyebrows drawn together slightly.  
Rei lifted her slender shoulders slightly in a shrug. "But that's all. It was fun. It just  
felt like we were hanging out. It didn't seem like a date."  
Again Hikari and Touji exchanged glances, but this one was more complex. It made Rei seriously  
uneasy. "What?"  
Hikari pushed her hair off her shoulders, obviously stalling for time. "Its just . . . if there  
was nothing there, I kinda think that nothing ever will. It's either there or it isn't."  
"Well, that was direct," Touji said dryly.  
Hikari ignored him.  
Rei sighed. "Yeah. I figured as much."  
  
"Man, this is lame," Hikari commented, stretching her arms over her head.  
"Totally," Kami agreed, bending to tighten her shoelace. "I've seen people in comas who are  
more lively than this."  
Hikari and Kami sighed and surveyed the soccer field. A few girls were sitting on the grass,  
talking. One was scaling one of the goals. Taura was filing her nails. The rest were standing  
around looking as uninspired as possible.   
Hikari rolled her dark eyes and rested her hands on her hips. "Oh, come on," she stated. "This  
is ridiculous." She spotted Kaya, the one girl besides Hikari and Kami who had been remotely  
interested in the game. Kaya had the ball tucked under her left arm, looking out at the field  
bleakly.  
"Hey, Kaya!" she called. "Over here!"  
Kami had to laugh. Hikari threw herself into anything and everything regardless of how   
interest-free anyone seemed.  
Kaya blinked her wide eyes in surprise, then grinned. She dropped the ball on the soft grass  
and kicked it towards Hikari. Hikari stopped the ball and started dribbling it down the field,  
brown ponytail bouncing as she yelled out encouraging phrases.   
Hikari and Kaya's enthusiasm awakened the rest of the PE class. Several of the girls picked   
themselves off the ground. Taura put her nail file away.  
Kami pushed herself off the goal frame. For the first time it looked the like her team might  
actually need her to the goalkeeping thing.  
Kami watched as Kaya and Hikari bounded around the field, psyching up the rest of the team with  
stupid, improvised cheers.  
"Let's go Green!  
Go for your dream!  
We're the best soccer team!" Hikarishouted, her ponytail bouncing.  
"Let's go Red!  
Kick that ball!  
Keep on going,  
If you fall!" Kaya countered, rattling off the rhyme from the top of her head and giggling.  
Kami laughed. Too bad Tokyo-3 High didn't have a cheerleading squad. Hikari and Kaya had  
buckets of school spirit.  
Kami frowned slightly. She hadn't thought of cheering in months.  
"Kami!"   
Kami snapped out of her trance and looked up to see a black-and-white ball flying at her.  
Automatically, Kami's arms shot up to block the ball. But she wasn't ready and when the ball  
hit her, she stumbled. Dizzy with pain, she sat on the grass, staring at her wrist in  
wide eyed amazement.  
Hikari was by her side in under ten seconds. "Are you okay?" she managed to ask between   
breaths.  
Kami shook her head weakly. "I think my wrist is broken."  
Hikari dropped to her knees. "Are you sure?" she asked, brow wrinkled with concern. "It's  
not like, sprained or something?"  
Again Kami shook her head. "I had to take First Aid back home," she explained. "I'm pretty  
sure it's broken."  
Kaya, who was listening in, turned to face the rest of the class. "Someone get a teacher!"  
she ordered. "Now!"  
  
'One upside of breaking my wrist is getting the rest of the day off,' Kami conceded silently  
as she pushed open her front door with her right arm. Thankfully, broken wrists were nothing  
new to Kami - she'd experienced her share at her old school.   
She headed for the kitchen and lifted the phone from it's cradle to check the message bank.   
"You have one new message," Kami said, bored as she repeated the familiar words along with the  
recording. "To listen, press one."  
Kami pressed one.   
"Hi Kami, Michiru. It's Michael here. I hope I have the right number. Anyway, I just wanted to  
let you know that I'm in town and I really wanted to see you. Kami in particular. I mean, not  
that I don't want to see you Michiru, but . . . I'm babbling. Look, give me a call, okay?   
0413 861 221. Or just drop by. I should be in . . ."  
It took Kami awhile to figure out who exactly was calling. Michael who?  
It struck her like a freight train.   
Michael. Her father.  
Michael? Her father? He was in town?   
Kami rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. You have to be kidding me."  
  
"Now, technically you don't need guardian approval as you will legally be an adult by the  
time you leave," Mme Peron explained to Shinji as she tugged at the bottom of her pale pink  
shirt. "But I'm assuming you've talked to your guardian about this."  
Shinji felt his face redden as he nodded. Why didn't he just hang a sign around his neck that  
said, "I'm a liar!"  
Mme Peron seemed oblivious to his discomfort. "Okay, great. Well, this is pretty much the last  
step. I just need you to sign here and it's all good. Everything that goes on between now  
and then is just bureaucracy."  
She pushed the neatly stapled papers across the desk to Shinji, a pen clipped to the top of the  
page. The pen tip rested perfectly on the dotted line.  
Shinji frowned. _Gee. No pressure._  
He unclipped the pen and poised over the stark dotted line. This was it. This signature would  
guarantee a lot of things. A year in France. Priceless experience. And most likely, him   
being able to pick and choose his career.  
He frowned slightly. It was also going to lead to heaps of other things.  
Misato being furious.  
His friends feeling a little hurt as to why he never told.  
Leaving Asuka.  
The frown deepened. It wasn't like he was really with Asuka. He was seventeen. He had nothing  
tying him to anything. He was free to do what he wanted.   
"Shinji?" Mme Peron prompted. "Are you having second thoughts?"  
"No," he answered decisively, putting pen to paper and scribbling his name.  
There. It was done.  
He was seventeen.  
He was free to do what he wanted.  
It was about damn time he realised that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Straight Up

NGE SENIOR YEAR  
Part Three: Straight Up  
Written by: K-Ley Katsuragi (sailor_mercury_@crystal-tokyo.com)  
[Bevan's Door Productions, September 2000]  
  
SYNOPSIS:  
Shinji Ikari -  
We've been friends for ages.  
We've been there for each other through everything.  
I always knew I loved Asuka as a friend.  
I never realised I loved her.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to Neon Genesis Evangelion or it's characters. What's the   
point of saying that? If I owned any rights to NGE do you really think I'd be publishing my   
fics on a dodgy homemade Geocities site? However, I do own the ACC's. But no one is really   
going to use them so what's the point in claiming ownership?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay, before anyone socks me with a 'What is this Dawson's Creek, Eva style?'  
email, can I say something? This whole fic has been inspired by Sweet Valley High, okay?  
It's the shallowest of shallow. Try not to take this too seriously.   
  
STANDARD PRE-FIC WARNING:  
WARNING! THIS WARNING CONTAINS NO JOKE!  
All the pre-fic warnings in Parts One and Two apply to Part Three. Can't be stuffed writing   
them all out again.   
  
--  
*** NGE Senior Year - Part Three: Straight Up ***  
  
"Hi."  
Kami pushed her hair back and looked up, a bright smile on her face. "Hi," she replied,  
pushing her sunglasses up on her head with her non-casted hand. She shifted her sling and  
winced in pain, scowling the whole time. Damn, she hated injuries.  
"Are you okay?" Shinji asked, all concern.  
Kami nodded and managed a smile despite the slight pain in her wrist. No point in burdening  
the boy.  
Shinji sat down opposite Kami, shifting a thick notebook that was resting on the bench. "What   
are you doing?" he asked, nodding at the pile of papers she was holding.   
Kami made a face and sighed. "It's part of the enrolment-orientation process," she explained,   
sounding pained. "I'm supposed to write all these essays and stuff on given topics. It's   
supposed to help our coordinator understand me better or something."  
Shinji nodded slowly. "Right. So basically you write a couple of hundred words and they   
analyze your whole personality on that, which saves the school actually taking time to talk   
to you."  
Kami grinned. "That's pretty much it." She waved the papers she was holding slightly. "So I'm   
going over my essays and trying to see if I wrote anything that'll result in me being forced   
into a strait jacket."  
"I could read it if you want," Shinji offered.  
Kami hesitated and then handed him a sheet of paper resting on top, that was covered in small,   
neat writing.  
Shinji read it over, then looked up, a small smile on his face. "It's good," he told her   
honestly. "It's really honest, and it's insightful too. I think whoever reads it will be   
impressed," he said, handing her the essay back.   
Kami flushed slightly and smiled. "Thanks."  
Shinji checked his watch and cursed. "Damn. I'm supposed to meet my French teacher before   
class starts," he informed her, standing up. "I'll catch you around, okay?"  
He hurried off and Kami watched him, a speculative spark in her green eyes.   
"I hope so."  
  
--  
Enrolment Essay Question #1  
In order for us to better understand you as an individual, please answer the following   
question:  
Give an example of a challenge you have faced, how you overcame it and what you have learnt   
from this experience.   
Takeo Takei  
12th Grade Coordinator  
  
A year or two ago I probably would have described performing a perfect triple-herky back-  
handspring combination at a football game while it poured down with rain. That's because a   
year or two ago, that was as deep as I got. Cheerleading, shopping and parties were the main   
focus in my life. I'm not embarrassed to admit that at one point I was probably the most   
shallow person in Massachusetts.   
But things change. And I like to think that in the past year, I have changed. I've grown.   
And I know now that there's more to life than cartwheels, new shoes and partying.  
Sure, I could probably reel off a bunch of challenges I've faced in the past. I could talk   
about never having a father around, or bad relationships or being forced to move from Boston   
to Tokyo-3 in my senior year. But I won't. Because all of those challenges are part of a   
greater challenge that every single one of us face every day.   
Life.   
Life is a challenge. Every day life throws us new challenges, big or small, that all force   
us to rethink our ways, our attitudes and our actions. And all these challenges have one major   
purpose. To help us grow, and become better people.  
I know I've grown a lot in the last year, but I'm not stupid. I know that there is plenty of   
growing that I have yet to do. Plenty of challenges that I have yet to face.   
And you know what? I say bring it on. Because I've survived seventeen years of life so far   
and I think I've done pretty well.   
And whatever adversity the future might hold for me, I know I'll be able to handle   
it.  
  
Kami Yatami, 12F  
  
--  
"This is nice," Rei said awkwardly, toying with the neckline of her pale green dress.   
It WAS nice. Nice restaurant, nice food, nice music, nice atmosphere.  
Too bad Rei felt like throwing up.  
It was all very nice. And a little too much like a date.  
'Of course it's too much like a date,' she reprimanded herself silently. 'It IS a date.'  
Yes. It was a date. A very date-like date. With music and candles and flowers . . .  
And overwhelming nausea.  
The problem was, Blake was a great guy. He was smart. He was good looking. He was a good   
dresser, and a pretty decent dancer. He cared fiercely about his family and friends.   
The PROBLEM was, Blake was a great guy. Kind of like Shinji or Touji. As in, despite all his   
remarkable qualities, she really didn't feel about him in a way that warranted a date.  
And yet here she was. On a date. With Blake. In a beautiful irridescent green dress. Surrounded  
by flowers and candles and couples giving each other goo-goo eyes.   
Rei swallowed hard. Right now the only thing stopping her from throwing up was the thought of  
throwing up on her dress.   
  
Okay. Blake wasn't exactly the master of observation. But he was cluey enough to know when   
someone was comfortable and when someone wasn't.   
And Rei Ayanami was most certainly uncomfortable.  
Which was okay with Blake because he wasn't particularly comfortable himself.  
He was on a date with Rei. It was something he'd wished for since he'd met her.  
Unfortunately, being on a date with Rei had cured him of wanting to be on a date with Rei.  
It wasn't anything she'd done or said. She was beautiful, certainly. She was elegant. But she  
was also fun, smart and easy to talk to.   
Blake frowned slightly.  
In many ways, Rei was very much like Kei.  
A friend. A very attractive friend, but a friend nonetheless.  
Blake suppressed a sigh. It was all he could do from resting his head on the table.  
He was going to kill Misato.  
  
"Well, that was nice," Rei said, feeling like she should probably say something.  
Blake shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded. "Uh-huh."  
"So, uh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow or something," Rei said, suddenly finding interest in  
her shoes. Strappy pearly sandals. Fascinating.  
A silence passed over the two that couldn't even be ranked as awkward. Agonising was a far more  
adequete adjective.  
"Listen," he said abruptly, brushing a lock of hair from his forehead. "I feel pretty harsh  
saying this after two dates, but . . ." He trailed off. He'd never been good at this kind of  
thing. "I think we should just be friends."  
Rei tilted her head skyward. "Oh, thank god," she breathed.  
Blake blinked. Not quite the response he'd been expecting.   
Rei offered him an industrial-strength smile. "That was so uncomfortable."  
Blake returned the grin. "Totally. I wanted to drown myself in the soup."  
Rei laughed. "So, friends?"  
"Friends," he echoed, feeling a weight lifting off his shoulders.  
To his surprise, Rei kissed him quickly on the cheek, offered him a smile and headed inside.  
Blake headed home, feeling more at ease than he had in a long time.  
  
The at ease feeling Blake was experiencing lasted approximately 24 minutes, which was the exact  
time it took for him to get home.  
The minute he saw his mother slumped over the kitchen table, his spirits fell. His mother never  
slumped. She was an energy-packed, take charge kind of woman.   
"What's wrong?" he asked, thoughts of Rei slipping to the vault for a while.  
Raine McDermott ran a hand through her shoulder length dark hair wearily, and reached over to  
the answering machine.   
A recorded message filled the room.  
Blake stared open-mouthed at the machine.  
"No way."  
  
Shinji was having a small personal crisis.  
The problem was this. He was going to France for a year.  
No one, besides his French teacher, knew he was going to France for a year.  
And he knew he'd dug himself into a fairly major hole. Because he'd signed. And even if he  
brought it up now, Misato would still be pissed that he'd signed without telling her first.  
Shinji slammed his Legal Studies book shut.  
No way was he getting anything resembling work done tonight.  
  
Identify the difference between similes and metaphors. Include three examples of each.  
"What the hell kind of assignment is this?" Asuka demanded to her empty bedroom.  
Similes were easy. Similes could be churned out at warp speed.  
Metaphors were a little more complicated.   
Asuka had never liked metaphors. They were too strong for her liking. Stating something was  
something else wasn't something you could take back.  
Asuka looked at her text book.  
Example: 'It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.'  
Asuka frowned. She'd never liked that line. She knew Shakespeare was trying to say that Juliet   
was beautiful and life-giving and all that. But what about the bad sides of the sun? Maybe if   
Shakespeare knew about skin cancer he wouldn't be so cavalier about labeling people like that.  
Asuka sighed. She was procrastinating something shocking.  
Metaphors.  
My life is . . .   
I am . . .  
Shinji is . . .  
Asuka frowned. What was Shinji? More importantly, what was Shinji to her? A year or two ago,  
she would have answered without hesitation.  
Someone I live with.  
Someone I work with.  
But now? Asuka wasn't sure. She wasn't sure about much at all, except for the fact that things  
had changed rather a lot.  
Asuka slammed her book shut.  
No way was she getting anything resembling work done tonight.  
  
--  
Shinji Ikari -  
-Getting Over This Asuka thing-  
1. No touching her. That means no nudging, no hip-chucking and hugging is RIGHT out.   
2. No hanging out with her in dark places. Movies are definitely out.  
3. Try not to make her laugh. She looks way too beautiful when she laughs.  
4. Try to find all the stuff she does annoying instead of endearing.  
5. Don't get too close to her. If I get close enough to smell her perfume or  
shampoo - that fruity one that smells like apples and watermelon - move back.  
6. Move on. Find a distraction. There are plenty of girls out there.   
Hmm . . . I wonder what Kami's doing right now?  
  
--  
  
Blake pressed the doorbell, trying to quell the nausea in his stomach.   
He knew he shouldn't have had that chocolate iced jelly donut for breakfast.  
He swallowed. Just the thought of it was enough to make him gag.  
He wasn't sure if it was the donut, his own nervousness or the fact that he was breaking a   
promise to his mother that was making him nauseous.  
Blake jabbed the doorbell again, more than slightly impatient. He could hear footsteps and   
voices, muffled by the thick wooden door. He listened carefully. There was definitely, at   
least, two sets of footsteps. Someone else was there.  
The door swung open, alarming Blake, who had been concentrating on the voices inside. He   
blinked into focus, glanced at the person who had opened the front door and was immediately   
alarmed again.  
"What are you doing here?" Kami demanded, one hand resting on the hip of her dark denim jeans.  
Blake folded his arms over his blue shirt and eyed his friend archly. "I could ask you the same   
question," he retorted, trying to process the fact that Kami was standing at the door. He  
would have expected to see Batman and his trusty sidekick Robin at the door before he would   
have expected to see Kami Yatami.  
Another figure came into the picture, startling Blake for the third time in as many minutes.  
Michael McDermott stood behind Kami, a hand on her shoulder, his green eyes wide as saucers.   
"So, uh, you two know each other?"  
  
"Hey guys," Kei said. "Mind of I join you?"  
Touji gestured to an empty seat beside him, which Kei accepted.   
"Where's that objectional, annoying guy who's usually surgically attached to you?" Asuka   
wanted to know, flipping a red straw between her fingers.  
Kei shrugged her slim shoulders slightly. "I wouldn't have a clue."  
The fact that Kei didn't defend Blake clued the rest into the fact that she wasn't   
overwhelmingly pleased.   
"Do you think if trees screamed, we'd be so casual about cutting them down?" Kensuke queried  
out of the blue. Kei saw straight through his attempt to change the subject, but appreciated  
it nonetheless.  
Hikari lifted an eyebrow. "Kensuke, you think way too much."  
Touji snorted. "I somewhat doubt thinking too much is Kensuke's problem."  
Rei considered the question. "What if they screamed all the time for no apparent reason?"  
Kensuke pointed at Rei. "That's a good point."  
Asuka buried her face in her hands. "It's definitely time I found some new friends."  
Shinji mock scowled. "Well, gee, that was flattering."  
Touji mirrored Shinji's mock scowl. "All in favour of banning Asuka from the table?"  
Hands rose; Asuka looked up to see the result of the impromptu vote. She crossed her arms over  
her yellow and blue three-quarter sleeve t-shirt and glared.  
Shinji smirked. Asuka might be annoying, but she was definitely entertaining.  
_And annoyingly gorgeous._  
Shinji groaned inwardly. These very non-platonic thoughts that kept popping up in his head  
were clearly going to drive him to insanity.  
A bread roll thunked him on the head. "What are you smirking at?" Asuka demanded.  
Why was she so damn attractive when she was being annoying?  
Before Shinji could attempt to string a sentence together, an intrusive beeping interrupted  
his thoughts.  
"It's mine," Kei said before the group could engage in the communal checking-of-phone ritual.  
Kei looked down at the LCD screen, reading the words silently.  
KEI, SKIP CLASS AND MEET   
ME AT CAFFEINATED JAZZ.   
I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU.  
LATER, BLAKE  
Kei sighed. Why she insisted on remaining friends with someone so high maintenence was beyond  
her.  
She pushed back her chair and stood up. "I gotta book. I'll see you guys later."  
As Kei departed, she heard the sounds of Asuka resuming her abuse.  
She smirked. They were definitely entertaining.  
  
"Talk."  
Rei looked up from her position on the linoleum floor. She brushed hair out of her eyes.   
"What?"  
"Talk," Kensuke repeated, straddling a chair and fixing Rei with a stare. "Come on, I want  
to know what happened on your date."  
"Inquisitive much?" Rei placed a stack of CD's on the floor. She was re-alphabetising the  
radio station's CD collection for what felt like the one hundredth time. "Am I doing this  
by band or title?"  
"Um . . . band. Come on, give me the scoop," Kensuke insisted. "You have to tell me. You   
can't just leave me hanging."  
"Actually, I can," Rei responded with a slight smile. "Isn't there an Avalanches CD around  
here somewhere?"  
Kensuke frowned and yanked open an overflowing drawer. He scrabbled under various sheets  
of paper, exercise books and pens. He produced the CD and handed it to Rei. "You can't   
just call the evening 'enlightening' or whatever you said to Shinji and then not elaborate,  
Rei. That's pure evil."  
"I see Shinji has kept you informed."  
Kensuke snorted. "This is Shinji we're talking about," he reminded her dryly. "Guy voted  
most likely to become a gossip columnist in a trashy women's magazine?"  
Rei shook her head and placed a Bardot CD next to the Avalanches. "Shinji has changed so much  
over the years."  
"So true," Kensuke agreed wryly.  
Rei busied herself studying the back of a Cake CD. Kensuke eyed her skeptically. Like she   
really thought he was distracted to the point of forgetting the initial path of   
conversation.  
"So what happened?" he asked point-blank. Why beat around the bush?  
Rei lifted her eyebrows but didn't say a word.  
"Rei!" Kensuke exclaimed, his voice a curious mix of anxiety, annoyance and amusement.  
Rei calmly opened the Cake CD and slid out the leaflet. Kensuke rolled his eyes.   
He was about to either implode or explode with frustration. He wasn't sure which.  
"If you must know," Rei began, unfolding the CD leaflet. "We came to a decision."  
Kensuke folded his arms. He wondered when Rei had become so well-versed in cruel and  
unusual torture methods.  
"A decision," he repeated, sounding oddly in control considering he was coming close to   
crushing the toothmarked 2B Tudor graylead pencil in his hand into a million pieces.   
"Uh-huh," Rei confirmed. She folded the leaflet and slid it back into the cover, painfully  
slow. "We decided that we're better off as friends."  
Kensuke breathed a quiet sigh of relief, feeling as though he'd been holding his breath since  
the minute Rei and Blake had made up.  
He could breathe freely, his CD's were being alphabetised and Rei and Blake were just friends.  
Things were definitely looking up.  
  
--  
  
Kensuke Aida -  
Rei and Blake are just going to be friends. And I'm glad. Because it was a mutual decision, so  
I was spared any post-break-up wailing on Rei's part. And because it was a decision made so  
early in the relationship, so I was spared witnessing any sickening displays between the two.  
But the bad news?  
Now I really don't have any reasons for not admitting to Rei the fact that I've developed . . .  
ahem . . . feelings for the girl.  
But you know, even though it was a mutual break up, I should probably still give her the two  
week buffer zone, right? And then there's the thing that she's been helping at the station a  
lot lately, and it's not professional to hit on people who you work with. Not to mention   
that I'm totally swamped with everything right now . . . maybe too swamped to even consider  
having a relationship.   
But I'm not avoiding. Really.  
  
--  
Kei sighed deeply. She'd figured that sooner or later, someone was going to ask why Kami and  
Blake had been absent. To be honest, she was surprised she'd gotten to second period without  
being interrogated.  
Though she'd kinda expected the interrogator to be a girl.   
"So where are they?" Shinji asked again, drumming a pen on his Psychology textbook.   
Kei saw Hikari rolling her eyes at Shinji's gossip mode, but she could tell from the way that  
Hikari was leaning forward slightly that she was interested in the answer, too.   
"Come on, Kei," Shinji wheedled. "You know you want to tell us."  
Before Kei could even open her mouth to respond, they were rudely interrupted.   
"Mr. Ikari," Mr. Tomoe boomed, his dark eyes narrowed at Shinji. "Would you please turn to   
the front of the room? In case you've forgotten, this is a psychology class, not a free for  
all gossip session."  
As Tomoe launched into an explanation of something called undifferentiated schizophrenia   
which seemed like way too many syllables for second period, Kei jabbed Shinji in the back   
with her silver pen and passed him a note folded neatly into a triangle.   
'If you really want to know, come to Caffeinated Jazz tonight after school at about 5.'   
Shinji turned his head slightly and nodded almost imperceptibly.   
Kei rested her head on her faux-wood desk. Right now, all she wanted to do was sleep.  
  
Kensuke had spent a better part of his life listening to people whine about how they didn't   
have time to do this or that. This was something he had never really understood. Outside of  
the radio station, he didn't really do much. His theory was that doing to much led to spreading  
oneself too thinly which led to disappointing other people which lead to disappointment in  
oneself which could possibly lead to suicide. It wasn't about being lazy. Doing too much was  
clearly a safety hazard.   
So he'd narrowed his activities down to two.   
The radio station, and people watching.  
It was more than a hobby. It was an art.  
Right now, for example, Rei was stirring her french vanilla latte for what was possibly the   
last time before she developed carpal tunnel syndrome. The plastic stirrer had been moving  
through the coffee in the same figure eight pattern for at least ten minutes.   
This, Kensuke knew, was a sign of anxiety. And from the way her eyes kept glancing at Blake to  
Kami to her latte and back again, he had a good idea the anxiety was Blake-and-Kami induced.   
Likewise, Shinji was systematically grinding a biscotti into a fine powder with the end of a  
spoon. His eyes kept darting to Blake to Kami to some point above Kami's head. He too was   
showing signs of anxiety. But unlike Rei's case, Kensuke couldn't understand why Shinji was  
so anxious. Rei had a reason. Even though her five-second relationship with Blake had crashed  
and burned so pathetically, she still had to be a little miffed by Blake's switching flavors  
so quickly. Unless Shinji was crushing on Kami . . .  
Which would explain Asuka's behavior. She was busy swirling patterns in a pile of Sweet 'n Low  
on the table. And they were pretty patterns too - flowers and stars and big round swirls. The  
girl was oddly cheerful. And from the smirk that crossed her lips everytime she looked at Kami,  
Kensuke was prety certain that she was behind it.   
Kensuke's focus turned to Hikari and Touji, who had become a single entity since they'd started  
dating. HikariandTouji. ToujiandHikari. Kensuke watched as Touji broke his cookie in half,   
offering half to Hikari. Hikari blushed and accepted, Touji brushed hair from her forehead  
and all Kensuke wanted to do was hurl from the sweetness of it all.   
Kei slid into an empty seat at that moment, clutching a steaming cup of something. Kensuke  
seriously hoped it was decaf. She was practically shaking with nervous energy.   
Kensuke leaned back and bit into his chocolate-chip cookie. Yep, he definitely excelled in   
people watching. Too bad it didn't count as an extra curricular activity.   
  
Considering that their relationship had lasted all of five seconds, Rei was well  
aware that she had zero claim over Blake. They were friends. Nothing more.   
Still, she thought it was pretty callous for him to move on so quickly. Didn't he know  
about buffer zones? It was the first rule of Dating 101.   
Of course, she could be jumping to conclusions. Sure, Blake and Kami had said they had an  
announcement to make. They hadn't said they had a relationship to announce. But honestly -   
what other possibilities were there? Boy meets girl. Boy and girl take two days off school.  
Boy and girl say they have an announcement to make.   
What else were they going to say? That they were buying a muffin franchise together?  
It wasn't like Rei cared or anything.   
But it was still pretty harsh.   
  
Asuka brushed sweetener from her fingers, crossed one leg over the other and smiled.   
Shinji was annhilating his biscotti like the fate of the world depended on it.  
Asuka's smile grew broader.   
It wasn't like she thrived on other people's misery.  
Okay, correction. Sometimes she did thrive on other people's misery.   
But under normal circumstances, she didn't find people's misery a source of entertainment.  
Well, not as much as she used to anyway.   
But this time . . . well, this was a different story all together.   
It was oddly poetic.   
Asuka glanced at Kami and smiled. She almost wanted to thank the girl.  
  
Kami adjusted her sling, wincing slightly. "Okay," she began, raising her voice to be heard   
over the sounds of jazz, coffee grinders and over-caffeinated people. "We're all here for a   
reason and it's not to drink coffee or . . ." She frowned. "Or do whatever the hell Shinji   
is doing."  
Shinji reddened, dropped his spoon and momentarily put the Tokyo-3 Biscotti Massacre on hold.  
"And I'm just gonna come out and say it, because otherwise we'll be here till tomorrow and  
by then you'll all be so caffeinated you'll be climbing the walls, and I don't know if I can  
handle that so I'll say it really quickly and -"  
"Uh, Kami?" Blake interrupted. "You're kind of babbling."  
"I don't hear them complaining."  
"That's because you haven't given anyone a chance to say two words!"  
"Well, if you're so damn perfect, why don't you tell them?"  
"Because you whined for three hours straight begging me to let you tell the news!"  
"Exaggerate much?"  
"Oh for God's sake!" Kei exploded, standing up, a portrait of exasperation. "Can you two shut  
up for five seconds while I tell them?" Without waiting for a response, she turned to the  
rest of the group. "Blake and Kami are brother and sister. Okay?"  
A wave of silence passed over the group.   
Blake closed his eyes.  
Kami glared at Kei.   
Kei sat down, looking no less stressed despite her considerable outburst.  
Kensuke opened his mouth and closed it again. For maybe what was the third time in his  
seventeen years, he was speechless.   
Rei looked . . . not pleased, exactly. But relieved. Definitely relieved. She finally   
abandoned stirring her latte, sat back and allowed the corners of her mouth to twitch upwards  
slightly.  
Asuka, on the other hand, was sporting a major scowl that was record-book worthy. Between   
glares at Kami and Shinji, the girl did not look pleased.  
Shinji was smiling slightly, glancing at the glass jar full of non-massacred biscotti at the   
counter and concentrating very hard on not making eye contact with Asuka.  
Finally, Kensuke spoke. "Uh . . . what?"  
  
--  
Kei Yamaguchi on Friendship  
  
My parents are hardly ever around. But I remember one night my dad and I went out for dinner,   
and we started talking about friendship. And I remember him saying to me, "You only come across   
life long friends once in awhile, Kei. They're hard to find, but they're easy to lose".   
Seeing as it was the closest thing to parental advice my father has given me, I took it to   
heart.  
Blake's my best friend. He has been ever since he moved here. He's my one in ten million,   
you know? I look into the future and I see Blake. We'll always be friends.   
So knowing that, I worry a lot about losing his friendship. We have this really   
independent relationship, but at the same time we've always been hopelessly codependent on  
each other. The thought of losing Blake is one that scares me.   
That's why I've been so stressed about this whole Kami deal. Ever since I've known him, Blake  
has harped on and on about how he wanted a sibling. And I remember one time in eighth grade he   
said I was the closest thing to a sibling that he was going to get. And we both laughed  
because we never thought Blake would actually ever end up getting a real brother or sister.  
But then Kami Yatami rocks up. And not only is she Blake's half-sister, but she's the same age   
as us, she's fun, and Blake just loves her to pieces.   
I was always the closest thing Blake had to a sister. But now he has a sister. A real one.  
So where does that leave me?  
  
--  
  
Asuka Langley Soryu on Friendship  
  
Being friends with someone is a big responsibility. It takes more than kicking back with   
someone and watching some TV to make a friendship. It takes work.  
When you're friends with someone, part of your responsibility as a friend is to make sure  
that you do what you can to stop them from getting hurt or in trouble or whatever. Right?  
Shinji's my friend. We don't exactly thrive on saying it loud and proud, but we are. Living  
with someone for that long is bound to do that. And since he's my friend, I do what I can  
to make sure he doesn't do incredibly stupid things.  
But right now, the guy is headed for major disaster.   
I'm not stupid. I know that he's been having thoughts about Kami lately. And that bothers me.  
It's not because I think have claim over him or anything. It's just that, as a friend, I'm   
concerned.   
Kami Yatami is a girl who is serious high maintainence. She's got her issues, and I know  
that as soon as she has the opportunity she'll drag Shinji into them.  
So I figure that, as a friend, it's my responsibility to make sure Shinji stays as far away  
from Kami as possible.  
That's what this is all about. Friendly concern. Nothing more.  
  
--  
  
"Shinji. Buddy. Pal. Champ. How's it going?"  
Shinji was no stranger to sucking up. He rolled his dark blue eyes. "What do you want?"  
Blake's eyes widened in mock shock at Shinji's cynicism. "Shinji, I am hurt - no, crushed -  
that you assume I want something."  
Rei laughed. "Blake, even from way over here I can see right through you."  
Blake grabbed a chair from the desk in front of Shinji and straddled it, facing Shinji.  
"Okay, here's the thing. Rei and I are going on a non-date tonight, but Kami's kind of in   
a mood and I don't want to leave her by herself so I was wondering if you wanted to come with   
us and make it a double non-date."  
"Thanks for telling me," Rei commented sarcastically.  
Blake grinned and continued pleading his case to Shinji. "So what do you say?"  
"Does Kami know about this?"  
"Oh, yeah," Blake assured him, drumming his fingers on his legs. "She was psyched."  
Shinji's lips moved upward slightly at the corners - a fugitive smile. "Well, yeah. I don't   
have any plans. Count me in."  
From his desk beside Rei's, Kensuke glanced down at the pseudo-wood surface and smirked.   
Asuka was going to be thrilled when she found out.  
  
Touji wasn't usually one to buy into gossip. He usually left that up to Asuka and Hikari, and   
in some cases, Shinji.  
But what Kensuke had told at the start of Data Analysis and Programming was too good not to   
bring up.  
Playing his gossip like a well-tuned guitar, Touji waited till Shinji left his seat to ask  
the teacher a question before bringing it up.  
"Guess who's got a date tonight?" Touji said innocently, pretending to be absorbed in his  
screen, which was difficult when he was trying to keep an eye on Asuka to gauge her reaction.  
Predictibly, Asuka asked the question. "Who?"  
Touji hit a couple of keys, totally relaxed. "Kami and Shinji."  
Asuka choked. "What?" she managed to say, coughing.  
Hikari patted her friend's back and shot Touji a reproachful look.   
"Oh, I'm sorry," Touji said, eyes wide, voice dripping with innocence. "Did I say date? I meant   
non-date. It's a friend thing. Purely platonic. Right, Kensuke?"  
Kensuke turned away from his computer, doing a remarkable job of not looking amused. "Oh,   
yeah. Totally. Friend thing. Purely platonic. Of course."  
As Touji suspected, the numerous validations served only to heighten Asuka's suspicions.  
Having now fully recovered from her choking, she turned in her seat and shot a glare straight  
at Shinji, who was discussing his latest assessment task with the teacher.  
Shinji looked up upon feeling Asuka's eyes on him, and saw the hyperdeath glare she was  
shooting.  
If only he knew why.  
  
"What did you think of the movie?" Blake asked point-blank, barely one step out of cinema 9.   
He loved being the first to ask that question - because then he got to watch people backpedal   
as soon as he contradicted them.   
"I liked it," Rei stated firmly.   
"Why?"  
Kami rolled her eyes. "Geez, Blake, what is this? An interrogation?" she teased, nudging him   
slightly.   
"I really liked MacKenzie Rosman's character," Rei explained, skipping down the purple-  
carpeted stairs.   
"Laine," Shinji supplied.   
"Right. I really liked Laine," Rei continued, gathering her hair into a messy ponytail with   
a black hair tie. "She had just as much power as the men in that movie. That never happens  
in action movies."  
Kami nodded emphatically. "I agree. Most chicks in action flicks are simpering sluts who   
spend the whole time either screaming or taking off their clothes. Laine got right in there   
and pumped lead into those steroid-eaters with the best of them."  
Shinji laughed out loud at Kami's somewhat blunt review. "Steroid eaters?" he echoed with a   
grin.  
Kami returned the grin. "That's what they were. Those pecs cannot be natural."  
Outside, Rei pulled her black cotton jacket around her tightly to combat the chilly wind.   
"It's freezing," she acknowledged. "Where do you want to go now? Ice cream?"  
Blake laughed and zipped his cord jacket up. "Rei, you're a walking contradiction."  
"I could go for ice cream," Kami contributed. "Where's the nearest ice-cream place?"  
Shinji racked his mental street directory. "There's a Haagen-Dazs about four blocks over."  
"Four blocks?" Kami made a face. "Gee, I would have brought my hiking boots if I'd known."  
"Whiner," Blake teased, pushing her slightly.   
"Jerk," she shot back, pushing him right back.  
Shinji thought it over carefully; four blocks was kind of a big haul, especially in this   
weather. "How about a block over?" he asked, remembering a closer location. "Is that all   
right?"  
"A block?" Rei echoed. She couldn't think of any ice-cream places a block over.   
It hit her, and she groaned. Shinji had to be kidding.  
  
"Mr. Wiggly's Ice Cream Fun House?"  
A screaming seven year old ran past, a blue helium balloon in tow. Rei winced.   
"I think you have to be under four foot to eat here," Kami continued wryly, eyeing the   
brightly coloured interior, balloons and indoor playground.   
"So you should be able to get in fine," Blake cracked.   
"Jerk," Kami muttered, but she didn't mean it.   
Shinji ignored his friend's whines and strode purposefully into the ice-creamery. A   
miserable looking kid in a paper hat blinked at Shinji from behind the counter. "What can   
I get you?"  
"Four Mr. Wiggly Kiddie Surprises," Shinji said, trying to look serious which was hard to   
do while saying a phrase like 'Mr. Wiggly Kiddie Surprise'. "One with rocky road," he said,   
calling up Rei's favourite flavor from memory. He studied Blake and Kami for a second then   
turned back to the kid at the counter. "One with chocolate chip cookie dough, one with mint   
choc chip and one with coffee-chocolate-chunk."  
The boy nodded and set about preparing the Mr. Wiggly Kiddie Surprises. Minutes later, he   
set four shallow melamine dishes on the counter. Each held three scoops of ice cream, two   
'eye' scoops and one 'nose' scoop. Each eye scoop had a glace cherry in the middle; the nose   
scoop had a big sugar wafer sticking out of it. Drizzled chocolate syrup served as eyebrows   
and a raspberry twister was stretched across the bottom like a big smile.   
Kami and Rei exchanged glances and burst into giggles. Blake look mildly alarmed that he was   
going to be eating something like this in public.   
A few minutes later, the four were seated at a table decorated with pictures of teddy bears,   
crayons and balloons. Kami scooped up a bit of 'nose' and grinned at Shinji. "You might be   
insane, but you're definitely different," she said. "I'll say that for you."  
Shinji grinned back and Blake and Rei exchanged speculative glances.   
Blake smirked and Rei shook her head slightly.   
Blake obviously thought things were about to get interesting.  
Rei just thought things were about to get messy.  
  
Asuka opened Shinji's bedroom door, resplendent in a shimmery teal halter and black hipsters.  
Nodding in greeting at Shinji, who was lying face up on his bed, she dropped a collection  
of cosmetics on his dresser.   
"Asuka, how many times do I have to remind you that you have your own mirror?" Shinji asked,   
though he wasn't particularly annoyed.  
Asuka opened a tube of mascara and examined the color critically. "And how many times do I   
have to tell you that the lighting is better in here?" She frowned at the mascara. "Do you  
think I'd look too weird with green eyelashes?"  
"Just a little."  
Asuka made a face. "That's the last time I let the girl at the Revlon counter talk me into   
anything." She aimed the mascara at Shinji's blue plastic bin, then changed her mind.   
"Knowing my luck, green will probably be in next month." Asuka caught sight of Shinji's  
reflection and turned to face him, a slight frown on her face. "Aren't you coming?"  
"Coming where?" Shinji asked, totally absorbed in the intellectual pursuit of throwing a  
red rubber ball at the ceiling and catching it again.   
"To Splash," Asuka reminded him, twisting open her Kiss lipgloss and studying it. "Remember?   
They got some kick-ass DJ from Finland or something in, so it's going till 6am tonight."  
Shinji nodded, throwing the red ball up at the ceiling. "Oh, yeah. I'm going. But I'm not  
leaving for at least another half hour."  
Asuka dipped her finger into the lipgloss and shook her head. "Who wears silver, anyway?"  
she muttered, swapping it for her faithful pink Hologram gloss. "A half hour? We're all   
meeting at 10:30, though."  
"Kami had some stuff to do, so I'm picking her up at about quarter to eleven," Shinji said,   
feeling a little uncomfortable with the direction the conversation had turned.  
Asuka rolled her eyes and dropped her Hologram gloss back on Shinji's dresser. She leaned  
forward slightly and checked the lines of her gloss. "What's this, like the fifty-eighth   
time you've gone out with her this week?"  
Shinji caught the ball and held it, glancing towards where Asuka was in the midst of a   
deep decision involving eyeshadow. Her halter top scooped way low in the back, revealing  
a cluster of rhinestones glued to her skin in the shape of a star. Shinji averted his eyes,  
annoyed that he found that so damn appealing.  
"Third," Shinji corrected.   
"Third," Asuka repeated, not at all discouraged. "Three times in a week. Someone might  
think that you're getting pretty serious."  
"It's not like they were dates or anything," Shinji said. "The first was like a non-date and  
the other things have been group things."  
Asuka shrugged her slender shoulders and spun around to face Shinji, her blue eyes  
expectant. "So how do I look?" she asked brightly.  
Shinji rolled his eyes. "Come on, Asuka. You know you're gorgeous."  
As Asuka headed back to her room to dump her makeup and grab her bag, her lips curved slightly  
in a smirk.  
"Well, Shinji," she said with quiet determination, glancing in her own mirror. "Let's hope   
that you remember that."  
  
"Someone's set to make a big impression tonight," Touji commented, nodding at Asuka.  
Asuka's brow furrowed slightly. "What?"  
"Someone's set to make a big impression tonight!" he repeated, louder.  
"Well, I try," she replied, barely hearing him over the pounding music. Asuka sidestepping a   
cloud of smoke a girl from her Chemistry class exhaled and observed the song that was pulsing   
through the dim, smoky club, a mix of Lucky Star she'd heard before. "When does this Finland   
guy start?" she asked Kensuke.  
"About 11, I think," Kensuke informed her, shouting. "Hendrick Mason. He's an absolute master."   
Kensuke shook his head, a look of awe in his eyes. "I don't know how Splash managed to get   
him here."  
Hikari's head bobbed up and down in agreement, fine pink glitter shaking from her hair.   
"I know," she said. "I've heard his stuff. He's amazing." She grinned. "And he's total eye  
candy, too."  
Touji pretended to scowl.  
"Hey, guys!" Kei's excited cry could be heard clear over the music. The group turned to see Kei  
dragging Blake by the sleeve of his blue Quiksilver shirt, her pale blue eyes wide with   
completely non-contained excitement.  
"Hi!" she greeted them, bouncing up and down in her insanely high pink and gray platforms.  
"I swear, I am so excited!"  
Blake put a hand on top of her head to quell her bouncing. "Whoa. Ease up there, tiger. You're  
seventeen. No need to act like a toddler."  
"Where's Shinji?" Kei asked, choosing to ignore Blake. "I thought he was totally stoked  
for tonight."  
"He's coming," Asuka assured them all, lifting herself on her toes slightly to see if Shinji  
and Kami were coming through the door. "He said he was picking up Kami at quarter to eleven."  
Kensuke's eyebrows lifted. "Kami, huh?" he said in a knowing way that made Asuka want to   
deck him. "What's this, the fourth date this week?"  
Asuka bit her lip in barely contained annoyance. Why was that important? "Third," she   
corrected tightly. "And besides, it's not like they were dates anyway. They were like non-  
dates. Group things." At the doubtful glances her friends exchanged, Asuka became indignant.  
"No, it's true!" she insisted. "Shinji said so himself!"  
Touji shrugged. "If you ask me, it sounds like a classic early-dating play formation. Denial.  
Totally vintage."  
Asuka looked doubtful; Kensuke nodded in agreement. "No, he's right. This early in a   
relationship no one wants to admit that they've been on 'dates'. Because you don't really  
know if the other person considers them dates or not."  
Asuka's hands rested on her hips. "Okay, maybe," she conceded. "But why would he lie to me?  
I know him better than anyone and he knows that."  
Asuka watched her friends' reactions. Hikari smirked and looked down at her four-inch  
platforms. Kensuke and Touji exchanged speculative glances. Kei looked amused and Blake  
looked slightly concerned.  
Asuka felt herself blushing profusely, and she hated when that happened. She sighed loudly.  
"Look, can we just go dance instead of standing around like this?" she demanded. "Geez."  
As she headed out to the dance floor, Asuka was glad that the music in the club was so loud.   
She had a sneaking suspicion that she didn't want to hear anything her friends might have to  
say tonight.  
  
--  
Asuka Langley Soryu -  
I don't care what happens between Shinji and Kami.   
I don't care what happens between Shinji and Kami.   
I don't care what happens between Shinji and Kami.   
Really. I don't care.  
  
Shinji Ikari -  
Asuka doesn't care what happens between me and Kami.  
Asuka doesn't care what happens between me and Kami.  
Asuka doesn't care what happens between me and Kami.  
Do I care that Asuka doesn't care what happens between me and Kami?  
  
--  
By 7:15am, they were still standing around Splash, waiting for Kensuke to finish gabbing  
with Takeo, one of the owners of Splash. Kensuke had done work experience for him a year  
ago and still worshipped the guy like he could walk on water.  
Shinji and Kami were standing by themselves, laughing hysterically as Kami attempted to teach  
him some superlame rave move. "Big fish, little fish, box, box," Kami instructed, her   
movements hampered somewhat by the plaster still on her wrist.   
Shinji attempted - and failed - to duplicate the string of movements. "Big fish, box fish,   
little box . . . " he said, confusing himself. "What?"  
As Kami stood behind Shinji and gently grasped his wrists, moving his arms for him and giggling  
hysterically, Asuka glowered from the other side of the room.  
Hikari shifted her position on one of the black vinyl bar stools and crossed her right leg  
over her left. "This could get messy," she said quietly, directing her comment at Touji  
and Kensuke.   
Kensuke followed Hikari's eyes and clued in. "You mean this little Shinji-Kami-Asuka triangle?"  
he asked.   
Hikari nodded. "I thought Shinji was smarter than to get tangled up in something so   
obviously headed for disaster," she commented fretfully, swinging one four-inch-platformed  
leg.  
Touji glanced at his girlfriend. "You want my opinion? I bet Shinji doesn't even realise  
where this is headed."  
Kensuke nodded in agreement, but his expression was grave. "You're right. He's so totally in  
denial about Asuka that he probably doesn't even realise." He paused, shaking his head,  
knowing what was going to happen. "And my guess? He's not going to realise until it hits  
rock bottom."  
Hikari sighed and pulled her hair off her shoulders. "So, I give it two weeks, tops."  
  
Surprisingly, considering it was the crack of dawn, Caffeinated Jazz boasted a sizable crowd  
by the time they all got there at Kei's insistence.   
They'd managed to snag a table in the back that was decoupaged with pages from old comic  
books, next to a table full of generic black suits sipping espresso and eyeing the post-rave  
conditions of the group with practiced distaste.   
"Man, I can't believe this," Kei whined, holding out a lock of her hair in disgust. "Can  
you believe how gross my hair is from one night of dancing?"  
"I have a hair tie," Hikari offered, opening her wallet and producing a clear plastic band.  
Kei took it gratefully and slipped it over her wrist. "I'm gonna go tie up my hair," she   
announced, pushing back her chair and standing up. She glanced at Hikari, and, as an   
afterthought added, "Hikari, come with me?"  
When they reached the black-tiled bathroom, Kei pulled her messy, glittered-up hair into  
a careless ponytail and turned to Hikari, hands on hips. "So I heard you, Touji and Kensuke   
talking this morning at Splash," Kei said, straight-to-the-point.  
Hikari nodded and leaned forward to apply some watermelon lip gloss.  
"So what's the score?" Kei pressed.  
Hikari sighed deeply and studied her watermelon gloss. "What do you want to hear?" she asked,  
smoothing the top of her gloss over with her index finger.   
"Explain the phrase 'headed for disaster'," Kei suggested wryly, leaning her right hip against  
the black Formica counter.   
"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Hikari asked, exasperated. "Shinji's dating Kami -  
whether he admits it or not - while he's in love with Asuka, okay? He's totally screwing  
them both over."  
Kei tightened her ponytail and frowned. "Shinji and Asuka," she stated.  
Hikari wound her hair up and secured it with a pink hair tie. "I know they don't exactly   
convey it or anything," Hikari began dryly. "But Asuka and Shinji are so totally in love.   
They have been since they met. They just won't admit it, you know? They've both had their   
share of relationships. But they never work out. They're meant to be, you know what I mean?   
They're like . . ." Hikari trailed off and snapped her fingers. "Give me a couple who are   
totally meant to be."  
"Um . . . Buffy and Angel?"  
Hikari stared at her friend. "Yeah, okay. Buffy and Angel," she said, rolling her eyes.   
"Shinji and Asuka are just like that. You can't escape destiny."  
Kei laughed. "Could you sound anymore like a movie trailer?"  
Hikari cracked a smile but soon turned sober. "Trust me on this, okay? It happens all the time.  
One of them get to knows someone, they start dating them because they think they should and  
end up breaking up because the whole denial thing gets to be too much."  
Kei folded her arms. "Okay. Maybe. But if this happens all the time, then why are you   
freaking out?"  
Hikari smiled tightly. "Two reasons. One, this time it's not just someone who Shinji can   
callously dump and move on. And two?" She paused and shook her head. "I don't know Kami all  
that well. But I get the feeling that when Shinji does break up with her, it's going to hit  
her hard."  
  
--  
Kami Yatami -   
I only went out with Shinji as a favor to Blake. "Come on, Kam," he said. "Come out with me   
and Rei and Shinji. He's a great guy. You'll have a good time."  
I only went because I had nothing better to do. But Blake was right. I did have a good   
time. Shinji is a great guy. He was attentive, he was sweet and he made me laugh. It had   
been so long since I'd been with anyone like that. Someone who liked me for me. It made me   
forget . . .   
Forget what? Forget my mother.   
I lied when I said we moved here because of business. We didn't.   
We moved because of what happened back home.   
But I know damn well that my mother didn't move to protect me. She moved to get away from the   
rumors. About how Michiru Yatami was a hopeless mother and her daughter had a severely loose   
screw. She didn't care about me. She cared that people were talking about her. Heaven forbid   
Michiru Yatami should lose face.   
Shinji likes me for me. And spending time with him makes me forget. Makes me forget my mother.   
The one who never bothered to know me at all.   
  
Touji Suzahara -  
Shinji's been my friend for years. And he's a really nice guy. Honestly. He's the guy your  
family asks about. The one who everyone trusts. He's the guy who can get socks for his  
birthday and actually like it. Cuddly toys sneer at him.  
He's nice.  
But he has one major flaw.   
He's bad in relationships.  
He's had a string of perfectly nice girlfriends. All sweet and nice and totally gorgeous.  
Shinji's never had a problem finding girlfriends. It's because he's so nice. He has this  
way of making everyone feel super-important from the get go.   
And no matter how sweet and nice and gorgeous they may be, all of Shinji's relationships  
last two weeks, tops.  
Naturally, it's because of Asuka. He always breaks up with girls because of Asuka. Because . . .  
okay, let's face it.  
The girl's a total manipulative ball-and-chain.  
All I know is that Shinji either needs to tell Asuka that he was a thing for her or go into  
therapy. Because otherwise he's never going to be able hold a relationship.  
And he'll just keep hurting all the girls that make the mistake of thinking he'd actually  
make a cool boyfriend.   
Normally I wouldn't care. But this time it's Kami. And that girl is way too nice to have  
her heart broken.  
That, and well, Kami is Blake's sister. And Blake's kind of an aggressive guy. And I kind of  
don't want to see Shinji get hospitalized.  
  
--  
"Rei, I have a problem."  
Rei closed the door to the radio station behind her and smiled slightly at Kensuke's earnest   
comment. "I've been saying that for years."  
Kensuke let the lighthearted insult pass. "I have a problem and I have" - He trailed off and   
glanced at the track time on the CD player - "two minutes thirty three to tell you about it.   
Slightly more if I put on another song. Which I can't because when this track ends it'll be   
time for the eight o'clock news."  
Rei dropped her bag on a table and sat down. "Go ahead."  
"I told my next door neighbour I'd baby-sit her kids tomorrow night," Kensuke blurted out,   
desperation all over his face.  
Rei blinked. "Kensuke, baby-sitting requires responsibility."  
Kensuke groaned deeply and pushed his hands through his already messy hair. "I know. But she   
offered me all this money. It's like the call of the Siren's song. How could I resist?"  
Rei pulled at the hem of her gray skirt. "How old are the kids you're baby-sitting?"  
"Six months and five years," Kensuke told her, his voice full of suffering. "A girl and boy."  
Rei's eyes widened. The idea of Kensuke baby-sitting kids was amusing. The idea of Kensuke   
babysitting a six-month-old baby was . . . well, a little alarming.  
Kensuke glanced at the track time - he had fifty three seconds to wrap this up. He had to   
move fast. "Rei, please help me baby-sit tomorrow night," he begged, sliding off the desk   
chair he was seated on so he was on his knees on the linoleum floor. "I'll split the money   
with you. I'll do your math homework. I'll do anything! Just please, please, PLEASE help me."  
"You want me to give up my whole night so I can look after a couple of kids?"  
Kensuke stared up at Rei. She couldn't honestly be considering turning his request down.   
She wouldn't be so cruel. Not when his knees were digging painfully into the rock-hard floor.   
Rei laughed. "Okay. I'll do it. But only because I can't handle seeing you look so pathetic   
anymore."  
Kensuke stood up, his knees creaking in protest. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," he said   
profusely. "You're saving my life."  
Then he dropped back into his chair, spun around and eyed the track time. Nine seconds to go.   
Not a bad effort.   
  
Shinji blinked. He had a strange sense of being detached from reality.  
At least, he hoped that he was detached from reality.  
Misato couldn't be serious. She had to be joking. She did that lot, right? That was Misato  
all over - full-time-joker.  
"I'm serious," Misato insisted, bending over to pick up a silver flower-shaped barrette off  
the floor. She dropped it on the table, shaking her head with exasperation. Shinji recognised  
the shake. It was the mildly-annoyed-with-Asuka shake.   
"But," Shinji began which was all he managed to get out before Misato cut him off.  
"But nothing," Misato said firmly, doing that authority thing she occasionally pulled. The  
authority thing that Shinji hated. "If you're going to date this girl, I want to meet her."  
"But why?" Shinji asked, seriously marring his manhood by whining. Shinji glared at Misato.  
This was clearly all her fault. Why did she insist on being so damn caring?  
Misato rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "What is your problem?" Misato   
demanded, her eyes wide. "I'm not asking for a Barbara Walters interview over dinner. I'm   
asking to meet the girl." Her lips curved into a taunting smile. "Besides, how will I able  
to tell if you're going to break up with her in one week or two if I don't meet her?"  
Shinji sputtered. Was the woman trying to give him a premature coronary? "Who said I was  
going to break up with her?"  
"Gee, I don't know," Misato responded sarcastically, tapping her chin with her index finger  
in mock thought. She tilted her head, her hair falling over her face slightly. "Your  
track record, maybe?"  
Shinji folded his arms over his blue shirt and tried to stare Misato down. It wasn't easy -  
Shinji didn't find it easy to intimidate someone who knew as much about him as Misato did.   
"That's so unfair," he protested.  
"Oh, my bleeding heart," she shot back dryly.   
When had Misato gotten so good at sarcasm?  
Shinji opened his mouth to protest. Misato cut him off before he could even speak.   
"Nope!" she said cheerily. "I don't care! You'll bring her around so I can meet her tomorrow.   
And that's final."  
Shinji stomped off to his room, muttering incoherent curses under his breath.   
  
Kensuke flung open the door as soon as the doorbell chimed. Rei stood there, looking a little   
taken aback at his enthusiasm.   
"Hi," she greeted him.  
Kensuke grabbed her wrist and dragged her through the door. "I was so worried you wouldn't   
show," he informed her.   
Rei shook her head, amused. The boy was the Prince of Paranoia.   
She followed him into the house and spotted a small boy seated at a coffee table as he   
diligently worked on a picture. Even though he was only five, his drawing was quite good and   
was easily recognizable as a dinosaur. Further inspection revealed that it bore rather close   
resemblance to a brontosaurus.   
Rei sat at the coffee table across from the boy. "Hi," Rei said brightly.   
The boy looked up from his picture briefly. "Hi."  
"I'm Rei. What's your name?"  
"Brendan," he told her, switching his brown Crayola crayon for a green one.   
"That's a pretty cool dinosaur you're drawing," Rei said, taking a piece of paper from the   
stack sitting on the table. She selected a blue crayon from the jumble strewn all over the   
table and floor. "Do you like brontosauruses?"  
Brendan looked up, looking pleased that Rei could accurately identify his drawing.   
"Brontosauruses are my third favourite dinosaur," he told her.   
"Yeah?" Rei replied, looking extremely interested. "You know what my favourite dinosaur   
is?" Brendan shook his head, and Rei continued. "Triceratops. I think they're pretty cool."  
Brendan's gray eyes widened. "That's my favourite, too!"  
Rei lowered her head and started drawing. She lifted her eyes and grinned at Brendan.   
"You know what, Brendan? I think you and me are going to be great friends."  
Brendan smiled up at Rei with a mixture of awe and adoration.   
Kensuke couldn't keep the awe off his own face. The girl definitely had a way with kids.  
  
Asuka smoothed her blue skirt over her hips and checked her reflection, studying her left  
side critically. Then she smiled.  
She looked good in blue. She knew that. So in her short blue skirt, the one that matched  
her eyes and a yellow tank top, she knew she was styling.  
The thing was, would Shinji know that?  
Asuka frowned. She wore yellow and blue a lot. Maybe she should wear a different colour.   
Inspiration struck and she rifled through her closet, dragging out a loose, slightly   
shimmery tank of lighter blue. She tossed the yellow top aside and slipped the lightweight  
fabric over her head. She examined her reflection and smiled broadly.  
"You can't beat a redhead in blue," Asuka acknowledged.   
Even Shinji, for all his boneheadedness, couldn't ignore that.  
Asuka leaned forward and checked her makeup. "It's not like I'm doing this to impress Shinji,"  
she told her reflection, holding her hair off her face with one hand. "It's not like I want  
him or anything. I'm just doing this because Kami's so wrong for him. I'm doing this for  
him and Kami. Why let them have a relationship if they're just gonna break up? I mean,  
that's gonna be painful for everyone involved. Hell, I'm doing this for everyone. It's  
not selfish at all. This is probably the nicest thing I've ever done for anyone."  
Asuka dropped her hair and wiped her fingers down the sides of her mouth. "They'd   
probably break up in a week or so anyway. So what does it matter if I push that along?"  
  
Shinji was lying on his bed. And he was agonising.   
If there was one thing he hated, it was doing the girlfriend-introduction thing.   
For some reason, girls seemed to think that meeting a guardian was one step away from   
engagement, when what it really was was just a demand coming from Misato.  
"It's going to be like Twenty Questions," Shinji muttered darkly, glaring at a wall. "Where   
are you from? What do your parents do? Do you have any prospects? Have you had many boyfriends  
before?" Shinji shook his head at the idea. "God help me."  
A thought entered Shinji's head and with it came panic. What if Misato gave Kami a summary of  
his past relationships.   
"In 9th grade it was Courtney, Tamika and Tamae. In 10th grade it was Kaya, Taura, Akiko and   
Elizabeth. Last year it was Kamlyn, Tomoko, Courtney again, Kaya's sister Taya and that   
really odd blonde exchange student, Vesna. And those are just the ones I met," Shinji  
said, mimicking Misato's super-perky tone.   
Okay. So his track record was far from stunning. But did that mean Misato had to assume  
he was going to break up with Kami as soon as he got bored?  
Shinji sat up, resting his back against the wall. It occurred to him that at seventeen,   
at the precipice of adulthood and responsibility and all that, the closest thing he'd   
had to a long term relationship was three weeks and two days with Taura in the tenth   
grade and that was because she'd gone away for the last two weeks of that time and he hadn't   
been able to break up with her when she was on vacation in Singapore. No wonder Misato didn't   
take him seriously.   
"All right," he said out loud to his empty room. "Here's the plan. I have a few months  
to convince everyone that I too can be responsible and one of those relationship types. So  
here's what I don't do. I don't break up with Kami."  
And having sorted that out, Shinji fell back on his bed, feeling slightly relieved.  
  
Kami pressed the doorbell of the Katsuragi apartment, aware of her highly unimpressive   
appearance. Her eyes were red and kind of puffy and she was wearing an orange and gray t-shirt,   
3-quarter, slightly rumpled khakis and a pair of Etnies that were beyond the tattered point.   
She knew she liked hell. Thing was, she didn't even care.  
She hated her mother. Absolutely hated her.  
The door to the apartment opened and suddenly Shinji was standing before her, looking all   
too sweet considering she felt like crap.   
"Hey," he greeted her, smiling.   
"Hey," Kami responded weakly. She shook her head. She had to pull it together if she didn't   
want Misato thinking she was a freak.  
Shinji leaned forward, dark eyes curious. "Are you okay? You look like you've been crying."  
Kami flushed a deep crimson and folded her arms. "What? Oh, no," she responded quickly. "I was   
just watching a movie before I came over. Empire Records. That always makes me cry."  
Shinji shrugged and offered her a teasing grin. "How sweet."  
Kami pasted on a fake smile and pushed Shinji's shoulder. "You're such a jerk," she told him   
lightly.   
Shinji grinned and grabbed her wrist, pulling her inside. "Come on, Misato's dying to meet  
you." His eyes flickered over her outfit. "You look great, by the way."  
Kami smiled wryly. He was either easily impressed or a great liar. Her money was on the  
latter.   
They found Misato dumping a handful of various hair accessories into a drawer.   
"Hey, Misato."  
Misato turned, a couple of bobby pins and a beaded ponytail holder in her hand. "Hi," she  
said brightly. She tossed the bobby pins in the drawer. "I swear, how a girl with a like, 5   
billion IQ can't understand the concept of putting things away is beyond me." She grinned.   
"You must be Kami."  
"So I've been told," Kami responded, smiling.   
"It's so nice to meet you," Misato told her. "Shinji's told me heaps about you."  
Misato sat down at the kitchen table, gesturing for Kami and Shinji to join her. "So, you just   
moved here, right?" Misato questioned, pulling her long hair over her right shoulder. "From   
Boston or something."  
"Just outside of Boston," Kami confirmed, completely grateful for the way Shinji kept his  
hand on hers. She hated doing the parent thing.   
"How come you moved?"  
Kami immediately tensed at the question and from the look Shinji shot her, she knew that  
he could tell. Wanting to save her from an uncomfortable line of questioning, Shinji stood  
up suddenly. "Did you want a drink?"  
"Um, thanks," Kami responded gratefully, more because she wanted to stall than because she  
was thirsty. "I'll just have some water."  
As Shinji headed off to get her a drink, a door opened behind Kami. She twisted in her seat  
and immediately wished she hadn't.  
Asuka was standing in the doorway of her room in a blue skirt and shimmery camisole and looking   
more gorgeous than anyone had a right to look.   
Kami's t-shirt and 3 quarters suddenly seemed totally inadequete.   
Asuka's irritatingly bright blue eyes widened. "Kami, I didn't know you were coming over,"  
she said in fake surprise, her voice dripping with pseudo innocence.  
"Hi, Asuka," Kami said quietly, looking down at the table. She had a slight problem with   
the fact that Shinji happened to live in the same apartment with a goddess.  
Asuka walked forward and looked at Kami intensely. "Have you been crying?"  
Kami twirled her ponytail nervously. "Oh, I was watching a movie before I came over," she said,   
her voice just as quiet as it had been before. "I guess I cry easily in movies."  
"What movie?" Asuka prodded.   
"Um, Empire Records," Kami told her, wondering why she hadn't come up with a better lie. Why   
hadn't she said she'd been watching Beaches or something that was actually tearworthy?  
"Oh, I love that movie!" Misato exclaimed. "It's one of my favourites. What part made you  
cry? The part where Renee Zelweger told everyone about Liv Tyler's drug thing?"  
Kami nodded gratefully. "Yeah. I felt really bad for Liv Tyler there."  
Asuka shook her hair back and shrugged. "Well, that's what you get for trying to be perfect,"  
she remarked somewhat snidely.  
Even though her comment was general, Asuka's words stung.  
Asuka leaned against the table and Kami could have sworn she muttered something along the  
lines of 'You would know, wouldn't you, Miss Perfect?' but dismissed it as paranoia.  
Shinji returned then bearing a glass of water and a smile. "Hey, Kam, I was thinking. Have  
you been to the new mall yet?" When Kami shook her head, he grinned. "It's awesome. It's  
like four levels of shops and the top level is like games and it's got a mini golf course  
and everything. You want to go?"  
  
Asuka watched as Kami's face lit up and she just about dumped the glass of water over her  
charmingly messy hair. The girl's hair was a mess and she looked like she'd dragged on  
whatever had been on her floor but somehow it worked. Kami didn't look a mess, even though  
that would have made Asuka's day. Somehow, the girl managed to do the rumpled, tousled  
thing and actually come out looking super cute.  
It was definitely irritating.   
"Oh, I love mini golf!" Kami exclaimed, her green eyes bright with such wide eyed innocence  
Asuka couldn't help rolling her eyes. Geez. What was the girl, 99% cotton candy?  
"Great!" Shinji responded, sounding way too chirpy for someone who hadn't had any   
caffeine. "Do you need to stop by your place for anything?"  
Kami grinned. Asuka noted that her smile was slightly lopsided, but somehow that only added  
to her cuteness. Annoyingly so.   
Kami opened one of the pockets of her khakis and pulled out a plastic card, waving it  
slightly. "I never leave home without it," she informed him.   
Of course not, Asuka reflected sourly. Mommy's little princess probably gets anything she wants   
including a no-limit credit card.   
Asuka hated people like that.  
As soon as Kami and Shinji headed off, laughing, nudging and making Asuka seriously nauseous,   
Asuka looked at Misato expectantly and sat down. "Verdict?"  
"I think maybe you should be nice to her."  
Asuka looked at Misato, stunned. Misato was preaching? Since when?   
Misato made a face. "I know, I know. And I know you don't like her. But she's hiding  
something. Trust me. I've seen Empire Records at least one hundred times. I can understand  
the shedding of an errant tear but it's definitely not sobworthy. Which is exactly what  
she was doing. The girl's got a secret."  
"What does that have to do with me being nice to her?"  
Misato pushed her chair back and stood, eyeing Asuka with a wiseness she rarely showed. "When  
Shinji breaks up with her, she's not going to handle it well. And I don't think you not  
hiding the fact that you don't like her will help at all."  
But Asuka's stubborn expression didn't waver and Misato realised that she didn't care.  
  
Kensuke dropped into the soft gray couch and looked up at the ceiling. "My God. I am more   
exhausted than I have ever been."  
Rei nodded in agreement, sitting beside him. "I could fall asleep right now," she replied,   
holding back a yawn.   
Kensuke ran a hand through his unruly hair and reached for the remote. "Man. Who knew looking   
after a couple of kids could be so exhausting?"  
"They're adorable, though," Rei said in response as Kensuke channel surfed. Cooking show.   
Soap opera. Boy band video clip.  
"Yeah," Kensuke said. "Brendan took a real shine to you. I think you deserve more babysitting   
credit than I do. You were really great with him." He glanced at her and winked. "I think   
the boy has a little crush on you."  
Rei's complexion grew slightly pink at that comment. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You   
were wonderful with Tara. She loves you."  
Kensuke shrugged. "She's easy to look after. She's totally adorable." He grinned. "Did you   
see the soles of her feet? They're like tiny little velvet cushions."  
"I see the feeling is mutual."  
Kensuke reddened noticeably and took a sudden interest in the sitcom on the TV. "Yeah, well   
don't tell the guys, okay? Otherwise I'll have to live with some totally original nickname   
like Koochy Koo Kensuke for the rest of my life."  
Rei laughed at that.   
Minutes later, the front door opened and Mrs. Taylor walked into the living room. Kensuke   
and Rei stood up.   
"Hi, Mrs. Taylor," he said politely. "How was your evening?"  
Mrs. Taylor sighed and shrugged her cranberry red jacket off. "Oh, the usual. The same old   
boring speeches and warmed over chicken. But it was for the Children's Hospital so I guess   
it was worth it." She shrugged slightly. "You know how these things are."  
Rei and Kensuke exchanged glances. They had no idea how these things were.  
For the first time Mrs. Taylor noticed Rei and blinked in surprise. Kensuke mentally slapped   
himself for skipping the introductions.   
"Rei, this is Mrs. Taylor. Mrs. Taylor, this is Rei. She helped me out tonight."  
Mrs. Taylor's eyes widened. "Tell me my kids weren't so out of control you had to call her   
for help."  
Kensuke laughed. "No, not at all. I asked Rei to help me out beforehand. I wasn't sure how   
much attention a six month old would need."  
Mrs. Taylor cringed. "She screamed like a banshee all night, right?"  
Kensuke blinked in surprise. "Tara? No, definitely not. She was perfect. Barely whimpered   
at all."  
"No way!" Mrs. Taylor exclaimed. "You're kidding, right?" She didn't wait for a response.   
"Tara never lets anyone but me, her father and Brendan near her. She hates strangers." She   
winked at Kensuke. "Looks like someone has the gift."  
Kensuke blushed profusely.   
Mrs. Taylor dug into her wallet and handed a bunch of notes to Kensuke. Kensuke gaped. "Come   
on, Mrs. Taylor," he protested. "This is way too much."  
She shook her head. "Anyone who can look after Tara all night without her screeching her   
little head off deserves it." She grinned. "Just make sure you guys split it evenly."  
Kensuke grinned back with enormous gratitude. "Thanks so much, Mrs. Taylor. Really."  
"You'll be hearing from me again really soon," she informed them as they headed out the   
door.   
"Okay, Mrs. Taylor," Kensuke replied cheerily. "Thanks again. Good night."  
"Good night, Kensuke. And . . . I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your girlfriend's name."  
Kensuke and Rei blinked in surprise and Mrs. Taylor waited on expectantly.   
"Um . . . Rei," Rei said, still suffering from a degree of shock.   
"Good night, Rei," Mrs. Taylor said, oblivious to the awkward vibes. "It was nice meeting   
you."  
When the door closed, Rei and Kensuke exchanged glances and laughed awkwardly.   
"That was just a conclusion. That she, you know, jumped to," Kensuke stumbled uncomfortably.   
Man. Right now he could think of one hundred other places he'd rather be.   
Rei nodded. "Yeah, I know." She offered him a smile that put him at ease. "Come on, Koochy   
Koo Kensuke," she said, a teasing note to her voice. "If I'm supposed to be your girlfriend,   
the least you could do is walk me home."  
  
--  
Kensuke Aida -  
Is it at all bad, bizarre and wrong of me to be thinking back on what Mrs. Taylor said -  
and to be liking the sound of it?  
Is it bad to think that the words 'Kensuke', 'your girlfriend' and 'Rei'   
sound really good together?  
Is it bizarre to like the fact that Rei didn't correct Mrs. Taylor?  
And is it wrong for me hope that any of this means something?  
Probably.   
But let's be realistic here - it's probably not going to stop me.  
  
Rei Ayanami -   
I am well aware that that scene should have been very, very awkward.  
Is the fact that it wasn't - at least to me - wrong?  
Or is it the exact opposite?  
Is the fact that it wasn't awkward to me something right?  
  
--  
"Three cans of whipped cream," Shinji stated disbelievingly, setting the three said cans on   
the kitchen counter. "Who bought three cans of whipped cream?"  
Asuka closed the fridge and spun around, her hands on her hips. Total indignation. "You told   
me to make sure we had enough."  
"Yes, I told you to make sure we had enough," Shinji agreed, rolling his dark blue eyes and   
leaning back against the counter. "This isn't enough. This is ridiculous."  
Asuka shrugged and turned back to the fridge. "Hey, at least we know we have enough to make   
this cake."  
Shinji pulled the last item, a bottle of aspirin, out of the paper bag and set it on the   
counter. He collapsed the bag into a neat rectangle and frowned slightly. "You didn't get the   
cookies?"  
"What cookies?" Asuka asked, selecting a small bottle of orange and passionfruit juice and   
closing the fridge. She twisted the green plastic lid off.   
"The chocolate cookies," Shinji explained. "We can't make a chocolate ripple cake without   
chocolate cookies."  
Asuka took a long drink of juice. "I thought we already had some."  
Shinji began opening and closing every single cabinet in the kitchen, searching for the   
elusive cookies. "Are you sure we already have some cookies?"  
Asuka hoisted herself up onto the kitchen counter. "No. I just thought I'd seen some. Who   
knows when that was, though."  
Shinji rolled his eyes.   
Asuka grabbed a canister of cream and popped the red plastic top off. She pressed the top   
down and squirted a big blob of whipped cream into her mouth.   
Shinji spun around. "Hey," he scolded. "We might need that."  
Asuka laughed. "Get real. We couldn't eat three canisters of whipped cream if we tried."  
"I could," Shinji cracked. They both laughed. Shinji closed the last cupboard. "We don't   
have any cookies."  
"Maybe we can make a whipped cream cake," Asuka suggested. "Just a big slab of whipped   
cream."  
"That's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard," Shinji replied. Asuka squirted another   
blob of whipped cream into her mouth and Shinji's stomach growled. "Give me some of that."  
Asuka flipped the can around and pressed the top down. Whipped cream sprayed all over   
Shinji's chin.  
"Hey!" he protested.  
"Sorry," Asuka replied, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief.   
Shinji lunged for another canister, popped the lid off and thrust it in front of him. "This   
means war!" he declared.  
"No, wait!" Asuka slid off the counter and raised her arms protectively. "That was an   
accident. Hey - this is a clean shirt!"  
Shinji sent a spray of whipped cream across Asuka's pale green shirt. "Z for Zorro!" he   
cried. "Ole!"  
As Shinji spoke, Asuka took advantage and sprayed a white blob of whipped cream into   
Shinji's mouth. "Bulls eye!" she cried, keeping her finger pressed down and covering   
Shinji's face.   
Shinji, barely able to see, let loose a barrage of whipped cream across Asuka's face.   
"You look ridiculous," Asuka informed Shinji, giggling.  
"You look ridiculous," Shinji declared. "I look dignified!"  
"That does it!"  
Asuka launched a full frontal attack, covering his gray sweater with a cloud of whipped   
cream. Shinji, laughing too hard to shoot accurately, sprayed some of Asuka's hair and   
half of the fridge door. Asuka slipped on cream covered spot on the floor and grabbed   
Shinji's arm for support. He slipped too, and they both hit the floor, laughing   
hysterically.   
They were both laughing too hard to shoot straight now, and bursts of whipped cream hit   
the walls, the cupboards and the ceiling.   
"Truce!" Shinji said. "It's all over the kitchen."  
Asuka leant back against a cabinet, giggling. She sprayed a blob onto Shinji's nose and   
another non-stop-spray ensued.   
A few minutes later the battle ended, the two cans empty. Asuka wiped a pile of whipped   
cream off her sleeve and sucked it into her mouth. "I guess we can't make the cake now,   
huh?" she remarked.   
Shinji shrugged with a grin. "That's okay. I'm pretty full, anyway."  
He attempted to stand, slid on a pile of whipped cream and fell back to the floor. Asuka   
laughed. Shinji mock scowled at her.  
Asuka wiped whipped cream from her long lashes, shaking her head. "Man, this is insanity.   
Misato's gonna go postal when she sees what we did to the kitchen."  
Shinji lounged against the cabinet, feeling cream squelch between the cabinet and his back.   
"Hey, we had fun," he responded with a slight shrug. "Who cares?"  
Asuka reached out and pushed his shoulder slightly. "Shinji, I've never known you to be such   
a teenager," she commented lightly, teasingly.  
"Moron," Shinji said, not really meaning it. Far from it, in fact.  
"Jerk," Asuka shot back with a grin.  
Shinji studied Asuka carefully. Funny. With the fluorescent lights shining on all that   
white whipped cream in her hair, she kind of looked like an angel.  
Shinji looked away, wondering if his cheeks were flaming like a wildfire. They certainly   
felt like it.  
His brain screamed at him. Warning! Red alert!   
Shinji forced himself to look at Asuka, who was totally oblivious to Shinji's inner turmoil.   
"Tell you what," he began, forcing a smile. "Why don't you go have a shower and I'll start   
the clean up. Then when you're done you can help me finish up."  
Asuka blinked in surprise. "Really?" Shinji nodded and Asuka started to stand up, bracing   
herself against the counter to stop from slipping over again. She held out a hand to help   
Shinji up.   
Asuka leaned her left hip against the counter. She wiped some cream off the counter with   
her index finger and sucked it into her mouth. Her eyes sparkled. "You know, Shinji," she   
began slowly. "It's too bad we have to clean up before Misato comes back." Her lips slowly   
curved into a teasing smile. "This had the potential to be really fun."  
Before Shinji could even remind himself to breathe again, Asuka turned around and sauntered   
off to the bathroom.   
Shinji leaned back, his head falling back so he was looking at the ceiling.   
Suddenly, cleaning the kitchen was the last thing on his mind.  
  
--  
Kami Yatami -  
In my sophomore year, I decided to renounce relationships. Sophomore year was all about   
casual dating. No pressure. No commitments. It was all about fun.  
But by my junior year, I was totally sick of casual dating. I was sick of the same old   
'first dates'. Sick of going to the same old places with the same kind of guy, talking   
about the same damn thing.  
Of course, by junior year I'd dated my way through the worthwhile male population at   
Clonard High. And it's actually really hard to approach the steady relationship thing with   
a guy you've told a year before that you were just looking for a casual thing.  
I really like Shinji. Really. And I'm hoping beyond hope that that's where we're headed. To a   
steady relationship. Because I'm sick of dating around. Sick of finding out that every guy   
is just like the last one.  
But Shinji's not like that. He's different.  
At least . . . I hope he is.  
  
Shinji Ikari -  
In psychology, we learnt that repressing emotions is seriously unhealthy. Repressing emotions   
can lead to people being really messed up.   
So it's kind of funny, because I've always believed in denial as a coping method.  
But lately doing the denial thing is a little harder than it used to be.  
The way I see it, I have three options.   
I could crush Kami, launch Blake into hyper-protective mode, make Misato say 'I told you so'   
and embarrass myself horribly by telling Asuka how he felt.  
I could move to Idaho and be a potato farmer.  
Or I could stay with Kami, leave this . . . whatever . . . with Asuka as just friendship and   
essentially take the safest route.  
I don't care what my psych teacher says. Sometimes things don't go by the textbook.   
Sometimes things depend on situations.   
And sometimes you have to do what's right for other people, no matter how insane it might   
drive you.  
  
Asuka Langley Soryu -  
Ugh.   
I didn't seriously just say that, did I?  
I didn't just say 'this had the potential to be really fun', did I?  
And I didn't just think things that I swore I would never, ever think about HIM of all  
people. Did I?  
Suddenly, I feel really, really sick.  
And I don't think it has anything to do with the whipped cream I just ate. 


	4. Control Freak

NGE SENIOR YEAR  
Part Four: Control Freak  
Written by: K-Ley Katsuragi (sailor_mercury_@crystal-tokyo.com)  
[Bevan's Door Productions, March 2001]  
  
SYNOPSIS:  
Hikari Horaki -  
The thing I liked about Touji is that he's not like other guys.  
He doesn't try to run my life.  
He doesn't have to know where I am 24/7.  
He doesn't think he owns me.  
At least . . . that's what I thought.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Well, *obviously* I must own Neon Genesis Evangelion and it's characters,   
otherwise why else would this fic be posted on fanfiction.net and my personal, free,   
somewhat dodgy Geocities site? And naturally anyone with ownership of such a top series  
would be at a school without a goddamn oval. God, I hate disclaimers. Of course I don't own  
NGE. Like that wasn't a blinding flash of the obvious.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Thanks to all those kind reviewers out there, it makes my day. To all those  
not-so-kind reviewers, watch your back. :) Oh, and sorry Straight Up took so long to be  
posted on fanfiction.net. I guess it slipped my mind. Just for a bit of trivia, Control Freak  
was a spur-of-the-moment addition to the SY universe. Be warned.  
  
--  
*** NGE Senior Year - Part Four: Control Freak ***  
  
Hikari Horaki -  
I've been crushing on Touji for years. No big secret there. And when I first started liking   
him, I entertained ideas of remaining loyal to him until the day he woke up, noticed me and   
carried me off into the sunset, a la bad movie of the week.   
Halfway through our freshman year, Asuka threw an empty Coke can at my head and told me that   
being loyal to a guy I wasn't even dating was a slap in the face to all the feminists who had   
worked so hard to make our society one where girls were allowed to date around without being   
labeled.  
Yeah, okay, so Asuka was full of it as she usually is but I started dating anyway. Was it my   
fault, or Asuka's, that Harris Taji, the most brutally hot guy in the sophomore class, asked   
me out?  
Dating Harris made me realise it was okay to date other guys even if I did like Touji. In a   
way, it was for the best. It helped me learn a lot of things about love and relationships.  
The best part about love is all about being able to let yourself go and know that the guy who   
loves you is going to catch you. But for the first time in my life, I've actually got a guy   
who wants to play catcher.  
Harris and all those other guys were really bad at baseball. They were much more into, like,   
ping pong or something.  
  
Asuka Langley Soryu -  
I hate those pathetic girl magazines that are always filled with crap quizzes and articles on   
raising your self esteem, with creative titles like 'You ARE beautiful!' and 'Beauty is from   
within!' and all that. Or articles written by whining readers who have nothing better to do   
than write to their favorite magazine and moan about how they can't look in the mirror with   
recoiling.  
I always thought those people were losers who were taking up valuable space. But right now,   
I can almost see where they're coming from.  
It's 2:23am and I'm staring in my mirror with bleary, sleepy eyes, wondering when I became   
such a total loser.  
Because when I try and sleep like other normal people right now, all I can think about is   
Shinji. I can hear him, see him. I can practically touch him and I hate it.  
I look in the mirror and I don't see the Asuka I know. I see this pathetic, clingy, needy   
little girl who's brain is so fried from too much sun that she can't stop thinking about a   
guy who happens to be one of her best friends.  
This is not me. I don't know who this is, but I don't like her.  
Maybe it's time I started taking those magazines seriously.  
  
Touji Suzahara -  
I remember hearing once that being happy is all there is. And it's true. If you're happy,   
everything falls into place.  
The trick is to find what makes you happy. Not content. Happy. Deliriously, giddily, feel-  
like-I'm-on-Prozac happy.  
You know what makes me happy? Making Hikari happy.  
Oh, I know it sounds like a Hallmark moment, but it's true. Since I've been dating her, she's   
been so happy. And it makes me happy.  
I wake up and I think of her. Her smile. And how I just want to see it, lighting up her whole   
face.  
Hikari's happiness is my happiness. And this helium-balloon buoyancy that happiness gives me   
is addictive.   
That's why I know I'll never be able to hurt Hikari. Because the minute I do, it'll hurt me,   
too.  
  
Shinji Ikari -  
Here's my plan for the day.  
I'm going to call Kami just to say good morning. She'll like that. Little things like that   
really make her happy.  
I'm going to whisk her away at lunch to that funky seventies café and buy her lunch.  
I'm going to make a point of asking Blake how he feels about me dating his sister.  
I'm going to make sure I ask Misato what she thinks of Kami.  
I'm going to forget all about Asuka, whipped cream fights and how much fun I had last night.  
And most importantly, I'm going to keep reminding myself that growing up is all about   
responsibility and doing things you have to do.  
  
--  
Kami Yatami stretched lazily under her purple quilt, her thoughts slightly foggy. She always   
got that way first thing in the morning. Part of her brain was wondering how good her hair   
looked with the morning sunlight highlighting it. Part of her brain was trying to recall   
whether she'd brought her Sesame Street book bag from kindergarten with her from Boston.   
And another part of her brain was trying to figure out what was ringing so early in the   
morning.  
With a start, Kami realised it was her cell phone, ringing perkily from the bottom of her   
backpack.  
Kami fell out of bed, adjusted her baby doll nightgown and tipped her backpack upside down   
in frantic search of her little blue Nokia.  
Who the hell was calling at this hour?  
She found the phone lying on top of her physics textbook, held it to her ear and stabbed a   
button to answer. "Hello?"  
"Hi, Kami. Did I wake you?"  
It took a few seconds for her foggy brain to place the voice. A huge smile lit up her face.   
"Hey, Shinji. No, you didn't wake me. I was just lying in bed, wondering whether to go back   
to sleep."  
A small lie. Just a little one.  
Shinji laughed and Kami felt her cheeks turn pink as she listened. Damn, his voice was sexy.   
"Good," he said, slightly teasing. "I wouldn't want to be responsible for interrupting some   
sacred female beauty sleep or something."  
This time Kami laughed as she relocated herself to her bed, lounging in the soft morning   
sun. She stretched her bare legs in front of her. "You're lucky. I hear interrupting beauty   
sleep is a crime punishable by cruel and unusual torture in some cultures."  
He laughed again and Kami smiled. "What kind of cruel and unusual torture?" he asked.  
Was it her overactive imagination or his voice that made that phrase sound suggestive?  
"I'm sorry, but that information is restricted to members of the Secret Society of Sacred   
Beauty Sleep. I could have my privileges revoked." They both laughed, and Kami caught a   
glimpse of her pink plastic clock. She winced. She had to start getting ready for school   
soon. "So, did you call for any particular reason?" she questioned lightly, praying that   
he just didn't want to borrow her legal studies notes or something.  
"I just wanted to say good morning," he said, his voice slightly huskier than usual from   
sleep. "So . . . good morning."  
Kami had to stop herself from sighing out loud and fell back on her pillow. That was just   
way too sweet. Chocolate éclair sweet.  
"But I'd better let you go," Shinji continued. "I'll talk to you at school."  
"Later."  
Kami hung up and tossed her phone aside. She was grinning.   
She bounced off her bed, turned her stereo on superloud and headed for the bathroom.  
The day was going to be great.  
  
Asuka glared at her reflection in the foggy mirror and grabbed her concealer. She had serious   
bags under her eyes. The kind of bags that would stop people in their tracks to ask if she   
was okay.  
She dabbed some concealer onto the dark circles and winced. They even hurt - probably from   
hours of rubbing her eyes. Lovely.  
"That's what you get for being a loser," she muttered sourly.   
Cursing under her breath, she tossed the concealer stick into the bathroom cabinet. Even the   
most expensive brand wouldn't hide the fact that she'd gotten zero sleep last night.  
She studied her reflection, taking in her worn jeans and battered red baby tee.   
God, she looked like crap.  
Thinking it would be a great idea to just go back to bed, Asuka left the bathroom and headed   
back to her room. On the way there, she passed Shinji's room. She could hear his slightly   
sleepy voice through the door.   
"Hi, Kami. Did I wake you?"  
Oh, great. He was calling her first thing in the morning now? Was he trying to make her   
physically ill?  
She looked like crap, her eyes hurt and Shinji was making nauseating morning phone calls to   
Princess Kami.   
Asuka muttered a string of curses under her breath.  
The day was going to suck.  
  
Hikari was lying on her stomach on a flat stretch of grass, trying to look very hard like she   
was doing something constructive. In reality, she was soaking up the sun - it was a stunningly   
gorgeous day - and just thinking about Touji.  
Sickening, wasn't it?  
What she should have been doing was working out the budget for the school's participation in   
Tokyo-3's Youth Week. Kei and Hikari had agreed to each work on a budget and then put them   
together to see where they could compromise. Hikari, having a spare period, should have been   
way into doing that.  
But the sun was too bright and her boyfriend was too adorable and all Hikari wanted to do   
was daydream.  
A male, vaguely familiar voice interrupted her daydream sequence.  
"Hey, Hikari."  
Hikari watched as a guy awkwardly sat across from her. Kenji Hino. Hikari knew him. He was   
on the student representative council. Dark hair, blue-gray eyes. Totally buff. A senior   
from City Center High. He rarely said much of anything, but Kei assured her he wasn't   
unfriendly, he just didn't like to join in on meaningless chatter. Apparently the guy was   
famous for coming up with great ideas.  
Hikari sat up and crossed her legs at the ankles. She offered him a smile. "Hey, Kenji."  
He returned the smile but it was forced and Hikari could see there was something heavy on   
the guy's mind. "Look," he began, cutting straight to the point. "I don't know you all that   
well. And if Kei was here, I might talk to her since I've known her longer. But she's not   
and you look like someone who knows how to give out good advice."  
Hikari pushed her thick hair off her shoulders. "So I've been told," she agreed lightly.   
"What's on your mind?"  
Hikari could see wariness in his eyes as he wrestled with himself, trying to work up the   
nerve to actually tell her. He obviously wasn't accustomed to sharing. "It's my sister,"   
he said abruptly. "Ami. She's . . . she's out of control."  
"Out of control," Hikari echoed.   
Kenji sighed and looked skyward. "She goes out and doesn't come home for days. She never   
tells us where she is. She goes to parties and takes whatever people hand her. She's   
sleeping around. She's just lost it totally."  
Man. No wonder the guy was stressed. It must be tough to see someone do that to themselves.   
"How old is Ami?" Hikari questioned.   
"Fourteen," Kenji said bitterly. "She turned fourteen two months ago."  
"Fourteen!" Hikari exclaimed, horrified. "Oh, my god. She's just a kid."  
"Tell me something I don't know." Kenji sighed and rubbed his hands on the sides of his   
jeans. "My parents split up about a week before Ami's birthday. Ever since then, she's just   
been doing crazy things. Like she's trying to pretend it all never happened. And no matter   
what I say or do, she won't listen."  
Hikari twisted the fabric of her retro cherry-printed dress between her fingers. "Man . . .   
I don't know what to say. But unless you can get Ami to listen to you, you can't do anything.   
She's got to want to change. You know?"  
Kenji nodded. "Yeah. I guess I knew that. I just had to hear it from someone else."  
Hikari eyed him sympathetically. "I'm sorry I wasn't of more help."  
"Oh, you helped," Kenji assured her. "I mean, just talking about it helps." His mouth curved   
ironically. "This may be a shock, but I'm not exactly known for sharing."  
Hikari laughed. Then she grabbed her purple pen and a piece of paper, scribbling down her   
phone number. "Here," she said, pressing it into his hand. "Call me if you ever need to   
talk. Or if you ever need some brain-free fun and want to hang out, call me. Any time of   
the day."  
Kenji put the number in his shirt pocket and lifted an eyebrow. "I might take you up on   
that offer," he warned.  
Hikari shrugged and smiled. "That's why I gave you the number, isn't it?"  
  
Kei ignored the curious looks people were shooting her way. She checked her silver watch   
again, knowing she must look like a total loser.   
She felt beyond pathetic. Here she was, totally wasting her lunch period, standing at her   
locker while she waited for Blake.   
Kei never waited for people. People waited for her.  
A group of peroxide-princess sophomores passed, giggling their high-pitched giggles. Were   
they laughing at her?  
Telling herself she was waxing positively paranoid, Kei took a deep breath and straightened   
her fuchsia cowl neck sweater. Okay, she told her bruised ego. Two more minutes.  
She got about thirty seconds into her two minutes before she lost it. How much was she meant   
to take? She reached into her blue and silver messenger bag for her cell phone. Stabbing   
speed dial one with a vicious thumb, she held the phone to her ear, listening to it ring.  
Blake answered on the third ring. "Hello?"   
Kei could tell he'd been laughing before he'd picked up. Meaning he wasn't in the midst of   
some horrible yet non-life-threatening disaster that caused people to be late.  
"Where are you?" She knew she sounded like a bitch but she couldn't help it. Here she was,   
getting laughed at by blonder-than-Barbie sophomore sluts and he was laughing and having a   
merry old time. Was that fair?  
There was a brief silence. "Oh, Kei. Hi," he finally said, as though it had taken him awhile   
to figure out who was on the other end.   
Okay, that stung. Blake always, always, always knew when it was her.  
She heard Blake laugh and a girl squeal in the background, "Blake, I swear, you are, like,   
such a loser!" Kei felt her cheeks flame, feeling beyond dissed. There was no mistaking that   
voice or that high-pitched, irritating, super ditz phrase. He'd blown her off for Kami.   
"We had plans," she reminded him, voice tight.   
Silence again. "Oh, wow, Kei. I am so sorry. I totally forgot."  
Yeah. He really sounded sorry. She heard him suppress another laugh. Kei's jaw clenched.   
God, it wasn't like Kami was SNL material.   
"How about we go out tonight?" he suggested, in that indulgent, slightly patronizing tone   
that never failed to piss her off.   
Kei's blue eyes narrowed. Was he serious? Did he really think he could blow her off then make   
it up to her that easily? "Don't bother," she said coldly. "I'm busy tonight."  
She hung up.   
There wasn't anything else she could do.  
  
"Jeez, Asuka. You look like hell," Kei said tactlessly, dropping her books on the desk beside   
Asuka's in Health class.   
Asuka barely blinked and tightened her messy ponytail. "So do you," she replied just as   
tactlessly. She knew she could count on Kei for a reality check.  
"Thanks for the update," Kei replied dryly. "Usually spending half an hour in the girls   
room trying not to cry does wonders for my complexion." Kei wearily sat down and pushed   
a hand through her mass of dark hair.   
Asuka's eyes widened slightly with interest and leaned towards Kei, interested. "I was   
wondering where you were at lunch. What happened?"  
"Oh, nothing," Kei said with forced lightness, opening her purple notebook. "Blake has   
someone new to play with so now I'm that pathetic kid who's all alone on the teeter-totter."  
Asuka smirked at the mental image, but rearranged her features into what she hoped was a   
look of sympathy. "Blake's all wrapped up in Princess Kami, huh?"  
Kei's eyebrows lifted slightly and she leaned towards Asuka conspiratorially. "I detect a   
touch of bitterness there. Not a fan of Princess Kami?"  
"No, I am not a fan," Asuka confirmed, her blue eyes dark. Her eyes looked different today;   
in fact, everything about Asuka was different today. It took Kei awhile to realise - aside   
from a poor attempt at trying to hide the dark circles under her eyes, she wasn't wearing   
any make-up. That was odd. Asuka was obsessive about her appearance. Either she'd slept in   
or there was something going on that she wasn't letting Kei in on.  
Something to do with Kami, perhaps?  
"Are we not a fan because she's dating Shinji?" Kei asked, watching Asuka's face carefully   
for her reaction. Kei was good at reading people.   
Asuka scowled. "She's going to burn him so badly. I know it." She looked irritated, but Kei   
could tell it was more than that. The girl was seriously miffed that Shinji was dating   
Kami.   
Kei didn't push the issue; it wasn't relevant. "So . . . I don't want Kami leeching on   
Blake and you don't want her leeching on Shinji. It has potential."  
Asuka rolled her eyes and picked up a green pen. "So what? What can we do? Form a 'Burned   
by Kami Club'?"  
Kei shook her head slightly and eyed her friend, mildly surprised. "Asuka, is this a   
defeatist attitude I witness?"  
Asuka made a face at Kei and chewed on the end of her pen. "No. It's a 'Shinji's too dense   
to see what he's getting himself into' attitude."  
Kei lowered her voice, angling her head slightly so neighboring classmates couldn't overhear.   
"We have a total opportunity here," she said quietly. "Just listen to me."  
Asuka nodded slightly, intrigued.  
"I've heard about Shinji's past conquests," Kei began dryly. "It reads like the class list.   
The guy has dated nearly every girl in the senior class. So my question is, why?"  
"Because he's a skank?" Asuka suggested sarcastically, brushing lint off her red shirt.  
Kei rolled her eyes. "No. What makes him break up with girls so fast?"  
Asuka shrugged, still picking at her shirt. "I don't know. He told me once he hates clingy   
girls."  
"Kami Yatami strikes me as a girl who could get very clingy."  
Asuka abandoned her shirt, now more than interested. Kei was smart. She was good at planning   
things. That was why she was co-president.   
Perhaps the girl was good at planning smear campaigns, too.  
Asuka scooted her chair closer to Kei's and pulled her ponytail over her shoulder. "I'm all   
ears," she assured her. "Tell me what you've got."  
  
Touji loved Hikari. He really did. Everything about her. But sometimes . . . well, sometimes   
her unparalleled popularity was a little harsh on the nerves.   
Was it his fault that he had a major jealous streak?  
As he approached Hikari's locker, he told himself to not be paranoid. Okay, yes, she was   
smiling up at some majorly buffed guy. And yes, said buffed guy was nudging her slightly as   
they laughed together. And yes, her funky retro cherry-print dress suddenly seemed much   
shorter. And yes, Mr. Buff was writing something on the back of Hikari's hand.   
But it obviously didn't mean anything.   
"Hey, Touji!" Hikari called brightly, shaking her glossy brown hair back over her shoulders   
once she spotted him. Okay, so she didn't look guilty.   
Which she shouldn't, Touji reminded himself. He really needed to find a cure for his   
overactive imagination.   
"Hey," he greeted her with a grin, sweeping past Mr. Buff and pecking his girlfriend on   
the cheek. Couldn't hurt to send the guy the right message.  
Hikari entwined her hand in his. "Touji, this is my friend Kenji. Kenji, this is Touji."  
Kenji nodded and folded his arms over his chest. He lifted his chin in greeting. "Right.   
I know. We have Chem together."  
"Kenji's on the SRC," Hikari explained, for Touji's benefit. Touji wasn't sure whether to   
be relieved that they just knew each other through the SRC or concerned that he was that   
readable.  
Touji nodded then turned his full attention to Hikari. "So, are you coming over tonight?"   
he asked, not really letting the sentence curl into a question. Of course she was.  
She winced regretfully and lifted one shoulder. "No, I can't tonight," she said softly,   
giving him that soft-eyed puppy dog look. "Kenji managed to score a couple of tickets for   
Nitocris. They're playing tonight at Tokyo-3 Performing Arts Centre."  
The first thought that passed through Touji's mind was a sulky one. She's blowing me off   
for another guy. He was surprised at his own resentment and reminded himself she was blowing   
him off for a friend. It'd be the same as her going to see Nitocris with Asuka or Kei.  
Okay. He knew that. He just wished someone would tell that to his heart, which was pounding   
faster than Nitocris' percussion line.  
Kenji shifted slightly. "Hey, if you want I could see if I could get another ticket," he   
offered, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. His gray-blue eyes crinkled at   
the sides slightly as he offered Touji a smile.  
Touji forced a smile in return. "No, it's cool," he said, way lying. No need to say yes   
and look completely whipped. "I've got a ton of homework to wade through tonight, anyway."   
That was a major lie. The number of hours he'd done homework in his entire life could be   
counted on one hand.   
Hikari knew that - she frowned slightly. Before she could question it, he pulled his hand   
away and swept her hair back, just to prove that he wasn't annoyed.   
"So, I'll see you later," he said.   
"Later," Kenji and Hikari echoed together.   
Touji walked away, but as he did he couldn't resist looking behind him.   
Hikari and Kenji were talking quietly, creating their own cozy airspace between them.  
Touji groaned out loud. He really needed to get this paranoia thing checked out.  
  
"Shinji," Asuka sang, dancing up to him like she was wearing a tutu instead of a pair of   
battered bootleg jeans that were a couple of sizes too big. She landed with a little jump   
and flashed him a perky smile, hands on hips.  
Okay. Shinji shot her a wary look as he pulled his locker open. She seemed to have perked   
right up since that morning, when she'd been looking totally pissed off and all too ready   
to crawl back into her bed and forget the world existed.   
She must have ditched her last class to go for a coffee. Or a Valium.  
"Hey," he responded, drumming his fingers on the gray locker door as he tried to figure out   
exactly what he needed for next period. "What's happening?"  
"Oh, you know," she said glibly, fingering her cranberry red beaded necklace. Hikari had   
given it to her for her birthday in freshman year. "The usual."  
Shinji nodded slightly and pulled out his calculator, not feeling particularly verbal.   
The girl was mood-swinging, and he knew from experience that was never healthy.  
"You taking Kami out tonight?" she asked abruptly, bouncing up and down in her favorite   
pair of red sneakers.   
Ah ha. There we go. This was why she was being uncharacteristically nice. She was about   
to start a non-subtle-Kami-smear-spiel.   
Shinji shook his head, pretending he didn't know what she was up to. Let her play her   
games. "No," he answered innocently, resisting the urge to shoot her a look to see her   
reaction.  
"Don't you think you should?"  
Shinji started, and couldn't stop his head whipping around to stare at Asuka with wide,   
dark eyes. "I'm sorry . . . what?"  
Asuka fluttered her dark lashes innocently. "Well, don't you think it'd be nice to take   
her out?" she asked, twisting a lock of hair around her finger. "I'm sure she'd appreciate   
it."  
And hello Twilight Zone.  
Shinji tried to process exactly what was going on here. As far as he could tell, Asuka was   
standing before him, fluttering her lashes, twisting her hair and looking very sweet and   
demure, telling him he should take Kami out tonight.   
He should be relieved. Pleased. Glad that Asuka was cool with him and Kami's relationship   
and not pulling her usual bratty antics.  
But Shinji was neither pleased, relieved or glad. If anything, he was scared.  
The girl was obviously plotting. And he was obviously in the center of Asuka's plot.  
Which, he knew from experience, was not a happy place to be.  
--  
Kei Yamaguchi -  
I've always been a doer. A joiner. One of the involved few. But I've never done so much at   
one time that I end up neglecting anything. I know my limits. I've never had patience for   
people who whine about having no time to do anything. That's their own fault for getting   
involved in too many things. (Don't even get me started on the fact that those people could   
be utilizing their whine time to actually do some of the things they 'have no time for'.)  
Lately I've been surrounded by doers and joiners. Shinji, Asuka, Hikari, Touji, Rei . . .  
Blake. Prime example.  
Some people take too much on at once. Spread themselves too thinly. They forget what's   
important and end up disappointing everyone, including themselves.  
That's never going to be me.  
--  
"Touji, buddy. You know, I gotta tell you. You look different today."  
Touji turned away from his locker, where he was wrestling with his backpack and Chemistry   
textbook. The book was not going to get in the bag - at least not without a fight.  
Kensuke was standing beside him, toying with the straps of his own backpack and smirking   
ever so slightly. Touji knew that smirk. It was the 'behold my witty repartee' smirk. The   
guy was about to make a comment that would be poorly disguised as humor.  
"New shoes?" Kensuke asked, tapping his chin as he pretended to mull it over. "Hmm, no,   
that's not it. New haircut? No . . ."  
Touji rolled his eyes and turned back to his locker. He tried to cram his Chemistry book   
in. His calculator fell out of his locker and hit the linoleum floor with a clunk.  
"Dammit," he muttered.   
"I know!" Kensuke exclaimed suddenly. "There's something missing from you today. Shouldn't   
Hikari be attached to your hip, playing the role of your personal cheerleader?"  
Touji scowled and bent to pick up his calculator. Kensuke never, ever failed to touch on   
the subjects that Touji really didn't want him to touch.  
"She's busy tonight," he said shortly, hoping Kensuke would drop it. He yanked his backpack   
out and slammed the door shut. Chemistry could wait.  
Unfortunately, Kensuke's eyes widened as he fell in step beside his friend. "Methinks I've   
hit a sore spot. Something you want to tell me?"  
Touji wondered how Kensuke would react if he just screamed really loudly.  
"It's nothing," Touji said firmly, more to convince himself than to convince Kensuke. "She's   
going out tonight with Kenji Hino, but it's no big deal."  
Kensuke pushed the glass double doors open and the two stepped out into the weak sunshine.   
"Going out," he echoed. There was a slight tone of doubt to his voice that made Touji   
exceedingly nervous. Was Kensuke seeing something here that he wasn't?  
"To a concert. Tonight. As friends." Touji stumbled over the words awkwardly and knew   
he'd sounded about as convinced as he felt.  
"Right." Kensuke nodded. "As friends. That's great and all . . . but is Kenji with you   
on this?"  
Touji wondered if Kensuke was trying to make him hyperventilate. The guy was not helping.  
Kensuke saw the tension in Touji's jaw and sighed, running a hand over his messy hair.   
"Look, man, I didn't mean to make you freak out or anything. I know Hikari's too smart   
to let anything happen. But we don't really know much about Kenji or his intentions.   
You know what I'm saying?"  
Touji nodded and rolled his shoulders back, trying to relax. "You're right," he said,   
trying to sound calm. "I trust Hikari. I do. I just don't know what's going on with this   
guy, is all."  
Kensuke nodded and let it slide.  
But it kind of left Touji wondering.  
If he trusted Hikari so much . . . why did his chest feel inexplicably tight right now?  
  
--  
Asuka Langley Soryu -  
I hate how people always tell you to be yourself. If you ask me, that's total crap.  
If you be yourself, you're letting everyone see who you are. Sure, on the upside, you're   
letting the whole world see your strengths, your personality, all the good things about   
you.  
But on the other hand, you're letting the whole world see your weaknesses.   
We used to play this game when I was a kid. Everyone would have a block, and your aim was   
to knock other people's blocks down and keep your own block up.  
There were kids who ran around, pushing everyone's blocks over. And then there were kids   
like me, who never left their block vulnerable and waited until those other kids had their   
backs turned till they pushed over their blocks.  
The way I saw it, that game was three-quarters strategic planning and one-quarter recognizing   
your opponents weaknesses.  
Just like life.   
--  
Kei pushed open the door to Vision Dance Studios, wearily pushing back a wisp of hair. She   
shivered and pulled her blue-and-gold CCH sweater tighter around her.  
Without warning, an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her away. Another hand was   
clamped over her mouth. Kei's heart slammed against her ribcage in panic.  
"Surprise!"  
Her heart rate slowed as she recognised the voice. It was Blake.  
He let her go and turned her around so she was facing him. Before she could lay into him   
for scaring her like that, he thrust a huge stuffed dog and a paper bag at her.  
"What is this?" she asked, her brow furrowed.  
Blake grinned. "Peace offering," he explained. "I know the way to Kei's heart is through   
cuteness, chocolate or caffeine - so I got you some presents." He handed her the bag and   
she peered inside. Espresso brownies from the Sun Merry Bakery. Her favorite.  
"How did you even find me?" she asked, not being able to resist taking in the scent of the   
brownies. Blake had long ago stated he'd never been able to keep track of her dance schedule.  
What was he supposed to tell her? That he'd broken into her locker, and gone through all  
her stuff till he found her dance schedule? And risk pissing her off all over again?  
Blake shrugged. "It was nothing." He thrust the super-huge stuffed Pochacco at her.  
"Thanks."  
"I really am sorry for ditching you at lunch," he said sincerely, touching her arm. "I   
swear, I won't do it again."  
Kei believed him. Not because he promised, but because she knew she and Asuka weren't   
going to let it happen again.  
She should have felt great, knowing that once again her relationship with her best friend   
was back on track.  
The thing was, she kind of felt like a total turbo-bitch.  
Because here he was, giving her presents and smiling, completely unaware that behind his   
back she was planning to do the one thing to him that he hated.   
To be manipulated.  
  
Hikari danced up to Kenji the following morning, her dark eyes sparkling. "Hey!" she   
greeted him brightly, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Man, how good were Nitocris   
last night?" she bubbled.   
Kenji turned away from his locker to face her, and Hikari froze. He had dark circles under   
his slightly reddened eyes. His complexion was gray. He looked like hell.  
"What happened?" she asked softly, touching his arm. Last night after the concert they'd   
gone for ice-cream and spent at least an hour discussing Kenji's sister, Ami. Even though   
the topic was a painful one for Kenji, he'd seemed to relax a little. It upset Hikari to   
see him so tense again.  
"I got a call from her friend Jaycee after I got home last night," Kenji bit out, his   
voice a curious mixture between anger and distress. "I had to go pick her up from some   
party. She'd passed out." He slammed his locker shut. "I don't know what from this time -   
I asked Jaycee but the girl was so doped up she couldn't give me a straight answer." He   
turned pained eyes to Hikari, whose heart squeezed painfully. She hated seeing him in so   
much pain. "How much more am I supposed to take, Hikari?"  
Hikari knew he didn't expect an answer, so she didn't bother. She knew that anything she   
might say would have been a pathetic attempt at comfort, anyway.  
Kenji sighed and ran a hand over his unbrushed hair. "Who am I kidding?" he muttered,   
shaking his head. "You don't want to be burdened with this."  
Hikari's eyes darkened and she grabbed his arm pulled him so he had no choice but to   
look directly at her. "What did we talk about all last night?" she demanded. "We talked   
about Ami. We talked about how you were going to save her and I promised you I would do   
anything I could to help. And I meant that, Kenji. Don't say I don't care, because I do.   
A lot." She gripped his arm tighter, her eyes burning into his. "I'm going to be here as   
long as you and Ami need me to be."  
His eyes closed briefly, and when they opened Hikari saw the sincere gratitude shining in   
them. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."  
It was funny how comfortable Hikari felt with Kenji considering she barely even knew him.  
She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, knowing that was exactly what   
he needed right now.  
Kenji hugged her back, his various mixed emotions coming off him in waves.   
Both of them were oblivious to the fact that Touji stood down the end of the hall,   
watching the display and feeling decidedly sick.  
  
"So, I had a really good time last night."  
Kami's face was tilted upwards and she was beaming at Shinji like he'd invented liquid   
eyeliner. Shinji had been subjected to that look of awe before, but this time it was   
different. Kami wasn't looking at him like that because of his synch ratio or because   
he'd single-handedly slaughtered an Angel. She was just looking at him like that for   
the simple reason that he was . . . him.  
Unreal.  
"Me too," he replied. Her smile wattage increased, though he wouldn't have thought it   
possible.   
He'd had a good time last night. After all, a date with a gorgeous girl with killer   
legs who was totally into him could hardly be described as combat duty.   
There was only one thing that had bothered him slightly. Not a big thing. A tiny,   
itty-bitty thing.   
Shinji was starting to get the vibe. The clingy vibe. The one that usually sent him   
searching for the nearest exit.   
It was going to start. She was going to ask him if he wanted to be exclusive. If he wanted   
to go to the same college as her. What color did he want to paint the baby's room.  
It was somewhat of a relief when Touji walked up, grabbed his arm and dragged him away   
without so much as a word of explanation.   
When Touji dragged him out the glass doors into the courtyard, Shinji tugged his arm free.  
"What is your problem, man?" he exclaimed.  
"She was hugging him," Touji exploded.  
Shinji's brow furrowed. "Who was hugging who?"  
"Hikari," Touji explained. He started pacing between Shinji and the small fountain in the   
center of the courtyard. Four steps up, four steps back. "She was hugging him. Right there   
in the hallway! For everyone to see. What's up with that? Did she want me to see? Would   
she think it's cool if I went up to girls and started hugging them?"  
"Touji? Touji? TOUJI!"  
Touji stopped pacing when Shinji's voice roughly hit noise pollution level. "Who was she   
hugging?" Shinji demanded.  
"Kenji," Touji said, scowling, resuming his agitated pacing. "Right there in the hallway!   
For everyone to -"  
"I think we covered that," Shinji broke in with a sigh. He knew how Touji was when he got   
like this. If you let him vent to his heart's content, you'd be there for days. Weeks,   
even. "Okay. So Hikari was hugging Kenji in the hall. So what?"  
"So what?" Touji echoed incredulously. He halted and glared at Shinji. "The love of my   
life is hugging random guys in hallways and you say 'so what'?"  
Shinji sighed and rubbed his temples. "What did she say when you asked her what was what?"  
Touji blinked in surprise. "I didn't ask her. I walked away and went to find you or Kensuke."  
"Oh, good call." Shinji rolled his eyes. "Are you mental? I'm sure Hikari has a perfectly   
good reason for hugging Kenji. But instead of asking her, you run off in the opposite   
direction so you can go jump to stupid conclusions."  
"How do you know she has a perfectly good reason?" Touji asked, folding his arms and   
eyeing his friend archly.  
Shinji looked exasperated. "Think about it, genius. Do you really think if Hikari was   
having an affair or whatever, she'd go about it in the hallway where everyone could see?"  
Hmm. The guy had a point there.  
Touji sighed and pushed his hand through his mass of dark hair. "Okay. I see what you're   
saying. And there is a slight chance I may have jumped to conclusions."  
Shinji rolled his eyes, and Touji was pretty sure the word 'duh' was on the tip of his  
tongue.  
"So I'm gonna go now," Touji continued, ignoring Shinji's exasperation. "To see if I can   
find Hikari before class. Besides," he added with a wink. "I'm sure you want to get back to   
whatever you were discussing with Kami."  
Touji walked away and Shinji remained, lamenting the fact that Touji was completely  
wrong.  
  
In the middle of Specialist Math, Hikari was staring down at the equation before her and   
thinking hard.   
Problem was, the equation didn't even touch her thoughts. She was too busy thinking about   
Kenji and Ami.  
So caught up in her thoughts was she that she didn't realise that the girl who occupied  
the desk behind her - Allirra or Alissa or something like that - was poking her with a   
folded note.   
"Hikari!" hissed Allirra or Alissa, exasperated.   
Hikari blinked, twisted in her seat and accepted the note from the girl's outstretched  
hand. She unfolded it slowly, trying not to draw attention from her teacher. Like it would  
ever happen anyway. The woman was too absorbed in the important task of picking at her  
cuticles.  
She recognised the light, angular print immediately. It was from Shinji.   
Her eyes skimmed over it, wondering what was so important that Shinji just had to pass her  
a note in the middle of math. It must be pretty important if he'd gone old school too, by  
actually writing it down.   
  
Hikari,  
I'm guessing Touji didn't catch up with you before class, because you were in here before  
class actually started. You should probably talk to him when you can. He saw you hugging  
Kenji (whoever he is) in the hall this morning and freaked out. I calmed him down and  
made him realise that you would never do anything like that to him, but I guess he still  
wants to know the deal.  
Don't worry about it or anything. You know how Touji is. Just talk to him and he'll be cool.  
Shinji  
  
Hikari's cheeks flamed. If Touji had seen her hugging Kenji, why did he run off and talk  
to Shinji instead of approaching her himself? And why did it seem like he was sending  
Shinji in to fight his battles for him?  
And what the hell did it matter if she hugged Kenji, anyway?  
Irritated, Hikari grabbed a piece of paper and started scribbling furiously.  
  
Shinji,  
No offense or anything, I know you're just trying to be a good friend to me and Touji,  
but if he's got a problem he can tell me himself.  
And he shouldn't even have a problem, anyway. Kenji and I are just friends. That's all.  
Hikari  
  
She thrust the note at Allirra/Alissa and turned back to her work, fuming. What was Touji's  
deal? Was she not allowed to have friends that were guys? Shouldn't he trust her enough  
to know she wouldn't cheat on him?  
The bell rang and Hikari swore under her breath. Totally uncharacteristic. She'd just wasted  
the whole lesson by worrying about Kenji and Ami, and now Shinji had to go add this to   
the list of things to worry about.  
  
"Okay, so let's go," Hikari said impatiently.  
Asuka caught her Chem book just as fell out of her locker. She literally threw it back in,  
then shot Hikari a quizzical look. "What's with the rush, Speedy?" she asked, genuinely  
curious.  
Hikari forced a smile. "I just need to get out of this school."  
"Right." Asuka's voice was doubtful. She grabbed her wallet and phone and slammed the locker  
door shut. "Am I going to get the truth now or when we get there?"  
Asuka just knew her too well, Hikari reflected. "When we get there," she responded, taking  
Asuka by the wrist and dragging her down the hall.  
Asuka tried to resist Whirlwind Hikari's pull, attempting to make her baby blue  
mules grip to the linoleum. Seeing it was both a futile attempt to make her shoes grip and  
to resist Hikari's insistent pulling, she gave and let the girl drag her down the hall.  
"Hey, are you guys headed to the caf?"  
Hikari felt her best friend tense at the sound of Kami's voice. After a brief paused, Asuka  
detached herself from Hikari's grasp and turned to face Kami, a sweet smile on her face.   
"Hi, Kami," she said, her voice so sickeningly sweet Hikari almost felt a tootache coming  
on. "No, we're headed to the library. To study."  
Hikari sent Asuka silent thank you. She liked Kami, but she didn't need the Princess of  
Perk joining them today.  
"To study?" Kami echoed, her nose wrinkled delicately, as though it was a foreign concept.  
"Hikari crashed and burned on her last math test," Asuka confided.   
Hikari suppressed a sigh. She should have known Asuka was going to milk it for all it was  
worth. "Asuka . . ." she began, warningly.  
Asuka patted her friend reassuringly on the shoulder. "Hey, don't worry, chica," she said  
with a small smile that was clearly intended to needle Hikari. "Not everyone can remember  
how to spell their name under those conditions."  
Kami turned wide green eyes to Hikari. "You misspelt your name?"  
Hikari would kill Asuka. She would kill her, slowly and painfully.  
Asuka laughed musically, not answering Kami's question. "So, how was your date with   
Shinji last night?" she asked innocently, taking cop-out route number one, answering  
a question with a question.   
Kami got a sickening ga-ga look on her pretty face, and Hikari sincerely hoped she  
didn't look quite as pathetic when she talked about Touji. "Oh, it was great,"  
she gushed. "He's such a great guy."  
Asuka smiled. "Isn't he?"  
Hikari rolled her eyes. Could Asuka be more insincere if she tried?  
Kami didn't pick up on it and tilted her head slightly. "I love hanging out with him,"  
Kami said, twirling her hair round her index finger. "But I just worry . . . maybe I'm  
getting too clingy?"  
If Hikari knew Shinji - and she did - then Kami had probably overstepped his clingy line  
long ago. She waited for Asuka to tell the girl; it was the kind of thing Asuka loved  
to do.  
"Oh, no way!" Asuka exclaimed. "God, Shinji is way into you. You should see him at home.  
All he talks about is Kami, Kami, Kami. Misato nearly throttled him the other night  
to make him shut up."  
Hikari stared at Asuka, who was lying so blatantly - even for her.  
"Between you and me, I don't think you can get to clingy for Shinji," Asuka continued  
brightly. "He just loves spending time with you."  
Kami was glowing so much, Hikari nearly hurled right there in the hall.   
Asuka glanced at her watch, but it was a cursory glance that hadn't even registered the  
time. "Well, we better get going. Nice talking to you!"  
As Hikari and Asuka walked away, Hikari grabbed her best friend's arm. "Mind telling me  
what that was all about?"  
Asuka blinked with wide-eyed innocence. "I don't know what you mean."  
Hikari smirked. "Am I gonna get the truth now or when we get there?"  
Asuka laughed and threw Hikari a wink. "When we get there. Promise."  
  
Touji frowned. "Has anyone seen Hikari?"  
Blank stares all around. Rei shook her head, Kensuke eyed him with curiousity, Kei shrugged  
and Blake looked up from the carton of chocolate milk he was trying to open long enough  
to shake his head. Kami and Shinji were too busy making the rest of them ill to respond.  
Kami's legs, clad in pink-stitch jeans were resting on Shinji's lap as she animatedly  
told him of the new skirt she'd bought. According to Kami, it was just THE coolest thing  
at Dangerfield at the moment and came in baby blue, cotton candy pink, sunshine yellow  
and mint green. The most sickening was the fact that Shinji actually looked interested  
as Kami explained the difference between cotton candy pink and pastel pink.  
"Oh!" Kami said, interrupting herself. "Yeah, I saw Hikari and Asuka before. They were   
headed to the library."  
Kensuke laughed. Really laughed. He set down his chocolate chip cookie and laughed. "That's  
a good one," he said between gasps for air.   
Kami looked confused. "What?"  
Even Rei looked amused. "Asuka has spent even less hours in the library through her high   
school career than Touji has, if that's possible."  
The joke went right over Touji's head. "Did they say why they were going to the library?"  
he asked. Okay, it sounded totally not plausible, but maybe Hikari had a major assignment  
coming up or something.  
Kami shrugged. "Asuka said something about Hikari needing to study because of her score  
on her last math test."  
Shinji laughed this time. "Yeah. I can see why. When you get a 97% on a test, it's really  
time to hit the books." He shook his head. "Besides, our next math test isn't for three   
weeks. Hikari never studied that early for a test in her life."  
Involuntarily, Touji's eyes scanned the caf. Not that he was looking for Kenji Hino or  
anything. Okay, yeah he was looking for Kenji Hino. Could anyone blame him?  
When he didn't see him, Touji's heart started pounding like a techno track.  
Kami blinked. "I don't get it. Why would they lie?"  
Touji swallowed. "Good question."  
  
--  
Hikari Horaki -   
Love is about trust. It's about opening yourself up to the one you love and knowing he'll  
respect you. It's about being part of a couple but being independent. It's knowing that no  
matter what you do or what they hear, they'll always love you.  
Unconditional love.  
I don't know much about love. But I do know this.  
Trust is important.  
And without it, everything falls apart.  
  
Kenji Hino -   
I've never let myself get close to people. The simple fact of the matter is, you let people  
in and it's going to hurt like hell when they try to get out.  
Ami means everything to me. And I don't know what I'd do if I lost her. That's why it tears  
me up, the way she's hurting herself.   
Going to Hikari for help was something I never thought I'd do. It was a last resort, a sign  
of desperation.  
But I'm glad I did it. Because Hikari is so smart, so sincere, so levelheaded that I think  
she might be able to make the difference with Ami.  
I've never met anyone I've trusted as much as I trust Hikari.  
  
--  
"Have a nice lunch?"  
The words were innocent, the tone cold. Hikari turned slowly to face Touji, her pretty face  
arranged into an expression of cool detachment. "Yes," she said calmly, adjusting the straps  
of her backpack. "I did."  
"Really?" Touji tilted his head insolently. "Because I know I didn't."  
Hikari didn't respond and walked away down the hall, Touji still stuck to her side.   
"You could have called to tell me where you were going."  
Touji cringed upon hearing his own words. God, he sounded so needy. Pathetic.  
Hikari rolled her eyes and pushed her hair off her shoulders, a gesture of sheer exasperation.  
"Oh, for God's sake, Touji!"  
"What?"  
What? He asked what? He couldn't actually see what was wrong with what he was saying?  
"Do you have to know my every move?" she demanded, exhaling, causing her hair to flutter   
slightly. "I mean, seriously. Would you like me to wear a collar with a bell on it from  
now on?"  
Her words were louder than intended. A passing group of juniors snickered.  
Touji, for one, looked mildy stricken that she was being so harsh over something so simple.   
Was it entirely wrong for a guy to worry when his girlfriend was off on mysterious lunch  
trips with buff guys?  
"Oh, I'm so sorry I don't want to share my girlfriend," Touji said sarcastically, placing  
a hand to his heart in mock apology. "God, what was I thinking?"  
Hikari's face made a tranformation into an expression of oddly detached calm. "You think I   
was with Kenji, don't you?" she asked levelly.   
Touji had never seen Hikari so calm in his entire life. It was definitely unsettling. It   
reminded him of the time he was down at the beach. It was a beautiful, mild day, perfect  
weather. Without warning, a storm had blown in and wrecked the place.  
Calm before the storm and all that.  
Warily Touji nodded.   
A second passed. Then Hikari's eyes narrowed, she shook her head and she gave him the coldest  
look he'd ever seen. "It's called trust, Touji," she snapped. "Look it up."  
Then she turned on her heel and stalked away.  
He didn't call out after her, even though he wanted to.  
All he could do was watch her bleakly, as he tried to figure out whether he'd done something  
good or something bad.  
  
--  
Hikari Horaki -  
People always think that because I wear pink and love miniskirts that there's no way I could  
be a feminist. What none of them realise is that I am. All the way.  
I'm a feminist. I'm a dressed-in-pink, miniskirt wearing one, but I'm feminist none the less.  
And being a feminist means standing up for what you believe in and not letting anyone  
push you around just because you're girl.  
I don't let anyone push me around.  
Not anyone.  
Not even Touji.  
  
Kei Yamaguchi -  
All my life people have been telling me how nice I am.   
I just always kind of believed it.  
But right now I feel like a first class bitch.  
I'm lying to my best friend just so I can get more attention. Just because I'm so totally  
jealous of his sister.  
Oh my god . . . when did I turn into a movie-of-the-week?  
  
Blake McDermott -  
Poor Kei. I feel so bad for neglecting her.  
I can't believe I ditched her like that.  
I can't believe she forgave me so easily.  
I swear, I've got the best best friend in the world.  
  
Shinji Ikari -  
I've lived with Asuka for years.  
I know her like she knows the mall.  
She's up to something.  
Am I scared?  
Hell yeah.  
  
  



End file.
